Ameaça Espiritual
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: → Finalizada ← Um tabuleiro de Ouija muito antigo. Uma visita em um Museu. Olhares curiosos. Um simples dedo indicador. Frio. Sangue. Morte. Você acredita em espíritos? Eles não!
1. Trailer Prólogo

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Uma visita a um museu abandonado pode ser uma grande alternativa de final de semana...**

- Venham até aqui que irei lhes mostrar algo bastante interessante. - disse o guia para uma quantidade de alunos. - Lhes contarei a história da Ouija.

Sirius e Tiago empurraram algumas pessoas para os lados ficando mais à frente da vidraça que continha o objeto.

**Mas não quando um objeto clama por novas companhias...**

- Vidraça rachada? Potter... o que andou fazendo? - disse Lílian com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Eu não fiz nada, Evans. O vidro trincou, oras!

Lílian riu.

- Ninguém manda ser tão feio. - disse ela tocando a vidraça com cuidado.

O vidro trincou novamente.

- Vai... falou a bonitona agora!

Naquele instante, o vidro inteiro se estilhaçou no chão fazendo o tabuleiro de Ouija cair aos pés de Tiago.

- Não encoste! - pediu Lílian empurrando o garoto.

**...ele é capaz de tudo para infernizar sua vida...**

- É apenas um jogo! Vamos, Evans, não seja medrosa. - atiçou Tiago com a Ouija em mãos.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira legal, Potter. Você mexe com espíritos.

- Será que eles responderão se terei a minha tão sonhada chance com você? - disse Tiago colocando sua mão apoiada na parede, encurralando Lílian.

- Não tente lidar com isso,Potter. Irá se arrepender.

**...destruir seus sonhos...**

- Magoada, não? Eu seria capaz de enforcar Tiago Potter para ver se ele cresce.

**...matar seus amigos...**

- ALUADO... NÃO!

Portas se fecharam quando Sirius tentou passar por elas. Estava preso e não havia chance para sair. Estava começando a ficar sem ar.

**...e deixar mensagens em todas as partes.**

- O que vem a ser isso? - perguntou Lílian fitando o espelho. - "Você está enxergando bem hoje?"

- Não olhe! - gritou Marcela.

**Entre no jogo ou seja aterrorizado para sempre. Ou quem sabe... morto.**

- Todos coloquem as mãos nesse objeto e o guiem no mesmo sentido, ok? - avisou Remo olhando para todos os presentes.

**Não fuja dele, ou as conseqüências serão graves...**

- Eu não quero mais brincar disso, Remo. Deixe-me em paz!

- Será que não entende que é isso que o objeto quer? Você viu o que aconteceu com Elisabeth...

- Eu vi e estou disposta a correr o risco...

- Eu não quero que você morra...

- Então morra comigo!

**Você sabe lidar com espíritos?**

- Está bastante frio aqui. - disse Marcela abraçando o próprio corpo.

- Acendam algo para ver se esquenta! - sugeriu Tiago.

- Estou sem varinha!

Uma forte ventania começou a sacudir os objetos da Sala Precisa. Ambos olharam para os lados preocupados.

- Não há janelas aqui! - disse Pedro se escondendo atrás de Tiago.

- Olhem aquilo!

Lílian soltou um grande grito.

**Eles não sabem.**

- Corram! - berrou Sirius fugindo da fumaça

- Você é religiosa, Marcela? - perguntou Lílian.

- Tenho minhas crenças!

- O que é isso, Rabicho?

- Alho... para afastar os maus espíritos.

- Pensei que quisesse espantar vampiros... - disse Tiago rindo.

- Que música é essa? - perguntou Gillian. - Ah! Uma caixinha de música... que linda!

**Ameaça Espiritual, em breve no fan **


	2. O Tabuleiro de Ouija

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 1- O tabuleiro de Oiuja.**

Sábado ensolarado. Folhas de diversas cores caíam dos galhos das enormes árvores de Hogwarts dando uma cor agradável aos arredores do castelo. A brisa leve de outono chacoalhava os ramos mostrando sua chegada rápida e decisiva. Enquanto a nova estação dava indícios do lado de fora, o ritmo dentro do castelo era completamente diferente. Havia vários alunos do sétimo ano amontoados no Salão Principal, à espera da chegada de Filch. Todos eles estavam com o mesmo tipo de papel em mãos e pareciam bastante ansiosos.

O zelador não tardou a chegar. Conferiu todos os papéis de cada aluno e pediu para que seguissem caminho para Hogsmeade. Todos estavam bastante empolgados com o passeio fora de data.

- Por isso que amo a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas! Sair para passear fora de época! Que perfeito! - disse Tiago alisando seus cabelos.

- Não é nada legal visitar museus, Pontas. Dá sono! - retrucou Sirius. - Qualquer coisa, eu fujo e visito Madame Rosmerta.

- Só para ficar olhando as coxas dela, né? - disse Tiago rindo.

- Entre coxas e obras sem sentido, eu fico com as coxas. - disse Sirius pomposo.

- Eu fico com a de cabelos vermelhos. Bem alí!

Sirius olhou para trás e viu fios altamente vermelhos se destacando na multidão. Lílian Evans era bastante conhecida no grupo dos garotos. Tinha estonteantes olhos verdes e era monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Tinha um grupo animado de amigas e era com elas que a jovem estava naquele exato momento.

- Não perde a chance de ficar olhando de boca aberta para ela, né? - disse Remo segurando o riso.

- Quem vê pensa que nosso lobinho não fica na mesma situação quando vê a Marcelita. No caso, você tropeça feito tonto. - disse Tiago rindo.

Remo corou com o comentário.

- Eu não tropeço! - negou ele encabulado.

- Quer fazer um teste? - desafiou Tiago.

- Tá! - respondeu Remo.

- Então vá falar com ela! Qualquer coisa! Diga que o céu está lindo. - disse Tiago.

- Não, Pontas! - Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Eu proponho o seguinte...

- Diga, Almofadinhas!

- Chame-a para passar o passeio inteiro ao seu lado. O que acha?

Remo encarou os amigos.

- Isso é pedir demais! - disse ele coçando a cabeça.

- Que custa! Você prometeu que não iria tropeçar. - Tiago sorria. - Anda... ela está ali.

O jovem maroto olhou até onde Marcela estava. Notou como estava incrivelmente linda com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma leve maquiagem na face. Remo nunca soube explicar o momento que se sentiu interessado pela morena, melhor amiga de Lílian Evans.

- Tá viajando na bosta de dragão por quê? - perguntou Sirius lhe dando um empurrão.

- Ah! Foi mau! - Remo alisou o ombro.

- Vá falar com ela! - disse Tiago indicando-a com a cabeça.

Completamente sem jeito e sem opção, Remo Lupin caminhou até o grupo de garotas que conversavam animadamente. Teve um baita azar, pois o grupo de alunos começou a caminhar rumo ao museu de arte.

- Na próxima vez você consegue! - disse Pedro lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.

Os setimanistas acompanharam Filch e a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas até o Museu de Arte. Em Hogsmeade, fora montado em uma loja abandonada um local para exposição de peças interessantes do mundo "trouxa". De acordo com a professora, nada melhor do que lições extras- curriculares para ajudar os alunos a entenderem a matéria.

- Bom... Espero que todos respeitem o ambiente que foi especialmente montado para estudos. Nada de papéis no chão, balas e doces. É proibido, ok? Ah! E nada de fotos! - disse a professora na porta do museu. - Nada de tocar nas peças, a não ser que vocês sejam trilionários para pagarem uma peça danificada.

- Acho que estou na lista! - disse Lucio Malfoy. - Mas não gastaria com coisas de aberrações "trouxas".

-Ah! Cala a boca, Barbie! - disse Tiago lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

Lucio olhou-o com uma expressão confusa.

- Ele não sabe o que é Barbie! - disse Lílian Evans na outra extremidade.

- Eu também não sabia até Remo me contar. - disse Tiago sorrindo e se aproximando da jovem.- E então... Já que estamos aqui fora... por que não me acompanha na visitação do museu?

- Porque já irei ver bastante coisas estranhas e feias lá dentro. Ora, Potter, não quero morrer antes da hora.

Remo, Sirius e Pedro caíram na risada. Tiago ficara um pouco desolado com a resposta da garota.

- Bicas e tocos acontecem, Pontas! - disse Sirius tentando ser consolador.

- Estou começando a ficar cansado disso! - resmungou Tiago fitando as costas de Lílian.

Já dentro do local, a visita começara. Eram telas e objetos antigos espalhados por todos os cantos. Alguns, muito bem preservados, e outros bastante desgastados. Lílian olhava encantada para todos os objetos ao lado de Marcela.

- Esse vaso é lindo! Pena que não podemos tocá-lo! - comentou Marcela deslumbrada.

- São vasos da dinastia Qing, de valor financeiro incalculável. Tem mais de trezentos anos. - disse Remo calmamente ao lado das garotas.

Lílian e Marcela se entreolharam.

- Como sabe de tudo isso, Remo? - perguntou Marcela calmamente. Remo sentiu uma ponta de importância.

- Eu gosto de artes! - respondeu ele encabulado.

- Um garoto culto! - disse Marcela dando um meio sorriso e indo se juntar aos demais alunos ao lado de Lílian.

- O que foi esse ataque de nerd? - perguntou Sirius chocado.

- Saiu! Foi imediato! - disse Remo dando de ombros e ainda imaginando o sorriso de Marcela.

- Babaca! - comentou Sirius.

- Venham até aqui que irei lhes mostrar algo bastante interessante. - disse o guia para uma certa quantidade de alunos. - Lhes contarei a história da Ouija.

Sirius e Tiago empurraram algumas pessoas para os lados ficando mais à frente da vidraça que continha o objeto.

- O que viria a ser isso? - perguntou Tiago. - Um alfabeto para ranhosos burros que não sabem ler?

- Isso não é um tabuleiro cujo sentido seja um alfabeto. Essa tábua de Oija é um instrumento paranormal e deve ser encarada com o devido respeito, sendo talvez o mais controverso método de comunicação com os espíritos, principalmente porque pode ser usada por qualquer um sem qualquer preparo ou cuidado especial. Assim, seu uso não é recomendado, pois pode provocar fenômenos mediúnicos sem a presença de um médium experiente.

- Isso seria um correio coruja só que para espíritos? - perguntou Sirius.

Muitos riram ao redor.

- Não, Sr. Black! - disse a professora severamente. - Cinco pontos a menos para sua casa.

- Esse tabuleiro dá respostas que nós queiramos saber? - perguntou Gillian. Era uma loira alta que sempre chamava a atenção por onde passava.

- Sim, caso você saiba usá-lo. - respondeu o guia prontamente. - O uso da tábua Ouija deve ser feito por, no mínimo, duas pessoas reunidas numa mesa onde todos possam estar próximos. Os usuários devem então colocar seu dedo levemente sobre o ponteiro e convidar um espírito para tomar parte na sessão.

"A partir daí deve-se fazer as perguntas ao espírito de uma maneira repetida e vagarosa. Se algum espírito atender o chamado, o ponteiro se moverá vagarosamente letra por letra, até formar as palavras e a resposta."

- Vou contratar um desse e colocar no lugar da professora Sibila. - zombou Tiago caindo na risada.

- Mais alguma pergunta? - disse o guia.

- Isso é besteira! - disse Sirius debochado.

- Há casos de possessão, não é? - perguntou Remo. Tiago e Sirius fuzilaram o amigo com o olhar.

- Sim, há! Deve-se tomar extremo cuidado ao usar o tabuleiro de Ouija. - respondeu o guia.

- Bem que o Ranhoso poderia ser possuído por algum espírito bom. - comentou Tiago em alto e bom som.

- Bom e limpo! - completou Sirus.

- E que tenha as cuecas brancas! - disseram ambos em uníssono.

Os que estavam ao redor deles voltaram a rir. Lílian fechou a cara não gostando nem um pouco do comentário.

- Vamos andando! Tem mais coisas para se ver! - disse o guia.

- Eu não vou mais a lugar algum. - disse Tiago aproximando-se da vidraça que guardava a tábua de Ouija.

- Você tem que ir! - disse Lílian cruzando os braços.

- E quem irá me obrigar? - perguntou ele aproximando-se dela.

- Eu! - respondeu Lílian com firmeza.

Tiago e Sirius caíram na risada.

- Sabe, Evans! Você deveria ser minha mãe! - disse Tiago ainda rindo. - Você manda muito mais em mim do que ela.

- Ou quem sabe babá! - sugeriu Sirius.

- Muito engraçadinhos! - Lílian deu um sorrisinho amarelo. - Vamos andando!

Sirius e Tiago continuaram parados no mesmo lugar.

- Me ajuda, Marcela!

- Eu não sou monitora!

- ORRAAAAAAAAA! - berrou Tiago.

- Xiuuuuuu! Não se faz barulho em museu. - disse Remo.

_"Treck"_. Um ruído de coisa trincada fora ouvido ao longe.

- Ouviram isso? - perguntou Pedro.

- Rabicho, não conseguimos ouvir as mesmas coisas que você, pois não estamos tão próximos do chão.

Pedro corou.

- Esse tabuleiro, ou tábua parece ser bem interessante. - disse Tiago tocando a vidraça. - Adoraria saber algumas coisinhas, sabe?

- Não se mexe com coisas desse tipo, Potter. Ainda mais você, que é cético. - disse Lílian secamente.

- O que aconteceria se eu invocasse um espírito agora para te deixar bastante amorosa? - disse Tiago pensativo.

_"Treck"_.

- Eita! Ouvi o barulho! - disse Sirius. - Acho que veio dessa vidraça que você está encostado, Pontas. Deve ter rachado.

- Vidraça rachada? Potter... O que andou fazendo? - disse Lílian com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Eu não fiz nada, Evans. O vidro trincou, oras!

Lílian riu.

- Ninguém manda ser tão feio. - disse ela tocando a vidraça com cuidado.

O vidro trincou novamente.

- Vai! Falou a bonitona agora!

Naquele instante, o vidro inteiro se estilhaçou no chão fazendo o tabuleiro de Ouija cair aos pés de Tiago.

- Não encoste! - pediu Lílian empurrando o garoto.

- Por que não? - perguntou Tiago.

- Porque não pode! Vamos chamar o guia!

Lílian já ia chamando-o, quando Tiago a puxou de volta.

- Você não vai a lugar algum! - disse ele seriamente. - A vidraça se quebrou e não foi culpa nossa.

- Você estava apoiado nela!

- Não! Não estava! - corrigiu Tiago. - Você é cega?

Lílian bufou.

- Vamos levar esse objeto para o guia, ok?

- Ok, Evans! Como quiser!

Tiago pegara o tabuleiro com extrema cautela. Era de madeira e emanava cheiro de coisa antiga. As letras estavam bastante claras, brilhando como novas.

- Como pode um tabuleiro tão velho, ter letras tão novas?

- Pode ter sofrido restauração. - sugeriu Remo.

- O que é óbvio! - completou Marcela.

- Ótimo! Irei estudá-lo! - disse Tiago enfiando a tábua dentro da mochila.

- Isso é furto! - indagou Lílian.

- E você é cúmplice! Quer queimar seu filme também?

Lílian olhou para os lados em busca de apoio, mas nada obteve. Ficou observando Tiago enfiar o tabuleiro na mochila.

- Vocês pretendem ficar aqui com esse objeto furtado? - perguntou Gillian se juntando a eles.

- Pretendemos ir embora! - disse Sirius. - Quer nos acompanhar?

- Gi... não vá com eles! - disse Lílian virando-se pra ela.

- Você deveria parar para pensar, Evans. Todos estamos envolvidos no furto da Oiuja. Vai fugir? - disse Tiago colocando a mochila nas costas.

- Eu não furtei nada! - negou ela entre dentes.

- Mas é cúmplice! E isso vale mais que o furto, pois você tem o poder de denunciar. Mas como estamos em maioria, você não faria isso.

- Como teria tanta certeza, Potter?

- Você não vai querer perder seu posto como a monitora perfeita de Hogwarts. - caçoou Tiago. - Relaxa Evans. É só uma regra na sua vida que você viola.

Lílian coçou a cabeça, não estava se sentindo feliz com aquilo.

- Vamos ao castelo! Todos! - Lílian disse olhando para o grupo. Ficou assustada ao ver que Frank, Alice e Elisabeth prestavam atenção na conversa.

- Que meigo! Temos mais amigos para dividir o tabuleiro!

- Alice...

- Tenha calma! Estamos todos juntos nessa! - disse Alice acalmando-a.

- Vamos logo, pois quero jogar! - disse Tiago apressando os demais.

Indecisos e perdidos, todos seguiram o maroto que desfilava pomposo como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio. Mal sabiam eles que não ganhariam prêmio algum com tal ato.

* * *

**N/A:** Amores que deixaram suas nobres reviews aqui...

**-> Amy L Black:** Bom...a previsão para continuar postando é assim que eu terminar de postar Férias. Aguarde grandes emoções!

**-> Flavinha Greeneye:** Que honra tê-la por aqui! Eu amo sua fic! (Pena e Pergaminho). Tem me rendido grandes risadas. Quando irá postar?

**-> Amanda :** Acho que sua carinha de gato de botas funcionou hein? Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**-> Manoca Sailorv :** Preciso dizer alguma coisa, além de agradecer por lembrar-se de mim? Adoro-a!

**-> Babiiiiiiii reverência :** Minha beta querida, salve,salve! - Eu li Utopia inteira esse final de semana e amei sua foda! Obrigada por ter deixado seu comentário aqui! Amo-a!

**-> Paty Evans :** - Cá está o primeiro capítulo. Tá fraquinho, mas é por ser a introdução de tudo o que irá acontecer!

Agradeço a todas por terem comentado no trailer! Só por conta disso, irei postar o primeiro capítulo dessa fic. Mas não vão se acostumando não,hein? "Férias em um Cruzeiro" não terminou ainda, então, fiquem um pouco curiosos.

Beijos nas bochechas e deixem reviewsssssssssssssss...senão não posto!


	3. O primeiro contato

**Capítulo 2-O primeiro contato.**

O grupo de estudantes começou a vagar por todos os corredores da escola. Não havia ninguém, pois muitos ainda estavam perdidos dentro do museu de artes. Desviaram de Filch que vagava pelos corredores com Madame Norra nos braços. Tiago estava se sentindo o magnífico guiando aquele grupo que nem ao menos sabia para onde ia.

- Para onde está nos levando, Potter? – resolveu perguntar Lílian, não agüentando mais todo aquele trajeto.

- Para um lugar seguro! – respondeu ele virando-se para ela. – Onde somente você e eu possamos ficar.

- Idiota! Você não tem cérebro mesmo, né? – perguntou ela enfezada.

- Sim, tenho! – respondeu Tiago coçando o queixo. – Mas ele não pensa em mais nada que não seja você.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Por que não fica logo com ele, Lílian? Ele não beija tão mal. – disse Elisabeth dando uma piscadela para o maroto.

- E você sabe me dizer qual deles beija melhor? Não se esqueça que você rodou com os três marotos mais toscos do colégio.

- Você diz isso por que nunca provou. – defendeu-se Elisabeth.

- E quem precisa provar? 'Tá na cara que são horrorosos e amargos demais para degustar.

- Quer parar de falar? – disse Sirius lhe dando um cutucão.

- Se formos pegos, estamos lascados. – disse Marcela.

- E você irá dedurar? – perguntou Pedro com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Deveria, mas sei que a culpa também irá cair sobre minhas costas. – respondeu Marcela com firmeza.

- Tem certeza que você e a Evans não são irmãs gêmeas? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

- A feiura e arrogância são semelhantes. – disse Sirius fitando as duas.

- Chega! Parem de se alfinetarem! – pediu Remo ficando irritado.

- Obrigada! Meus ouvidos agradecem. – disse Gillian calmamente.

- Venham! A barra está livre!

Dizendo isso, Tiago continuou seu trajeto pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Subiram mais alguns lances de escada e dobraram mais uns trilhões de corredores até que, enfim, chegaram ao destino que o maroto queria.

- Tcharãm! Eis o local do nosso jogo! – disse ele abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Ah! Jogaremos aqui no chão para todos verem. Teremos sorte se não formos parar em Azkaban.

- Não seja tola, Evans! Ao contrário de você, tenho pensamento rápido. – retrucou Tiago.

- Está me chamando de burra? – indagou Lílian de cara fechada.

- Ele já te chamou de burra, querida. – disse Sirius rindo.

Lílian virou a cara para os dois marotos. Seria capaz de dar um soco na cara de ambos.

- Agora é sério! – Tiago parou diante da turma. – Preciso que todos juntos pensem em um lugar ideal para jogar Ouija, ok? Se não pensarem, não conseguiremos entrar.

- Como entraremos se não tem porta? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Faça o que digo e confie em mim. – disse Tiago.

- 'Tá! Beleza então! – apoiou Frank meio cético.

- Espero que isso dê certo ou te soquearei Potter. – disse Lílian emburrada.

- Gostaria que você me desse um beijo, masssss...

- Sem comentários! – Lílian chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos ao que interessa? – disse Gillian.

- Claro loirinha linda! – disse Sirius lhe mandando um beijo.

O grupo passou um longo período em concentração. Cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos tentando focalizar uma sala ideal para jogar Ouija. Alguns instantes depois, uma porta fora materializada para espanto de muita gente que nunca havia visto isso na vida.

- Isso não faz parte do jogo, né? – perguntou Alice de olhos arregalados.

- Não, amore! Essa porta que vocês estão vendo, só aparece quando você realmente precisa fazer uso da sala. Entende?

- Ah! 'Tá!

- Como você descobriu, Potter? – perguntou Lílian com a testa enrugada.

- Bola de cristal! – disse ele abrindo a porta. – Sejam bem vindos!

Cada um foi entrando na sala, não deixando de observar o ambiente que fora criado para eles fazerem uso. A sala continha apenas uma mesa no centro e várias cadeiras em volta com a quantidade certa de pessoas que fariam uso delas. Satisfeito, Tiago sentou em uma das cadeiras completamente sorridente.

- Esse lugar é sinistro. – comentou Pedro sentando-se na outra ponta da mesa.

- Tudo para você é sinistro. Espero que, quando ver a bunda de uma mulher, não diga que é sinistro. – disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

- Depende... se não for peluda.

Muitos caíram na risada. Todos se sentaram fazendo um círculo certeiro em volta da mesa. Animado, Tiago tirou a tábua de Ouija da mochila e a depositou no centro. Todos ficaram observando o objeto por um longo tempo.

- Você tem certeza que quer jogar, Potter? – perguntou Lílian seriamente.

- E por que não? – indagou Tiago cruzando os braços.

- Por que ela é medrosa. – respondeu Sirius no lugar dela.

- Calado, Black. A conversa não chegou no chiqueiro.

- Engraçado, juro que te vi lá.

- Mas que saco, vocês só sabem brigar? – disse Marcela ficando irritada.

- Foi mau, Marcelinha. Não brigaremos mais. – disse Tiago calmamente. – Só não tenho culpa se sua amiga é uma medrosa.

- Eu não sou medrosa! – disse Lílian com os dentes cerrados.

- Então o que teme? – disse Tiago.

- Isso é perigoso, Potter. – respondeu ela.

Tiago pegou a Ouija nas mãos.

- É apenas um jogo! Vamos, Evans, não seja medrosa. – atiçou Tiago com a Ouija em mãos e caminhando até Lílian.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira legal, Potter. Você mexe com espíritos.

- Será que eles responderão se terei a minha tão sonhada chance com você? – disse Tiago colocando sua mão apoiada na parede, encurralando Lílian.

- Não tente lidar com isso. Irá se arrepender.

Sirius dera um longo assovio.

- Se for para continuar com a palhaçada, irei embora. – disse Frank ficando em pé.

- Relaxa, Frank! Evans está de TPM e temos que entender. – disse Tiago voltando a se sentar.

Antes de tentar retrucar, Marcela a impediu com uma pesada censura no olhar.

- Certo! – Tiago colocou novamente a Ouija no centro da mesa e sentou-se. – A pergunta que não quer calar: quem fica para jogar?

Todos se olharam entre si. Estavam sentindo o mesmo tipo de nervosismo no estômago.

- Eu fico! – respondeu Sirius sem demora. Remo e Pedro também afirmaram que ficariam.

- Eu estou nessa! – disse Frank empolgado.

- Eu também! – disseram Gillian e Elisabeth.

- Se é assim, eu jogo também! – disse Alice sorrindo para o namorado.

Marcela e Lílian não deram suas devidas respostas sendo observadas pelo restante do grupo.

- E a dupla dinâmica? – perguntou Sirius se apoiando nos pés da cadeira.

- Eu... – Marcela olhou para os demais.

- Vai fofocar?

- Pare com isso, Pontas! – disse Remo.

- Eu fico! – respondeu Marcela com a voz fraca.

- Se é assim, eu fico também!

- Perfeito! As mais chatas resolveram ficar, então, nada o que temer. Estamos juntos nesse buraco. – disse Tiago se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Alguém tem noção de como se joga isso? – perguntou Alice olhando para a tábua.

- Mais ou menos! – respondeu Remo.

- Então nos explique, Aluado! Eu não sei mexer nessa joça. – disse Sirius dando um empurrão no objeto.

Remo olhou atentamente para a tábua. Ficou analisando-a por alguns segundos.

- Certo! – o garoto ajeitou-se na cadeira. – Todos coloquem as mãos nesse objeto e o guiem no mesmo sentido, ok? – avisou Remo olhando para todos os presentes.

Lentamente, um a um foram colocando as mãos no ponteiro da Oiuja.

- Seria melhor um dedo de cada um. – disse Marcela encarando o garoto.

- Concordo! Nem estou com a mão encostada no objeto. – disse Lílian tentando encontrar uma posição melhor na mesa.

- Certo! Coloquem um dedo no ponteiro, de preferência, o indicador. – disse Remo calmamente.

Todos fizeram o que foi dito. O silêncio pairou sobre o grupo que parecia aflito naquele momento.

- Certo! – disse Lílian sem ar.

- Vamos chamar o amiguinho espírito. – Tiago endireitou-se e olhou para o tabuleiro.- Tem algum espírito aqui?

O ponteiro se manteve no lugar.

- Hum... ele é tímido! – zombou Sirius.

- Não zombe, Sirius. – disse Marcela seriamente. – A partir do momento que você se coloca para jogar, deve tratar os espíritos com respeito.

- Ui! Ui! Desculpa! – disse Sirius mostrando a língua.

Naquele instante, um solavanco fez com que o ponteiro andasse até a extremidade do tabuleiro.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Pedro apavorado.

- Alguém empurrou! Eu sei que empurrou. – disse Tiago olhando para todos. – Vamos, Almofadinhas, foi você.

- Eu não empurrei nada! – negou ele.

Rapidamente, o ponteiro começou a deslizar pelas quatro extremidades do tabuleiro.

- Isso é pavoroso! – comentou Lílian.

- Não tira o dedo! – avisou Marcela, ao ver que a ruiva quase cometeu este ato.

- Tem algum espírito aqui? – perguntou Gillian calmamente.

O ponteiro deslizou para o número oito.

- Tem oito espíritos aqui? – disse Tiago abismado.

Rapidamente, o ponteiro fora parar na letra "N" e depois voltou para o número oito.

- Por que aponta para o número oito? – perguntou Remo confuso.

**" P-O-R-Q-U-E S-I-M"**

- Que espírito mais simpático. – disse Sirius rindo.

- 'Tá! Vamos ver se esse troço é verdade! Qual é meu nome?

**"T-I-A-G-O J-A-M-E-S P-O-T-T-E-R"**

Lílian ficara de olhos arregalados.

- Ele sabe seu nome! Tem um espírito aqui. – disse ela quase sem ar.

- Isso todo mundo sabe! – disse Tiago. – Vamos fazer uma pergunta mais difícil.

- Certo! – disse Frank parando pensativo.

- Esse tabuleiro tem vida própria! – disse Pedro aflito. – Apavorante!

- Nos diga espírito, qual a cor do sutiã da Evans!

- Idiot...

Os dedos de cada um foram guiados novamente com um solavanco ainda mais rápido. Ao término, o ponteiro escreveu a cor branca.

- É branco mesmo? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Mas temos que saber! – disse Pedro. – Como continuaremos sem saber que há um espírito aqui?

Lílian olhou para os lados.

- Sim, é branco!

- Bom... isso indica que...

O ponteiro começou a se mover mais rapidamente. O ambiente estava tornando-se cada vez mais escuro e sombrio.

**"C-A-L-E A B-O-C-A O-U P-A-G-A-R-A C-A-R-O P-O-R I-S-S-O"**

- 'Tá falando de mim seu cretino? – perguntou Tiago.

O ponteiro fora parar até onde estava escrito "Yes".

- Até o espírito não te suporta. – comentou Lílian rindo.

- Você é espírito do bem ou do mal? – perguntou Marcela.

- Boa...

O ponteiro indicou o número oito novamente.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Remo confuso.

- Nem eu sei! – respondeu Marcela. A garota estava começando a ficar desconfortável.

O ponteiro deslizou mais uma vez pelas extremidades do tabuleiro parando mais uma vez no número oito.

- Estou ficando irritado! – disse Tiago socando o tabuleiro. – Você só conhece o número 8?

**"N"**

- Então por que não mostra outra coisa? – perguntou Elisabeth. – Com quantos anos irei morrer, por exemplo.

**"D-A-Q-U-I A D-O-I-S D-I-A-S"**

Elisabeth olhou para os lados.

- Ele está brincando. Só pode! – comentou ela, meio insegura.

O ponteiro dessa vez fora bastante rápido, mostrando as letras em um piscar de olhos.

**"T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"**

Silêncio.

- Estamos sendo zombados! – disse Alice boquiaberta.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Tem alguém empurrando esse ponteiro. – disse Tiago.

**"N-I-N-G-U-E-M E-M-P-U-R-R-O-U"**

- Então quem é você? – perguntou Lílian histericamente.

**"O Q-U-E I-R-Á M-A-T-A-R V-O-C-E-S"**

- Deboche! – disse Gillian.

- Cansei dessa palhaçada! – disse Elisabeth tirando o dedo do ponteiro. Estava aterrorizada e tentava disfarçar o que sentia.

- Não! – disse Marcela com firmeza.

- Por que não? – perguntou Elisabeth séria.

- Não pode tirar o dedo assim! – disse Marcela. – Temos que despachar o espírito...

- Não vou dar ouvidos a uma nerd chata que nem você. – interrompeu-a Elisabeth ficando em pé.

- Deveria! – disse Marcela com firmeza.

- 'Tá! Acabou a palhaçada! Pensei que essa joça fosse mais divertida. – disse Sirius tirando o dedo também.

- Esse espírito tem que dar um rolê de vassoura. Não dá medo nem no Ranhoso se bobear. – comentou Tiago fazendo o mesmo.

- Pode acreditar! – disse Pedro rindo.

Todos tiraram o dedo do tabuleiro, exceto Marcela que havia ficado sentada.

- Vai ficar aí conversando com nosso amiguinho número oito? – perguntou Tiago.

Marcela não respondeu. O ponteiro andou mais uma vez por toda a extensão do tabuleiro. A garota cerrou os olhos. Imagens estranhas começaram a tomar conta de sua mente.

- Sai daí! – chamou Remo.

Ela não saiu. Parecia que seu dedo havia ficado grudado no ponteiro que se movia com graciosidade por todo o tabuleiro. O corpo de Marcela havia começado a tremer. Ela parecia ter entrado em transe.

- Não... não...

- Sai daí! – chamou Remo mais uma vez, enquanto todos observavam a cena.

- Tire-a de lá, Remo! – pediu Lílian mordendo o lábio inferior.

Remo não pensou duas vezes ao notar que Marcela parecia bastante longe do local. A puxou de forma brusca fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Hey! Vejam! – disse Lílian apontando para o tabuleiro.

O ponteiro andou vagarosamente até o número oito novamente, tremeluzindo diante dele.

- Que diabos é isso? – indagou Tiago boquiaberto. – Essa menina é maluca!

- Vamos ver!

Gillian foi até o tabuleiro para saber o que acontecia. Ao tocar o ponteiro, afastou sua mão rapidamente. O objeto estava pegando fogo.

- Está muito quente! – disse ela dando alguns passos para trás.

- Marcela? Você está bem? – perguntou Lily preocupada.

A garota não respondeu. Abriu os olhos e pareceu levar um susto ao ver Remo lhe estendendo a mão.

- Venha! Te ajudo! – disse Remo ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- Está bastante frio aqui. – disse Marcela abraçando o próprio corpo.

- Acendam algo para ver se esquenta! – sugeriu Tiago.

- Estou sem varinha! – disse Sirius vasculhando os bolsos.

- Que inútil! – disse Lílian bufando.

Uma forte ventania começou a sacudir os objetos da Sala Precisa. Ambos olharam para os lados preocupados.

- Não há janelas aqui! – disse Pedro se escondendo atrás de Tiago.

- Olhem aquilo! – indicou Alice com a face mais branca do que um papel.

Lílian soltou um grande grito.

Na parede, em letras vermelhas, estava escrito o que eles jamais imaginariam ler. As letras deslizavam pela parede encardida ganhando mais ênfase conforme apareciam.

**" Nunca se deve mexer com o que está quieto..."**

Essa frase havia sumido, dando lugar a outra. Marcela apoiou-se em Remo. Sentia um imenso frio.

**" Agora deverão pagar com a vida"**

Apareceu outra depois dessa.

**"O espírito do mal foi libertado e não terá como fazê-lo voltar..."**

Marcela parecia estar vendo um fantasma diante de seus olhos. Sem demora, pegou a mão de Remo, Elisabeth não deixou a cena passar despercebida ficando extremamente irritada.

**" A não ser que..."**

- A não ser o quê, seu palhaço? – Tiago saiu à frente.

- Potter! – Lílian o segurou pela manga de sua camiseta.

**" Que todos morram ou sejam rápidos para me destruir."**

Naquele instante, o ponteiro caiu com estrondo no chão. As letras sumiram no mesmo instante deixando todos atordoados. A sala, que estava bastante escura, ganhou luz e a suposta ventania cessou-se.

- Vamos embora daqui! – disse Remo ainda olhando para Marcela que estava muito branca.

- Leve-a para a enfermaria! – disse Sirius. – Pontas e eu cuidaremos do resto.

- Ok! Vem Marcela!

Remo e Marcela deixaram o local deixando os demais amigos extremamente preocupados. Fosse o que fosse, nenhum deles havia levado a situação a sério.

- Nunca vi tanta babaquice junta! – disse Elisabeth sendo apoiada pelos demais.

E deixaram o tabuleiro para trás seguindo para a aconchegante Sala Comunal.

* * *

**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Quantos comentáriossssssss! Eu pensei que ninguém iria ler essa fic, mas pelo visto estão lendo e gostando. Que fofosssssssssssssssss! 

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E aí que o mistério irá começar. Esperem sangue no próximo capítulo (que trágica).

Amanda, moça que não deve ter conta no ff, agradeço a sua review! Você é muito fofa, sabia?

Aos demais, mandei respostas por e-mail e fico grata da mesma maneira!

Babiiiiiiiii..agradeço profundamente por estar betando minha fic! - Amo-a!

Beijos nas bochechas e até a próxima!


	4. Silenciados

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 3- Silenciados.**

Remo caminhava ao lado de Marcela que permanecia muito calada. Sua expressão não havia mudado em nada, pois parecia estar em tremendo. O garoto sempre buscava seu olhar, mas era completamente em vão. Marcela ainda abraçava seu próprio corpo e olhava para os lados como se alguém a vigiasse, mas tudo isso evitando olhar para o maroto que já estava ficando a cada momento mais preocupado. O silêncio era incômodo e, sem opção, Remo resolveu puxar conversa.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele delicadamente.

Marcela não respondeu. Continuou a fitar o nada fingindo não ouvir que o garoto havia lhe dirigido à palavra.

- Estamos próximos da enfermaria! – Remo estava tentando, em vão, puxar assunto com ela.

A garota apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Ambos continuaram a caminhar e não demoraram a chegar à enfermaria, agüentando os berros de Madame Pomfrey que parecia altamente chocada com o estado da Grifinória.

- Essa menina não está se alimentando direito. – resmungava ela. – Você precisa comer e não se empanturrar daqueles doces de Hogsmeade. Irá ficar anêmica.

- Agora agüenta! – comentou Remo sentando-se ao lado de Marcela.

- Tome isso e vá dormir! Isso irá te reanimar!

Madame Pomfrey entregou um cálice com uma mistura alaranjada para Marcela. A garota bebeu lentamente o líquido que tinha o gosto delicioso de laranja.

- Agora, vá dormir! Não vejo necessidade de você ficar aqui em observação. – disse Madame Pomfrey pegando o cálice de volta. – Mais alguma coisa, Sr.Lupin?

- Não! Pode ir dormir, Madame Pomfrey. Agradeço pela ajuda. – disse Remo educadamente.

Ainda emburrada, Madame Pomfrey retirou-se para seus aposentos.

- Ela se emburra muito fácil. – comentou Remo.

- Garanto que ela estava dormindo! – disse Marcela. Estava um pouco mais corada.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntou Remo ainda preocupado.

- Sim, sinto-me melhor! – respondeu Marcela olhando-o.

- Fiquei preocupado, digo, ainda estou. – Remo virou-se pra ela. – Por que continuou a mover o ponteiro?

Marcela encarou o garoto sem dar uma resposta. Nem ela sabia ao certo as razões de ter ficado para continuar movendo o ponteiro.

- Não sei! – respondeu ela. – Eu não sei!

- 'Tá! Tudo bem! Eu posso entender, mas os demais não irão. Vão achar que você continuou a brincadeira. – disse Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Aquilo não foi brincadeira, Remo. – disse Marcela com firmeza.

- Então... o que foi?

- Um jogo onde as pessoas eram céticas e que só estavam por diversão.

- Não havia manual de instruções no tabuleiro de Ouija. – disse Remo deixando escapar um risinho.

- Sim, não havia. – concordou Marcela. – Mas isso não é motivo de desrespeitar um espírito.

- Ninguém zombou o espírito!

Marcela riu.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ela.

- Bom... Pontas e Almofadinhas... era de se esperar não é?

- Espero que o "amiguinho número oito" seja caridoso com eles. – disse Marcela ficando em pé e saindo da enfermaria.

- Você me parece saber de muita coisa, não? – perguntou Remo indo atrás dela.

- Sei menos que você! – respondeu ela sem parar de andar.

- Menos? Duvido! – afirmou ele, no encalce dela.

Marcela parou de andar de repente. Sentiu um frio tomar conta de sua espinha.

- Isso faz parte da encenação? – perguntou Remo parando ao lado dela.

- Eu... eu não me sinto bem! – disse ela saindo correndo pelo corredor.

Sem alternativa, Remo correu atrás dela. Quando se deu conta, estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Você não vai a lugar algum até nos explicar tudo! – disse Elisabeth parando à frente de Marcela. Sem manter o controle, a garota acabou tropeçando nos pés e caindo em cima de Sirius.

- Opa! Se quer agarrar, resolveremos isso rapidinho. – disse ele pegando-a pela cintura.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – disse Marcela ficando em pé e ajeitando as vestes.

- Esqueci que ela prefere as mãos macias do Aluado. – disse Sirius caindo na risada juntamente com Tiago.

- Mas as mãos do Aluado pertencem a minha pessoa. – disse Elisabeth indo até o garoto e pegando sua mão. Marcela preferiu ficar na sua.

- Olha o Aluado, causando bagunça nos corações femininos. – zombou Tiago rindo.

- Fique quieto, Pontas. – pediu Remo morrendo de vergonha e tentando se esquivar de Elisabeth.

- Não é, Aluado, que você é meu? – perguntou Elisabeth passando a mão por seu rosto.

- Elis... desculpe decepcioná-la, mas faz tempo que não estamos juntos. – disse Remo largando a mão dela.

O rosto de Elisabeth contraiu-se de fúria.

- Certo! Já que é assim, - a garota cruzou os braços e virou-se para Marcela – você ainda não nos deu uma explicação.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Marcela confusa.

- Por que continuou com o bendito dedo no ponteiro? – perguntou Elisabeth aproximando-se dela. – Essa sua cara de "songa" não irá me enganar.

- Você acredita em espíritos, Elisabeth? – perguntou Marcela.

- Não! Espírito é uma baboseira! – respondeu ela, quase cuspindo em Marcela.

- Pois deveria! Ele te deu um prazo de dois dias para se manter viva.

- Olha aqui! – Elisabeth pegou-a pelo pescoço.

- Solte-a! – pediu Remo interferindo.

- E pelo jeito enfeitiçou Remo, não é?

- Ih! Mulher mal amada dando espetáculo na Sala Comunal. – comentou Tiago rindo.

- Elisabeth, solte-a! – pediu Lílian.

- Faça-a responder! – disse Elisabeth.

- Bom... se você não matá-la antes, quem sabe ela não responda? – disse Pedro dando de ombros.

Sem escolha, Elisabeth soltou a grifinória que estava completamente sem ar.

- Agora quem quer explicação sou eu! – disse Frank. – Foi você que empurrou o ponteiro. Foi você quem fez aquelas frases aparecerem.

- Eu não fiz nada! – respondeu Marcela entre dentes.

- Eu juro que, se eu morrer, eu te busco. – avisou Elisabeth.

- Ora! Quem acabou de dizer que não acredita em espíritos? – zombou Marcela.

- Qual é gente? Foi uma brincadeira que saiu do controle. Ninguém ficará sem olhos ou acordará morto. Bobagens de nossa mente extremamente aguçada. – disse Gillian lixando as unhas.

- Adorei essa mente aguçada. Por causa dela descobri a cor do sutiã da Evans. – disse Tiago mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – disse Lílian lhe dando um safanão. – Gente, parem de questionar a Marcela. Gillian tem razão. Foi uma brincadeira que saiu dos limites.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Pareciam estar refletindo ou forçando a mente a acreditar no que acabara de ser dito.

- Evans, como você me explica aquela ventania em uma sala fechada? – perguntou Tiago seriamente.

- Como você explica aquelas frases? – perguntou Sirius.

- Como você explica o fato da sua amiguinha ter continuado a mover o ponteiro? –perguntou Tiago.

- E como você me explica...

- CHEGA! – berrou Marcela. Todos a encararam.

- Você quem deveria dar as respostas. – Elisabeth a encarou mais uma vez.

Marcela deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo com vocês! – disse ela passando por eles e rumando para a escadaria de mármore.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, sua..

- OPA! Nada de baixaria! – Tiago levantou – Vamos dar um desconto!

- E onde está o tabuleiro? – perguntou Alice.

Tiago deu um tapa na testa.

- Está na Sala Precisa! – respondeu ele. – Tenho que ir buscar.

- Daqui você não sai, Potter! – avisou Lílian. – Está tarde!

- Grande coisa! – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Potter, não vá!

- Ninguém vai me matar, não! – disse ele. – E outra, quem morre daqui dois dias é Elisabeth.

Elisabeth não ficou nada feliz com o comentário enquanto todos riram.

- Vamos esquecer esse tabuleiro. – disse Gillian. – Já nos divertimos!

- Aconselho a devolução do objeto. – disse Remo seriamente.

Tiago olhou abobalhado para os presentes.

- Vocês acham que irei me livrar daquela peça? – ele riu. – Mas é claro que não.

- Potter, isso é sério! – Lílian disse.

- Quero como meu oráculo! – disse Tiago sonhadoramente. – Ele ainda me deve a bendita resposta que decidirá para sempre meu futuro.

- E o que você quer saber? – perguntou Alice já imaginando a resposta.

- Sair com a Evans. – Tiago sorriu. – Evans, meu amor, saia comigo.

- Nem morta! – respondeu ela.

- Cuidado, ou o número oito acabará com sua vida. – disse Sirius dando, logo em seguida, uma risada maléfica.

- Sem graça! – resmungou Lílian.

- Por isso que preciso consultá-lo diariamente. – explicou-se Tiago.

- Você não pode usar a tábua tantas vezes seguidas. O espírito irá gostar muito de sua companhia e você passará sua vida inteira dependendo dela. – disse Marcela.

Todos a encararam.

- Olha! Alguém aqui está doido para falar. – disse Elisabeth. – Fale nerd!

- Gente, esse assunto já saturou. Vamos dormir! – disse Lílian.

Tiago aproximou-se dos amigos.

- Vamos prometer uma coisa! – ele olhou para cada presente. – Mas antes, eu preciso saber quem usaria a tábua novamente.

Frank, Sirius, Pedro, Gillian e Elisabeth ergueram as mãos.

- Aluado? – chamou Sirius olhando-o seriamente.

Sem opção, o garoto ergueu a mão.

- Pensei que você não fosse submisso a eles. – comentou Lílian desapontada.

- Evans?

- Não irei jogar, Potter! – respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Evans?

- Eu já respondi!

- Evans?

- Aiiiiii! 'Tá bem!

Lílian ergueu a mão enquanto Marcela e Alice se encaravam.

- Eu 'tô dentro! – disse Alice.

- E quem sobra? A nerd! – zombou Elisabeth rindo.

- Marcela? – chamou Sirius.

- Não irei e nem tente repetir meu nome. – disse ela com firmeza.

Tiago suspirou.

- Por que você sempre estraga as coisas? – perguntou ele.

- Sou a única sensata. – respondeu ela simploriamente. – Agora.. se me dão licença! – e deu as costas rumando para o dormitório das garotas.

Tiago deu um soco na poltrona.

- Me prometam uma coisa, tudo que acontecer entre nós, não contem a ela.

- Isso será um prazer! – respondeu Elisabeth sorridente.

- Potter, você está pegando pesado com a Marcela. – disse Lílian chateada.

- Ensine sua "amiga" a ser fiel a você. – disse Tiago irritado. – Ela arregou e tenho certeza que correrá para um responsável e nos dedurará.

- Ninguém teve culpa se você teve essa idéia absurda. – retrucou Lílian.

- E não tenho culpa se vocês entraram na onda. – Tiago aproximou-se mais dela. – Pode ir atrás dela se quiser.

- E é o que farei!

Lílian ajeitou sua mochila nas costas.

- Passem bem com o número oito. – disse Lílian subindo as escadas.

- Mais alguém irá desistir? – perguntou Tiago.

- Deixa de ser tolo. Estamos com você. – afirmou Frank.

- Assim que se fala! – disse Tiago lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.

- Vamos dormir! Estou exausto! – disse Sirius ficando em pé.

- Antes de irmos, não aconteceu nada e ninguém nunca ouviu falar do tabuleiro, ok? – disse Tiago colocando um ponto final no assunto.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Logo, um a um rumou até seus devidos dormitórios extremamente pensativos. Gillian, Elisabeth e Alice entraram no dormitório que dividiam com Lílian e Marcela.

- Cadê a sonsa? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Elis... pára com isso! – pediu Lílian já vestida com seu pijama.

- 'Tá! Não quero cabelos brancos mesmo!

Marcela já estava deitada e rodeada pelo dossel de sua cama. Estava pensativa e ao mesmo tempo apavorada.Não queria dormir e não queria sentir-se sozinha. As luzes se apagaram e ela não via nada a fazer exceto dormir. Revirou-se várias vezes na cama puxando o cobertor para si. Sentia frio e nada parecia querer mudar aquilo.

De fato, ela não estava se sentindo bem.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecos da minha imensa vida! Preciso dizer que amei demais todas as reviews deixadas até esse presente momento? Preciso dizer que a cada dia essa pobre autora fica contente com os resultados gradativos dessa fic?

Sim, eu estou feliz e agradeço vocês por isso.

Ando com crise autoral então não liguem se os capítulos demorarem. Dependo também da minha beta linda, querida e fofa, mas ela precisa dos meus capítulos não é mesmo? Amo-a Babi!

Agradeço realmente a todos e irei conciliar a resposta da reviews ao meu tempo limitado de lazer..¬¬' Odeio ser gente grande!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Aceito críticas e elogios!

Beijos nas bochechas amorecos!

Até a próxima,

**)0( Stef's.**


	5. Falso Brilho

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 4- Falso Brilho.**

O dia seguinte fora o mais tenso da vida dos marotos e dos demais que participaram do jogo. O Domingo que deveria ser um dia divertido, foi o mais tedioso da vida deles. O pior de tudo era ter que encarar a notícia de que a tábua de Ouija fora roubada do museu. Os comentários e as suposições eram imensas, mas ninguém poderia imaginar que os culpados estavam muito próximos de todos.

- Não aconteceu nada, Rabicho! – disse Tiago cochichando.

- Não mije nas calças, por favor, ou melará tudo. – disse Sirius no mesmo tom que Tiago.

O pequeno maroto realmente estava apavorado. Tudo que ouvia fazia suas pernas tremerem e, se não fosse por Tiago e Sirius, já estaria urinando nas calças.

- Onde está Aluado? – perguntou Tiago ao notar a ausência do amigo.

- Foi estudar, como sempre. – respondeu Sirius. – Você sabe né! Mesmo quebrando as regras nosso querido lobinho não pode perder a pose.

Tiago sorriu. Os três caminhavam calmamente até o lado de fora do castelo, onde Lílian, Elisabeth e Gillian se encontravam. As três estavam sentadas à sombra de uma árvore com alguns livros em volta. De fato, não aparentavam estar centradas nos estudo.

- Espero que ele vá para Azkaban por conta disso. – comentou Lílian a suas amigas, encarando Tiago que passava pomposo por elas.

- Não exagera, Lily. Você só diz essas coisas por que gosta dele. Duvido que não esteja preocupada.

- Eu? Preocupada? – Lily olhou para os lados. – Certo! Estou preocupada, ok? Mas ninguém precisa saber disso. Se descobrirem que Potter foi o bandido que pegou aquele maldito tabuleiro, ele está perdido.

Elisabeth e Gillian olharam-se. De fato, Tiago estaria dando sua cabeça de graça aos dementadores.

- Lily, tudo ficará bem. Só precisamos guardar segredo. – disse Gillian calmamente. – Estão servidas?

Lílian bufou.

- De onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntou a ruiva com cara de nojo.

- Nada como um safado "sangue-ruim" para me dar o que quero. – disse Gillian acendendo um cigarro. – Comércio ilegal se é que me entendem.

Elisabeth riu.

- Você me surpreende! – disse ela alisando os cabelos.

- Vocês irão jogar novamente? – perguntou Lílian olhando para ambas.

- Eu não tenho nada a perder! Ora,Lily! Você não acha que realmente há um espírito do mal querendo nos matar, né?

- Aquilo tudo foi bastante real! – explicou-se Lílian.

- Deveria perguntar a Marcela. Ela deve saber muita coisa. – Elisabeth fechou a cara. – Aquela sonsa tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Deixe-a em paz! – pediu Lílian. – Ela possui problemas bastante graves e não devemos impor mais essa dor de cabeça na vida dela.

- Que tipo de problemas? – Elisabeth perguntou. – Ah! Já sei! Nutrir uma paixão platônica pelo Remo, não é?

Lílian suspirou.

- Para sua felicidade, Marcela não sente nada pelo Remo. – respondeu Lílian com firmeza. – E mesmo que gostasse, não seria da sua conta já que faz questão de esfregá-lo na cara dela.

- Bom... não é o que aparenta ser. – Elisabeth sorriu. – Mas, fora isso, tem algo mais grave?

- Sabe que eu não sei. – Lílian dera de ombros. – Marcela sempre foi muito na dela e sempre adorou se isolar. Ela é uma boa amiga e ouvinte, mas não sabe conversar sobre seus sentimentos.

- Marcela é misteriosa desde que pisou nessa escola. – disse Gillian calmamente. – Parece o Remo!

- Ela não tem nada a ver com o Remo. – retrucou Elisabeth.

- Convenhamos que ambos tem seus mistérios. Remo e Marcela se isolam, não falam muito, lêem bastante, estudam feito loucos e tem mistérios inimagináveis. – explicou Gillian.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eles se mereçam.

- Elis, desculpe, mas Marcela e Remo tem tudo a ver. – disse Lílian calmamente.

- Você só pode ser cega! – Elisabeth ficou em pé. – Marcela não é mulher para Remo.

- Pare de dizer isso! Você nem gosta dele! Só ficou com ele por capricho e pelo simples fato do Potter ter lhe dado uma bica. – disse Lílian.

Elisabeth sorriu.

- E isso feriu seus sentimentos, não é? – a garota sorriu.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lily desentendida.

- Agora entendo por que estava chateada. Sabe, você e a Marcela merecem aplausos. Vocês sonham ter o que não podem possuir.

- Meninas! Não briguem! - pediu Gillian.- Vocês levam as coisas a sério demais.

- Como não levar? – Lílian cruzou os braços. – Elisabeth, em hipótese alguma eu fiquei chateada com seu relacionamento com o Potter muito menos a Marcela. Então, cale a sua boca.

- Magoou sim! Você é fracassada demais para admitir.

- Será que dá para as duas pararem de brigar? – Gillian ficou em pé. – Mas que saco!

- Ela quem começou! – disse Lílian bastante chateada.

- Não deveria ter dado corda. – Gillian virou-se para Elisabeth. – Não ofenda a Lílian. Diferente de você, Potter a convida para sair por que gosta dela e não para tirar uma casquinha.

Aquilo fora à gota d'água para Elisabeth.

- 'Tá! Como quiser! – a garota deu de ombros. – Lily, só quero que se convença de que não há nenhum espírito maligno ok?

- Certo! – concordou Lílian meio incerta. – Vou fingir que não tem nada de mau nisso.

Elisabeth sorriu, embora o comportamento de Lílian fosse bastante sério.

- Olha, garotas! O sonso do Richard! – indicou a morena com a cabeça.

Lílian virou-se. Richard era um dos garotos mais zoados da escola, depois de Severo Snape. Seus cabelos eram mal cuidados e horrivelmente cortados. Suas vestes eram velhas e seu sorriso não era nada bonito. Por trás dele, havia um imenso mau hálito.

- O que quer nerd? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Pediram que eu entregasse isso a você. – disse ele estendendo o que parecia um bilhete. Sua mão tremia bastante.

- Hum... quem mandou? – Elisabeth pegou o papel e começou a abri-lo.

- Não posso dizer! – Richard deu de ombros. – Até mais, meninas! – e saiu correndo de volta para o castelo parecendo apavorado.

Lílian ficou observando o garoto até que ele sumisse de vista. Acontecido isso, encarou Elisabeth completamente afoita.

- O que diz? – perguntou ela.

- _"Espero você no corredor do segundo andar para conversarmos. Encontre-me em uma sala onde há um colar de diamantes na porta a meia noite e um." _– leu Elisabeth. – Meia noite e um?

- Um encontro inusitado! – disse Gillian rindo.

- Estranho! Remo não costuma ser assim.

- Elisabeth, desculpe te decepcionar, mas Remo não namora mais você. – disse Lílian simploriamente.

- Talvez ele queira se reconciliar. – disse Elisabeth completamente feliz. – Ele é gamado em mim.

- Era até enxergar a Marcela na neblina. – discordou Gillian.

- Nunca mais diga isso sua despeitada! – Elisabeth ficou completamente descontente.

- Eu? Despeitada? – Gillian riu. – Tenho noventa de busto, amor.

Lílian bufou.

- Você vai se encontrar com o estranho? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Claro! Seja quem for, não é todo dia que se ganha um colar de diamantes. – Elisabeth ficou em pé. – As vejo por aí. Irei me arrumar.

- Mas ainda são 17:30. – comentou Lílian confusa.

- Você sabe como ela é! – disse Gillian. – Oferecida, interesseira e... rodada.

Lílian não se conteve e deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Mas hoje é dia de visitas! Olha quem vem aí!

Remo caminhava até as duas garotas com uma certa pressa.

- Reunião na Sala Comunal. Minerva quer conversar com todos os alunos do sétimo ano.

- Certo!

Lílian e Gillian levantaram-se rapidamente e seguiram Remo. O local já estava com todos os alunos do sétimo ano.

- Certo! Agora que a turma está completa, vamos ao que interessa. – Minerva endireitou-se encarando cada aluno presente. – Bom... o Profeta Diário anunciou uma notícia que me deixou extremamente intrigada...

- Hum... e o que a deixou de tal forma, professora? – perguntou Tiago calmamente.

Minerva parou ao lado dele.

- Sei que não se preocupa com nada além de seu umbigo, Potter, mas irei lhe informar o que houve. – Minerva o encarou firmemente. – Um objeto muito valioso e perigoso fora furtado do Museu de Arte ontem durante a visitação de vocês. Saiu no Profeta Diário e o Ministro está bastante preocupado.

- Por que ele estaria preocupado, professora? – perguntou Frank com um certo desdém.

- Porque esse objeto é perigoso e, se cair em mãos erradas, pode trazer conseqüências gravíssimas.

Lílian virou-se e encarou Tiago, que lhe mandou um beijo.

- Que tipo de conseqüências, professora? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Nem queira saber, Srta. Thurton. – disse Minerva com o lábio inferior contraído. Era um grande sinal de preocupação.

Cochichos foram ouvidos por todos os lados. A notícia não era chocante para alguns, mas era bastante interessante.

- Mas quem roubaria uma tábua velha? – perguntou Sirius coçando o queixo.

- É a mesma pergunta que lhe faço. Por que roubar uma peça velha? – disse Minerva parando diante dele.

- Para fazer fogueira? – sugeriu ele.

Muitos ao redor riram, mas pararam no mesmo instante quando Minerva lhes lançou um terrível olhar.

- Muito engraçadinho, Sr.Black. Cinco pontos a menos para sua casa. – Minerva estava irritada. – Voltando, como o objeto foi roubado, todas as casas serão revistadas até que encontrem o artefato. Caso isso não ocorra, outras providências serão tomadas.

- E por que nos acusam? – perguntou Gillian.

- Porque vocês eram os únicos no museu no exato momento do roubo. – respondeu Minerva pesarosa.

- Poderia ser um dos guias! Eu não fui com a cara daquele que nos ajudou. – disse Pedro com uma falsa veemência.

- Mas eles nos acusam antes de impor a culpa em seus funcionários, Sr. Pettigrew. – Minerva encarou o pequeno garoto. – Desejo que todos fiquem no Salão Principal até tudo ser revistado, ok?

Muitos soltaram exclamações de indignação. A contra gosto, os alunos saíram da Sala Comunal completamente inconformados enquanto Minerva e alguns ajudantes entravam em ação.

- Onde está a tábua? – perguntou Lílian indo até Tiago.

- Fale baixo! – pediu ele pegando Lílian e levando-a para um canto. – Caso não se lembre, deixei na Sala Precisa.

- Você está encrencado, Potter. – disse Lílian seriamente.

- Você me diz cada coisa nova. – Tiago sorriu. – Fico surpreso com suas palavras.

- Não zombe de mim!

- Não me menospreze!

Ambos se encararam por alguns instantes. Ao se tocar onde estavam, Lílian afastou-se de Tiago imediatamente.

- Por que tem tanto medo de mim? – perguntou ele. – Não sou o número oito.

Lílian deu um sorriso amarelado.

- Muito engraçadinho! Acho que tenho mais medo de você do que do número oito. – zombou Lílian. – Tchau!

Tiago a puxou de volta.

- Se não tem medo, por que não aceita sair comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Porque não sou retardada em fazer isso. – respondeu Lílian.

- Ah! Entendo! Você deve estar magoada por eu ter ficado com sua amiga e não com você.

- Não diga besteiras, Potter. Eu não fiquei nem um pouco abalada com o relacionamento de vocês. Sabe, até que vocês combinam. Nasceram para usar as pessoas como se fossem lixo. – disse Lílian irritada. – Até mais, Potter!

A cada instante, Tiago ficava mais impressionado com as atitudes da ruiva. Aquilo o deixava mais desesperado para conquistá-la de vez. Parado feito idiota tentando assimilar o que ela havia acabado de dizer, resolveu seguir seu rumo encontrando os marotos sentados embaixo da habitual árvore.

- O que a Evans queria? – perguntou Sirius.

- Encher! – disse Tiago deitando na grama. Parecia despreocupado até uma coisa estranha tomar conta de seu estômago. – Aluado, você viu a Marcela?

Remo negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ela não estava na Sala Comunal e não a vi no café. Muito menos no almoço.

- Ela não quer encarar a gente. – disse Sirius. – Melhor assim, Pontas.

- Marcela tem o poder de nos dedurar! – disse Tiago com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Está a fim dela, Pontas? – perguntou Pedro rindo.

Tiago deu uma risada gostosa.

- Ela é do Aluado e não minha.

Remo corou.

- Vou procurá-la! – disse Remo ficando em pé.

- Vai enfrentar a Marcela Mística? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Não tenho nada a perder! – disse Remo dando de ombros e seguindo seu rumo. Mal dera dois passos e Elisabeth entrou a sua frente.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou ela aproximando-se dele.

- Vou procurar a Marcela. – respondeu ele calmamente.

Elisabeth fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

- Ela não quer ver ninguém. – disse ela entre dentes.

- Você sabe onde ela está? – perguntou Remo esperançoso.

- Ora! Não seja tolo! Claro que sei, mas não irei te dizer. – Elisabeth estava bastante nervosa. – Não me conformo que tenha me trocado por ela.

- O que quer dizer? Elisabeth, nem estamos juntos.

- É o que você diz, mas sei que tem uma surpresa guardada na manga. – Elisabeth deu um selinho rápido em Remo. – Espero ansiosamente.

E foi nessa ansiedade que Elisabeth permaneceu o resto da tarde. Remo havia desistido de procurar Marcela, pois não fazia idéia de onde começar. A liberação das Salas Comunais fora bem no horário do jantar o que deixou todos bastante felizes, principalmente com a notícia de que nada fora encontrado. Já eram 23:55h, quando Elisabeth dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem.

- Aonde você vai com essa saia curta? – perguntou Lílian.

- Remo adora essa saia! – disse Elisabeth ajeitando o cabelo. – Como estou?

- Uma perua! – respondeu Gillian sem demora.

- Boa resposta, invejosa! – disse Elisabeth. – Bom, meninas, espero que estejam acordadas quando eu voltar. Contarei toda a potência do Aluado para vocês.

- Não faço a mínima questão de saber. – disse Lílian rindo.

- Ah! Esqueci que seu forte é o Potter. – Elisabeth riu ao ver a expressão mal humorada de Lílian. – _Bye, girls._

Elisabeth passou pela porta fechando-a logo em seguida. Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente para que ninguém notasse sua saída. Vagou pelos corredores escuros na ponta dos pés para não atrair a gata intrometida de Filch. Era incrível como estava sentindo um imenso frio.

- Isso por que está nem um pouco gelado. – comentou Elisabeth alisando as mãos uma na outra. - Aonde está esse maldito colar.

De olhos atentos, Elisabeth fitou cada porta e nada de colar pendurado nelas. Estava começando a ficar irritada.

- Remo... se você estiver aí, apareça. – disse Elisabeth voltando pelo longo corredor.

Elisabeth poderia jurar que vira um vulto passando pela janela da escola. O vidro estava entreaberto trazendo uma forte ventania.

- Loucura! Isso por que estamos no outono. – disse Elisabeth fechando a janela. – Vamos a caça!

A janela voltou a se abrir com um estampido. Elisabeth virou-se lentamente.

- Muito engraçadinho! – disse ela olhando para os lados. Vira o vulto novamente. – Quem está aí?

Curiosa, passou a seguir o vulto. Não demorou a encontrar a porta com o colar de diamantes pendurado.

- Que lindo! – disse ela levando sua mão até o colar. No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu. – Hum... um pouco de mágica.

Antes de entrar, a jovem pegou o colar e pendurou em seu pescoço. Avançou até o espelho mais próximo e começou a se encarar.

- Eu já sou linda e, com esse colar, fiquei perfeita!

Rapidamente, o espelho em que ela se olhava rachou ao meio fazendo-a recuar. A largura do colar havia diminuído, fazendo-a sufocar. As pedras encravaram sua pele como facas fazendo-a sangrar completamente.

- So... socorro...

A voz da jovem não saía de forma alguma. O local começou a ficar mais frio que antes a fazendo sentir arrepios. Suas mãos tentavam impedir o sangramento, mas era completamente em vão. O vulto que havia visto passou rapidamente como na primeira vez.

- Al... al...

A sombra de um número oito apareceu no espelho rachado. Desesperada, ela começou a correr pelo corredor em busca de ajuda, mas ninguém veio até ela. Sem forças, seu corpo padeceu pelo chão. A última coisa que pôde ver era uma mensagem avermelhada na parede dizendo: "Adeus, Narcisista, morra com sua vaidade."

As pedras e o colar prensaram mais uma vez o pescoço da jovem fazendo-a dar seu último suspiro. O sangue escorria por seu pescoço inundando o corredor solitário. Ela ainda tentou retirar o colar do pescoço, mas seus dedos estavam dormentes de tanto frio que sentia. A última coisa que pôde sentir era sua pele ser cortada por algo que ela nunca poderia dizer. Elisabeth estava morta no corredor e, com um estampido, o colar que tinha no pescoço se tornou tão limpo e brilhante como se tivesse acabado de ter sido colocado. Seu corpo ficou completamente branco e uma luminosa letra surgiu em seu braço esquerdo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom..a primeira morte aconteceu! Como Elizabeth estava com queda no ibope, matei ela primeiro. huahuahauhauhauhauhau..zoeira gente!

Agradeço a **todas **as reviews deixadas por aqui. Agradeço por demaisssssssssssssssss! Isso ajuda muito a escrever, mantém os autores contentes e evita com que os autores entrem em crises autorais. E eu sou uma pessoa que tem MUITAS crises autorais.

Agradeço a Babi por estar tendo a paciência em betar essa fic. Privilegiada em saber tudo antes..hahuahauhauhauhau..morre.

Beijos para : **Dáfny, Bi Radcliffe, Amy L Black, Sarah e Bartira, Flavinha (como sempre né?) , Bruh - , Paty Evans, Babi Evans s2² , Srta. Black, Manoca Jana e Bia...**

Agradeço a todas as reviews de vocês. Obrigada por estarem aqui acompanhando essa fic.

Amudorooooooooooooooooooooo isso!

Beijos na ponta do nariz. 


	6. Voltando para o início

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 5- Voltando para o início.**

O Sol batia fracamente pelas janelas do castelo. Muitos alunos já estavam em pé preparando suas coisas para enfrentarem mais uma semana puxada de aulas. Marcela fora uma das primeiras a se levantar, deixando Lily e Gillian para trás. Achou estranho ver a cama de Elisabeth vazia, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Saiu do quarto e começou a descer as escadas vagarosamente. Levou um susto ao ver Remo Lupin parado à sua frente.

- Que susto! - disse ela levando a mão ao peito.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la! - disse Remo dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Bom dia!

- Bom dia! - sorriu ele. - Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, sinto-me! - respondeu ela.

- Er... bom... eu fiquei preocupado com você. Não apareceu ontem e tal.

- Está tudo bem! - respondeu ela passando por Remo. - Deveria perguntar isso a Elisabeth!

- Por que?

- Seria o mais óbvio! - disse ela passando pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Hum... não vi nada de óbvio! - resmungou Remo seguindo-a.

- Por que está me seguindo? - perguntou Marcela. - Tiago mandou você fazer isso?

- Não estou te seguindo, apenas estamos indo para o mesmo destino.

- E qual seria esse destino? - perguntou Marcela virando-se pra ele fazendo-o parar de andar.

- Salão Principal!

- Certo!

- Você... bom... vai voltar a jogar? - perguntou Remo com cautela.

Marcela parou de andar novamente.

- Qual parte você não entendeu quando todos estavam conversando na Sala Comunal?

- Pensei que tivesse dito isso apenas por estar com raiva. Aquilo te fez mal e acho que não jogaria novamente.

- Claro que não! Não me atrevo a jogar novamente. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Remo fitou o chão por alguns segundos.

- Você acredita nessa baboseira de que todos irão morrer? - perguntou ele.

- É imprevisível. Pode ser um espírito que apenas estava a fim de intimidar.

- Então conseguiu! - disse Remo dando um riso nervoso. - Estou apavorado!

- Não parece apavorado.

- Desde quando sou transparente? - perguntou Remo.

- Desde o momento que o vi pela primeira vez. Você é a pessoa mais transparente que conheço e tive essa certeza quando o vi sofrer por Elisabeth.

Remo suspirou.

- Isso é passado!

- Que ainda dói, não é?

- Nem tanto! Encontrei a saída para minha dor.

- É? E qual seria essa fórmula?

- Me apaixonar novamente.

Marcela parou de chofre.

- Hum... e já escolheu a vítima?

- Faz alguns meses.

Marcela abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia explicar, mas sentiu-se triste com a resposta dele.

- Gosta muito dela?

- Sou louco por ela!

- Então sua dor pela perda de Elisabeth sumiu. Isso é muito bom para você. - disse Marcela sorrindo.

- Com certeza! - afirmou Remo.

- Bom... o papo está bom, mas preciso comer algo.

- Então vamos!

Remo e Marcela caminharam sossegadamente até o Salão Principal. A jovem preferiu sentar-se sozinha a ter Remo como companhia. Sentindo-se desolado, o garoto juntou-se aos amigos que o encaravam como uma espécie muito rara na face da Terra.

- Por que estava com ela? - perguntou Sirius passando geléia na torrada.

- Porque queria saber se ela estava bem.

- Aluado, ela não é para você. - disse Tiago seriamente. - Ela é estranha! Ela não é como as outras garotas.

- Por isso mesmo! Cansei das mesmas garotas! - respondeu Remo.

- Acho que você cansou de "traçar" as oferecidas. - disse Sirius caindo na risada.

- Agora quer as virgens, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago rindo.

- Vocês são ridículos! - constatou ele puxando um prato de mingau com aveia.

Algumas horas depois, o Salão Principal já estava lotado de alunos. Para felicidade de Tiago, Lílian havia acabado de entrar no local começando a passar pela mesa da Grifinória com sua beleza chamativa, fazendo-o ficar de boca aberta como sempre.

- Perfeita! Mulher perfeita! - disse Tiago com um certo inconformismo batendo palmas.

- Cego! Completamente cego! - comentou Sirius rindo.

- E retardado! Precisa de um babador toda vez que a vê passar. - disse Pedro rindo. - Serve um guardanapo?

- Você não entende o que sinto, Rabicho, pelo simples fato de nunca ter apreciado uma obra de arte. - disse Tiago com uma certa profundidade.

- E pelo visto está virando poeta. - disse Remo não contendo a risada.

- E deve ter atraído a fera também. Olha quem se aproxima. - disse Sirius indicando a ruiva com a cabeça.

Ajeitando os cabelos da melhor forma que podia, Tiago sentou-se pomposamente ao ver que Lílian estava cada vez mais próxima do grupo de marotos. Ao chegar, a ruiva nem lhe dera bola, virando-se para Remo ignorando os outros completamente.

- Bom dia, Remo! - cumprimentou ela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia, Lily! O que a traz aqui?

- Queria saber se você sabe onde Elisabeth se meteu. A cama dela está intocada.

- Não sei onde ela poderia estar.

- Remo, ela dormiu com você, não foi?

- Ahá! Depois fica falando que não quer garotas iguaizinhas. - zombou Sirius, rindo.

- Quieto, Black! - Lílian lançou um olhar furtivo ao maroto.

- Eu não dormi com ela! - negou Remo meio perdido.

- Você não marcou um encontro com ela? - perguntou Lílian.

- Não!

A garota parou estupefata.

- Como assim não a chamou para um encontro?

- Não a chamei, Lílian. - afirmou Remo mais uma vez.

- Estranho! Ela me disse com tanta veemência que vocês teriam um encontro.

- Ela enlouqueceu!

Lílian ficou parada ali, pensativa, nem se dando conta de que a sineta havia tocado.

- Vamos andando! - Tiago levantou-se. - O ambiente está poluído com pessoas sem educação.

- Então vá embora mesmo, Potter, pois você precisa de aulas de etiqueta. - disse Lílian dando um sorrisinho.

- Você ainda me pagará por todas as ofensas, mocinha!

- Vai querer troco? - perguntou ela.

- Você nem terá tempo para pensar nisso. - disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

Balançando a cabeça, Lílian se despediu de Remo agradecendo a informação e voltou até onde estaria sentada, pegando sua mochila. Marcela e Gillian a acompanharam, juntamente com Alice, que ainda comia suas preciosas torradas.

- Assim irá se engasgar! - disse Lílian olhando-a.

- Estou faminta! - explicou-se.

- O que andou fazendo com o Frank, hein? - perguntou Gillian com uma certa malícia.

- Dever de casa! - respondeu Alice.

Marcela, Lílian e Gillian caíram na risada. Comentando sobre o "tal" dever de casa, as três rumaram para a aula de Feitiços. Ficaram assustadas ao verem alunos amontoados no meio do caminho e cochichando entre si.

- Que diabos é isso? - perguntou Lílian coçando a testa.

- Vá verificar, monitora! - disse Gillian rindo.

Sem demora, Lílian passou pelos demais alunos para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quase ficou cega ao se deparar com algo extremamente luminoso.

- Evans, chame suas amigas e venha conosco. - disse Tiago apressadamente, puxando-a para um pouco longe da multidão.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou ela confusa.

- Não há tempo para explicações. Faça o que digo, ok?

- Por que faria?

- Olha, Evans, não se faça de durona agora. Preciso de você e de suas amigas. Sem demora. - disse ele com firmeza na voz.

Sem escolha, Lílian fizera o que lhe fora pedido.

- Potter está nos chamando. Quer falar conosco. - disse Lílian com as bochechas rosadas.

- Podem ir! - disse Marcela dando alguns passos para trás.

- Podem ir? - exclamou Lílian. - Ele parece estar querendo nos dizer algo extremamente importante.

- Que com certeza tem a ver com aquele jogo. Eu não vou!

- Marcela, você precisa ir! - disse Lílian com firmeza.

- Não irei a lugar algum! - disse Marcela com a mesma firmeza.

Lílian dera um longo suspiro.

- Certo! Você quem sabe! Vamos meninas!

Gillian e Alice saíram ao encalce de Lílian pelo corredor. Não demoraram a encontrar Sirius, Pedro, Tiago e Frank encostados na parede justamente à espera delas.

- Cadê a Marcela? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ela não quis vir! - disse Lílian.

- Como assim? - perguntou ele indignado.

- Ela não quis vir, oras. - respondeu Lílian dando de ombros.

Irritado, Sirius foi atrás da garota. Ao encontrá-la, pegou-a pelo braço empurrando-a contra a parede.

- Estamos te chamando para conversar. - disse Sirius muito próximo a ela.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum! - disse ela tentando se soltar.

- Não vai? Mesmo sabendo que sua amiga está morta?

Marcela chocou-se com a notícia.

- Não acredita? Venha comigo!

Segurando-a pelo braço, Sirius arrastou-a pelo corredor passando pela multidão de alunos.

- Veja!

Marcela sentiu sua visão ser ofuscada por algo extremamente luminoso. Todo aquele brilho era emitido pelo um colar de diamantes, cujas pedras haviam ganhado um tamanho incrível. O corpo morto de Elisabeth estava pendente no teto deixando a mostra seu corpo completamente trucidado e ensangüentado. A jovem empalideceu e sentia seu estômago dar várias voltas seguidas. Estava apavorada.

- Ainda irá relutar? - perguntou Sirius encarando-a.

Marcela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Vamos vazar. A professora Minerva vem vindo aí.

E, rapidamente, caminharam até onde os demais estariam à sua espera.

- Podemos ir agora! - disse Sirius meio ofegante.

Quando Remo dera a intenção de que iria até Marcela, Sirius o impediu.

- Eu cuido dela! - afirmou ele segurando-a pelo braço.

- Para onde vamos? - perguntou Gillian.

- Sala Precisa! - respondeu Tiago.

Correram pelos corredores o mais rápido que podiam. Ao estar de frente para a porta aparentemente invisível, todos agiram da mesma forma imaginando o local perfeito para se jogar Ouija. A porta não demorou a se materializar e, com um piscar de olhos, todos entraram tomando todo cuidado e fechando a porta no mesmo instante.

- Por que estamos aqui? - perguntou Lílian. - O que tinha naquela bagunça?

Tiago suspirou.

- Elisabeth está morta!

- Que piada! - Lílian riu.

- Ele... fala sério! - disse Marcela com a voz fraca.

Os olhos de Lílian marejaram-se de lágrimas em questão de segundos.

- Isso não é possível! Remo, ela deveria estar com você.

- Mas ela não estava! - afirmou ele. - Nem vi sinal dela.

- Lily, por que Elisabeth estaria com Aluado? - perguntou Sirius.

- Por que ela recebeu um bilhete que marcava um encontro no segundo andar. - disse Lílian aflita. - Ela deveria entrar na sala onde havia um colar de diamantes pendurado.

- Quem entregou esse bilhete? - perguntou Remo.

- A besta do Richard! - respondeu Gillian.

- Vamos buscá-lo!

- Não, Potter! Ele não faria nada contra Elisabeth. - disse Lílian parando na frente dele.

- Então precisamos saber quem entregou o bilhete a ele. - disse Tiago.

- Ele tem razão! Podemos chegar no maníaco através do nerd retardado. - constatou Frank.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com Richard! - disse Marcela encarando Tiago. - Tem a ver com esse tabuleiro.

Todos olharam para trás e viram o objeto perfeitamente colocado em cima da mesa.

- O ponteiro deveria estar no chão! - disse Alice entrando em pânico.

- O problema não é o ponteiro e sim a morte de Elisabeth. - disse Sirius. - Marcela, creio eu que não tem nada a ver com o tabuleiro.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que sim. - afirmou ela.

- E por que teria tanta certeza? - perguntou Tiago.

- Hoje, faz dois dias que jogamos Ouija.

Frank assoviou. Lílian empalideceu.

- Asneira! Ela pode ter morrido ontem à noite! - disse Tiago cético.

- Creio que não, Potter! - Lílian estava praticamente sem voz.

- Como assim?

- No bilhete estava escrito para ela ir ao tal encontro a 00:01.

Marcela encarou Sirius e Tiago.

- Digam que é asneira! - desafiou ela.

- Continua sendo! - retrucou Sirius.

- Como Elisabeth iria a um encontro desse tipo e tão tarde? Ela deveria ter desconfiado. - disse Tiago como se aquilo fosse bastante óbvio.

- Ela foi pensando que o Aluado... - começou Lílian.

- Remo não seria tão burro em marcar um encontro a 00:01. - interrompeu-a Sirius.

- Ele tem razão! - apoiou Remo.

- Só tem uma forma de saber o que realmente aconteceu. - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos. - Jogarmos novamente!

- Eu estou fora! - disse Marcela.

- Por que sempre tenta tirar o corpo fora? - perguntou Alice balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Porque ela deve ter alguma culpa no cartório. - Sirius aproximou-se dela. - Se você não participar, te culpo pela morte de Elisabeth.

- Não faria isso!

- Não duvide!

Marcela olhou para os lados completamente perdida.

- E ainda coloco a culpa do furto do objeto nas suas costas. - completou Tiago.

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Marcela.

- Isso não é justo! - disse Remo.

- Deixe-a ir! - pediu Lílian.

- Não! Ela está envolvida de alguma forma como todos nós. Será besteira nos desunirmos. - disse Tiago irritado.

- Marcela... - chamou Remo.

- Isso é pressão psicológica. - disse Lílian enfesada. - Marcela, não fique se não se sentir bem.

- Precisamos dela para chamar o espírito novamente. - afirmou Frank. - Pelo menos eu acho, né?

- Bobagem! Podemos fazer isso sem ela. - disse Remo calmamente.

- Mas eu quero que ela fique e jogue novamente. - disse Tiago parando ao lado de Sirius. - Marcela, você tem algo a perder?

Marcela buscou o olhar de Lílian que estava tão preocupada quando ela. A ruiva tentou dar um toque consolador, mas já imaginava qual seria a decisão da sensível grifinória.

- Eu fico! - afirmou ela indo se sentar. Fitou o tabuleiro por alguns instantes com um certo medo no olhar. Tremendo, colocou seu dedo no ponteiro.

- Má...

- Está tudo bem! - disse Marcela tentando consolar Lily. - Vão ficar me olhando mesmo?

Tiago e Sirius foram os primeiros a se sentarem. Os demais logo fizeram o mesmo.

- Isso não é certo! - disse Lílian completamente fora de si.

- Vamos começar essa porcaria! - disse Tiago jogando a mochila no chão.

Aos poucos, os dedos dos presentes se apoiavam no ponteiro. Os olhares nervosos, as bocas secas, as pernas bambas. Eles não sabiam o que estavam realmente enfrentando.

* * *

**N/A:** Amoresss! Sei que demorei uma semana inteira para postar esse capítulo, mas eele já estava pronto, mas fiquei com uma tamanha preguiça de mandar para a minha fofa e querida beta. Resultado: entreguei em cima da hora!

Espero que tenha ficado a altura e que esqueçam a demora por conta disso (duvido muito, mas eu tentei)

Noussa! Estou REALMENTE contente com as reviews aqui deixadas. Isso me deixa tão saltitante!

**Agradeço a :** Mimi , .Miss.H.Granger, Brockthuela, Dáfny, Matt McGregor, Srta Black, Mana Jana, Mana Bruh, Jehssik, Flavinha mais fofa do que nunca (tenho que ler sua fic, eu sei! há!), Bia, Babi mais que fofa, mais que linda e mais que tudo, Donna Black.

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews de apoio e animação! Valeu mesmo! (Y)**

Se eue squeci de alguém, me perdoem! Eu me perdi no número de reviews, mas agradeço da mesma forma! s2

Até a próxima,

**)0( Stef's.**


	7. Ice and Fire

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 6- Ice and Fire.**

- Faremos o que agora? - perguntou Pedro tremendo nas bases.

- Nos concentramos? - sugeriu Alice perdida.

- Não nos concentramos da última vez, creio eu que isso não é realmente necessário.- disse Gillian.

- Tá! - Tiago dera um longo suspiro.- Por um acaso, o nosso amigo número 8 está presente nessa nobre Sala?

O ponteiro fora com toda força onde indicava "yes".

- Hum...foi rápido dessa vez. - disse Sirius rindo.- E aí, mané?

- Black! - Lílian o encarou severamente.

- Mas ele é um mané! - Sirius dera de ombros.

- O que perguntaremos agora? - disse Frank coçando a testa.

- Sobre Elisabeth! - disse Lílian na mesma hora. Endireitou-se na cadeira e fitou o tabuleiro.- Diga-me, Elisabeth fora assassinada?

O ponteiro dera um solovanco para trás, mas voltou a indicar "yes".

- Quem a matou? - perguntou Remo.

"V-O-C-E"

Todos encararam Remo por alguns instantes.

- Esse espírito está dopado! - disse Tiago rindo.- Quem seria o próximo a morrer nas mãos do Aluado, sr.espírito?

O ponteiro não se moveu. Depois de um longo tempo, andou pelas extremidades do tabuleiro e indicou o número 8.

- Eu não matei ninguém. - disse Remo quase sem ar.

- Mas o encontro era com você. - disse Gillian.

- Eu não marquei nada com ela. - negou Remo firmemente.

- Então quem foi?

O ponteiro voltou a se mover mostrando as vogais "e" e "u".

-Você? - indagou Marcela.

"Yes"

- Isso é palhaçada! - disse Tiago impaciente. - Você não é capaz nem de botar fogo na bunda, vai querer matar alguém?

- Potter! - trovejou Lílian.

- O que aconteceu com Elisabeth foi um acidente? - perguntou Marcela.

"No"

- A matou por quê? - perguntou Remo.

"I-N-V-E-J-O-S-A"

- Invejosa? Qual é?- Sirius riu.

- Nós já sabíamos disso. - Tiago afirmou.

- Por que a matou? - perguntou Remo mais uma vez.

O ponteiro não se moveu.

- É impressão minha ou esse ponteiro está gelado demais? - disse Alice calmamente.

- O ambiente está gelado! - observou Marcela.

- Você está aqui neste exato momento? - perguntou Lílian.

"Yes"

- Onde? - perguntou Tiago logo em seguida.

"N-A R-U-I-V-A"

Tiago encarou Lílian por alguns instantes.

- Não solte o ponteiro! - pediu Marcela.

- Como na ruiva? - perguntou Tiago enfesado.

"A-T-R-A-S D-E-L-A"

A sombra de alguém locomoveu-se lentamente atrás de Lílian. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem levantou-se com os pêlos dos braços arrepiados.

- Você quebrou o contato, Lílian.- disse Marcela olhando-a.

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Sirius encarando-a.

- Se o espírito realmente está querendo matar um de nós, comecemos pelas pessoas que quebram o contato.

- Está querendo me apavorar? - perguntou Lílian indignada.

- Não é..

- Elisabeth fora a primeira a quebrar o contato. - afirmou Remo pensativo.

- Coloque essa merda de dedo novamente. - ordenou Sirius.

- Ela não pode voltar! - disse Marcela.

- E quem você pensa que é? A vidente Marcela? - perguntou Sirius com uma certa irônia.

Naquele instante, o ponteiro havia ficado muito mais gelado e tremeluzia sobre o tabuleiro.

- Não soltem! - pediu Marcela novamente.

- Eu não irei agüentar! - disse Alice.- Meu dedo está dormente.

- Não solte! - pediu Marcela mais uma vez.

Lílian olhava completamente aflita para os lados. Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou seu dedo novamente no ponteiro.

- O que acha que está fazendo,Evans? - perguntou Tiago.

- Vocês não estão sozinho nessa. - disse ela calmamente.

Tiago a observou sentar. Não pôde disfarçar um sorriso pela atitude dela.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Pedro.

"T-O-D-O-S M-O-R-R-E-M"

- Ninguém vai morrer! - trovejou Tiago.

- Não sinto meu corpo! - disse Gillian com os lábios roxos.

- Agüente! - pediu Marcela.- Ficará quanto tempo aqui?

" A-T-E V-E-R S-A-N-G-U-E"

Remo estava perdendo a paciência.

- Sangue? Como assim? - perguntou Frank rangendo os dentes.

" S-E V-I-R-E-M"

- Almofadinhas, está com seu canivete aí? - perguntou o garoto.

- Sim, estou! - respondeu Sirius.- Para que quer ele?

- Apenas me dê! - pediu Remo.

Sirius pegou o canivete do bolso. Meio sem jeito, entregou ao maroto na outra ponta da mesa.

- Quer sangue?

"Yes"

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Marcela observando-o.

Remo colocou o apoio do canivete na boca. Abaixou a cabeça e fizera um corte no braço.

- Toma!

Os pingos avermelhados caíam sobre o tabuleiro que foi ficando cada vez mais quente. O ponteiro começou a tremer com uma força incrível. A sala que antes estava quase congelada, parecia um forno.

" T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"

- Pare com isso...

" T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"

- Chega!

" T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"

- Eu não agüento mais!

" T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"

- Está queimando!

" T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"

- Meu dedo!

" T-O-D-O-S I-R-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R"

Fogo. Era isso que estava começando a dominar a Sala Precisa. O armário estava sendo dominado por ele começando a se expandir pelas cortinas.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Lílian.

- Tirem os dedos do tabuleiro! - disse Tiago.

Tentando manter a calma, todos fizeram o que lhe fora dito. Puderam observar o ponteiro mover-se novamente para o número oito.

- Espírito tem nome? - perguntou Marcela botando o dedo novamente.

"Yes"

- E qual é? - perguntou ela.

- Marcela, sai daí! - chamou Lílian.

- Alguém consegue abrir a porta? - disse Alice fazendo força na maçaneta.

Frank fora até ela ajudar completamente em vão. A porta parecia estar emperrada.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou Marcela entre dentes.

O ponteiro não se moveu.

- Anda logo, espírito cretino!

"O-L-H-E A V-I-T-I-M-A"

Barulho de explosão. O local estava sendo completamente destruído pelo fogo. Marcela removeu seu dedo do ponteiro e, sem que os demais vissem, enfiou a tábua na mochila.

- Conseguiram abrir? - perguntou Lílian desesperada.

- Não dá! - disse Pedro.

- Destruam! - disse Gillian.

- Isso aqui irá explodir! - disse Sirius empurrando a porta juntamente com Tiago.

- Anda,Black! - disse Lílian.

- Não me apavore mais do que já estou! - disse Sirius empurrando a porta em vão.

- Bicha! - resmungou Gillian.- Hey! Vejam!

Gillian apontara para a parede. As letras vermelhas, o brilho, a aparência das palavras serem frias fora a mesma da primeira vez. Só que dessa vez destacava um belo " há!há!há!"

- Ainda pego esse merdinha sólido! - disse Tiago entre dentes.

- Não conseguriam abrir? - perguntou Marcela.

- Por que não vem ajudar? - sugeriu Sirius enfesado.

Sem demora, Marcela fora até a porta e, com um leve giro na maçaneta, conseguiu abrí-la.

- Quem é você? - disse Tiago horrorizado.

Naquele instante, a mesa já estava coberta pelo fogo assim como os tapetes encardidos do local. A fumaça estava intensa, sendo capaz de matar sufocado quem estivesse lá dentro.

- Isso vai explodir! - disse Alice apavorada.

- O tabuleiro...peguem o tabuleiro...

- Não dá tempo!

_"Bum"_

Com um grande estrondo muitas coisas voaram pelos ares.

- Corram!- berrou Sirius fugindo da fumaça.

Todos correram. O corredor estava bastante escuro. Sem se preocupar para onde iam, o grupo acabou se dispersando indo parar em locais diferentes.

- Marcela? Gillian? - chamava Lílian desesperada.

- Quieta,Evans! - disse uma voz ao lado dela fazendo-a pular de susto.

- Potter, o que faz aqui? - perguntou ela tentando tatear o garoto.

- Lhe faço a mesma pergunta! - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Ah! Aqui está você! - disse ela pegando no braço dele.

- Ainda bem que foi no braço, pensou se fosse na comissão traseira?

- Idiota! - resmungou Lílian.- Mesmo estando nesse estado crítico, você tem que zombar não é?

- Para aliviar a tensão! - disse ele o mais calmo possível.- Relaxa,Evans, você está ao lado do mais gostoso da escola. Se eu fosse você, aproveitava.

- E eu lá quero carniça? - indagou Lílian afastando-se dele.

- Não quer? - perguntou Tiago aproximando-se dela.

- Poderia ir para trás? - disse Lílian colocando as mãos para trás tentando encontrar algo para se apoiar.

- Ora,Evans! Você morre de amores por mim, por que se faz de difícil?

Lílian soltara uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Eu? A fim de você? - Lílian ria.- Você é extremamente sonhador.

- Bom..já que não é, posso fazer você ficar. - Tiago pegou a garota pela cintura, deixando-a bem próxima dele. Lílian sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

- Me solta! - pediu ela empurrando-o.

- Hum...que mãos Evans! Não sabia que tocava com tanta cautela e amor. - Tiago riu.- Será que se eu beijar você receberei essa mesma cautela e amor?

- Sonha!

- Ah! Hum..ainda bem sabe? Prefiro o amor ardente!

Tiago encurralou Lílian na parede. A ruiva poderia sentir o hálito quente do jovem que agora fazia questão de alisar sua face na dela.

- Me solta,Potter? - pediu Lílian tentando se soltar.

- Só se sair comigo, Evans. - disse Tiago em seu ouvido fazendo-a tremer.

- Nunca irei sair com você. - disse Lílian seriamente.

- Tá! - Tiago a soltou e caminhou alguns passos pra trás.- Mas depois não venha chorar quando o espírito das Trevas me matar.

- Não diga asneiras! - disse Lílian incômoda.

- Falo sério! - Tiago colocou uma falsa firmeza na voz. Na verdade, estava com vontade de rir.

- Potter...

- Vai ter um dia,Evans, que você irá acordar e dizer: "Pôxa, por que não realizei o desejo do Potter antes dele morrer?" - Tiago mantinha-se firme.- Você ficará com um peso na consciência,sabe?

- Pare de dizer isso. - pediu Lílian.

- E nunca mais terá o prazer de dizer "Potter".

Lílian coçou a testa. Se ele realmente queria fazê-la sentir remorço, conseguiu.

- Por que quer sair tanto comigo,Potter? - perguntou Lílian.

- Ainda pergunta? - indagou Tiago.

- Claro! Eu não sou a primeira garota que você chama para sair.

- Mas é a única que tenho prazer de insistir por saber que vale a pena.

- Em que sentido?

- Evans, eu gosto de você. Dá para deixar de ser burra?

- Mentiroso!

- Tá! Acreditando ou não, eu nunca irei deixar de te chamar para sair até que isso se concretize,ok? Nem que faça isso no meu último suspiro antes de morrer.

Lílian lhe dera um tapa.

- Você é extremamente sem graça.

- Sou realista é diferente! - indagou ele dando um meio sorriso.

- Vamos andando! - disse Lílian tentando enxergar algo na escuridão. - Por que esse ligar está tão escuro. Nem é à noite ainda. - indagou Lílian olhando ao redor.

- Estão economizando velas e iluminação. - disse Tiago sorrindo.- Cúmulo da pobreza!

- Idiota!- exclamou Lílian deixando escapra um riso.- Você não anda com a varinha?

- Ando, mas estou com preguiça de pegar.

- Ótimo!

Antes mesmo que pudesse vasculhar a mochila em busca de sua varinha, Lílian parou para ouvir um certo barulho no final do corredor.

- O que seria isso?

- Um panaca sem o que fazer!

Lílian andou alguns passos e começou a buscar algo na escuridão. Não havia nada, exceto um som muito triste ecoando pelo local. Era uma música fraca e fúnebre.

- Isso me faz lembrar da Gillian. Ela gosta de músicas fúnebres.

- Vamos embora daqui! - disse Tiago pegando na mão de Lílian.

Ambos deram as costas para o local de onde vinha a música. Assim que saíram, a música parou, mas uma porta repentinamente fora aberta.

* * *

**N/A: **Por que a burra da autora que vos fala esqueceu de postar um capítulo. Mil perdõessssssss!

Capítulo sem betar! Qualquer erro, foi sem a menor intenção!

Beijocas!


	8. Em Busca da Verdade

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 7- Em busca da verdade.**

- Acho melhor irmos para a enfermaria, o que acha? - perguntou Marcela.

- Não, não é necessário. - disse Remo calmamente.- Logo irá parar de sangrar.

Marcela suspirou.

- Isso deve estar doendo. Acho melhor irmos fazer um curativo,pois poderá inflamar.

- Não é necessário! - disse Remo mais uma vez.- Olhe, já está passando!

Não acreditando no garoto, Marcela começou a vasculhar a mochila em busca de algo. Tirou de dentro dela um lenço branco e, com delicadeza, enfaixou o corte no braço de Remo.

- Acho que irá passar. - disse Marcela.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu ele.

- Hum...sinto muito pelo que houve com a Elisabeth. Deve estar chateado. - disse Marcela calmamente.

- Estou um pouco, além de me sentir extremamente culpado.

- Por que?

- Porque ela foi ao "tal" encontro pensando que iria me encontrar. Infelizmente, dera de cara com a morte.

- Isso soa trágico demais, Remo.

- Tem horas que não faço muito esforço para medir as palavras.- Remo dera de ombros.- Está triste por ela?

- Sim, estou! E estou preocupada com o destino de todos nós.

- O que quer dizer?

Marcela se calou.

- Vamos andando?

- Por que eu sempre tenho a ligeira impressão que esconde alguma coisa?

- Porque não passa de uma impressão apenas. - respondeu ela.

A garota fez de tudo para evitar o olhar de Remo, mas era quase impossível. Ele sempre buscava seu olhar de alguma forma.

- Certo! - ele dera um suspiro.- Já que sugere, vamos para a Sala Comunal?

- Não! - respondeu Marcela.- Tenho uma coisa a fazer antes de me recolher.

- Fazer o quê? - perguntou Remo curiosos.

- Ir atrás do corpo de Elisabeth. - disse Marcela com firmeza.

- O que fará com o corpo de Elisabeth? - perguntou Remo assustado.

- Não se preocupe, pois não sou adepta a Magia Negra. - disse Marcela contornando o corredor.

- Você me assusta! - disse Remo olhando-a apavorado.

- Já que tocou no assunto, poderia me dizer por que seus amigos me abominam tanto?

Remo ficou em silêncio. Para falar a verdade, nem ele sabia as razões dos seus amigos tratarem Marcela com tanta indiferença.

- Eu não sei! - respondeu ele sem palavras melhores.

- Sabe sim e não quer me dizer! - disse Marcela descendo as escadas com cautela.- Mas não irei discutir isso com você.

- Eu agradeceria! - disse Remo aliviado.

De repente, a garota parou de andar e virou-se na direção de Remo com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Por que me segue?

- Porque...eu estava indo..

- Me espionar! - afirmou Marcela cruzando os braços.

- Não, eu não quero te espionar. Só quero saber o que fará com o corpo de Elisabeth.

- Ok! Você vem comigo, mas promete ficar quieto?

Promessa difícil de se cumprir, já que Sirius era farejador de mentiras. Remo sentiu-se encurralado, mas faria de tudo para ficar mais tempo ao lado da garota.

- Prometo! - disse Remo com firmeza.

- Certo! Aperte o passo então.

Ambos andaram pelos corredores de Hogwarts com extrema pressa. A noite já havia caído de vez e era de se imaginar que muitos alunos estivessem jantando ou dormindo. Ao chegarem no corredor da enfermaria, encolheram-se ao canto ao ver a gata de Filch vagando pelo local.

- Prenda a respiração! - disse Remo.

- Não posso..estou ofegante...

Sem opção, Remo tampou a boca de Marcela com uma de suas mãos. Os dois ficaram com os corpos colocados sentindo o peito arfante um do outro. Mesmo constrangida, ela preferiu encarar outra coisa menos os olhos castanhos de Remo. Com o tempo, ela havia começado a ficar sem ar, mas logo fora absolvida quando a gata rumou para o andar de baixo.

- Quer me matar? - trovejou Marcela ofegante.

- Desculpe, mas essa gata fareja até peido no ar.

Marcela não pôde conter a risada.

- Falo sério! - afirmou Remo mais uma vez completamente sem jeito.

- Ok! - Marcela esgueirou-se para ver se alguém vinha na direção deles.- Venha!

E puxando o garoto pelo manto, adentraram a enfermaria completamente apagada e em silêncio.

- A velha deve estar dormindo! - deduziu Marcela fechando a porta do local.

- Como você sabe que o corpo de Elisabeth está aqui? - perguntou Remo desconfiado.

- Para onde mais se levaria um morto? Para Dumbledore de presente?

Remo teve que concordar, embora estivesse um pouco cético com a resposta dela. Ficou parado observando a garota vagar por cada cama em busca de Elisabeth. Depois de uma longa busca, acabou encontrando. A cama que o corpo da falecida ocupava, estava rodeada por fitas vermelhas que indicavam _"não se aproxime"_. Cauteloso, Remo fora até ela.

- Pronto! Cá estamos! Podemos ir? - perguntou Remo sussurrando.

Sem pensar em nada, Marcela retirou o lençól que cobria o corpo.

- Que horror! - disse Remo sentindo seu estômago revirar.

- Certo! - Marcela tirou a mochila das costas e a jogou no chão. Não demonstrou nenhum tipo de repulsa ao olhar o corpo falecido de Elisabeth. - Observe o corpo e o que achar de estranho me avise.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, Remo fez o que lhe fora pedido.

- O corpo dela está quente. - disse Remo ao tocar o braço de Elisabeth.- Quando se morre você fica gelado.

- Grande teoria! - zombou Marcela esticando as mangas das vestes do corpo. - Há cortes por todo corpo. O pescoço dela foi...trucidado.

- Mas como isso aconteceu?

- Boa pergunta! - disse Marcela encarando o rosto de Elisabeth. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas não expressavam medo. Expressavam desespero. Começou a pensar e raciocinar. Não queria estar naquele local apenas para observar um corpo morto.

_"- Qual seu nome? - perguntou Marcela entre dentes._

_O ponteiro não se moveu._

_- Anda logo, espírito cretino! _

_"O-L-H-E A V-I-T-I-M-A""_

A cena em que enfrentara a tábua mais uma vez voltou a sua mente como um flash rápido.

- Olhe a vítima! O que...

Marcela levou a mão a boca ao ver o antebraço de Elisabeth. Parecia um corte que ficara em carne viva.

- Remo, venha ver!

Remo contornou a cama e fora até onde Marcela estava.

- Veja!

Apontando para o antebraço do corpo, Remo pôde ver claramente uma letra "D".

- D? O que quer dizer esse "d"? - indagou Remo confuso.

- Uma charada! Se é o espírito mesmo que matou Elisabeth, mais algum de nós irá padecer.

- Não diga besteiras!

- Não duvide! - disse Marcela com firmeza.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Remo perdido.

- Você irá falar com seus amigos,ok?

- Mas por...

- Eles não acreditariam em mim. - imterrompeu-o Marcela.- Se tem alguém brincando conosco, temos que ser mais rápido do que ele.

- Certo! Você tem razão!

- Vamos sair daqui,antes que alguém apareça. - disse Marcela pegando a mochila rapidamente.

E a passos rápidos, ambos deixaram a enfermaria.

- Esqueci de cobrir o corpo. - disse Marcela parando no meio do caminho.

- Deixa quieto! Ninguém saberá que fomos nós. - disse Remo puxando-a e fazendo-a andar.

Convincente, Marcela voltara a andar até estarem salvos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ou pelo menos, pensaram que estariam.

- Estava esperando os dois. - disse a professora Minerva severamente. Seus lábios estavam contraídos, mostrando sua extrema preocupação.- Guardem suas mochilas e voltem aqui. Eu os esperarei.

Sem demora, Marcela e Remo subiram até os dormitórios. Alguns minutos depois, estavam de volta sem entenderem absolutamente nada.

- Venham todos vocês! - ordenou Minerva.

- Estamos na roça! - disse Tiago aos sussurros.

- Ela pegou todos nós. Ainda bem que vocês não estavam ou iria dar muito na cara. - disse Sirius seriamente.

- E o que disseram? - perguntou Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Dissemos que vocês estariam se amassando em algum lugar. Confesso que ela não ficou contente e me tirou cinco pontos de graça.- disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto ao ver que Remo havia ficado constrangido.

Remo olhou para trás e não vira Marcela. A garota estava junto com Lílian,Gillian e Alice, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. As coisas se tornaram ainda piores quando entraram na sala da severa professora. Cada um ocupou uma cadeira e permaneceram sem se olharem. Todos estavam bastante nervosos.

- Já devem saber o por que estão aqui, não é?

- Não! - respondeu Tiago.

Minerva abriu sua gaveta e tirou um colar, um bilhete e uma caixinha de música.

- Estou a espera de explicações.

Todos do grupo se encararam. Eles realmente não sabiam o que dizer.

- Não sabemos de nada professora! - disse Tiago dando de ombros.

- Onde estava a srta. Thorton na noite anterior? - perguntou Minerva.

- Ela disse que havia um encontro, professora! - disse Lílian.

- Com quem? - perguntou a professora severamente.

Gillian virou seu pescoço na direção de Remo.

- Sr.Lupin? - chamou-o Minerva percebendo o movimento.- Você esteve com a srta. Thorton?

- Não estive, professora. - respondeu Remo imediatamente.

- Srta. Evans, sua amiga lhe contou para onde iria e com quem?

- Professora, ela havia recebido um bilhete anônimo e acreditou cegamente que fosse do Remo.

Minerva colocou o bilhete no meio da mesa.

- Quem é o maluco que marcaria um encontro a 00:01?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Uma amiga de vocês é brutalmente assassinada em nossa escola e vocês não possuem nenhuma informação?

- Não, sra. - disse Tiago calmamente.- Como saberíamos? Elisabeth saía com vários. Pode ter sido qualquer um dessa escola.

Minerva não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. Tentando se manter na linha, colocou o colar sob o bilhete.

- Vocês reconhecem isso?

Todos negaram com a cabeça. Minerva dera um longo suspiro mostrando sua grande impaciência.

- Não é possível que vocês não saibam de nada!

- De fato, sabemos professora. - disse Gillian.- Acho que a maioria de suas perguntas podem ser respondidas pelo...

A porta da sala se abrira. Os presentes olharam para trás e ficaram chocados com quem estava vindo.

- O que esse babaca faz aqui? - disse Tiago em voz alta.

- Queria tomar minha namorada fazendo o dever de casa dela. - disse Pedro bravo.

- Você perde para qualquer um,Rabicho. Desculpe te decepcionar. - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas.

- Sente-se sr. Leery.

Sem jeito, Richard puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Gillian.

- Agora colocaremos tudo nos lugares. - disse Minerva ficando um pouco mais feliz.

A presença de Richard não agradou nem um pouco Tiago e Sirius que não paravam de encarar o garoto que estava curvado fitando o chão. Ao contrário, Richard parecia estar se sentindo muito bem. Nunca gostou daquela turma e uma súbita alegria tomava conta de seu peito por saber que tinha o poder de diminuí-los. Olhous para os lados e dera um sorriso. O que ele teria a dizer afinal?

* * *

**N/A: **Morecosssssssssssssssss! - Desculpem mais uma vez a demora em postar. Minha semana foi uma tremenda confusão e, para piorar, o ff não estava deixando eu postar. ¬¬' Ele estava com raiva de mim só porque saí de uma crise autoral com a carteira de trabalhao já pedindo aviso prévio para largar tudo. ¬¬'

Vocês sabem o quanto sou grata pelas reviews e espero estar respondendo a altura. Vocês são todos fofos!

Beijos,

**Stefs )0(**


	9. A Acusação

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 8- A acusação.**

- Pode começar a nos contar o que sabe,sr. Leery. - disse Minerva calmamente.

- Aposto que irá dizer um monte de mentiras. - disse Sirius encarando o garoto.

Richard moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Limpou a garganta e começou a falar.

- Eu...eu não sei de muita coisa,professora. - disse Richard olhando para o grupo de grifinórios na sala.

- O pouco que você sabe já é bastante coisa. Fico grata por se oferecer a dizer algo sobre o ocorrido com a falecida aluna.- afirmou Minerva.- Diga-me tudo o que aconteceu referente a Elisabeth.

Richard olhou para os lados mais uma vez.

- Bom...eu estava na biblioteca quando uma pessoa veio falar comigo e me pediu para entregar um bilhete. - disse Richard calmamente.

- E quem era essa pessoa? - perguntou Gillian encarando-o.

- Prometi segredo! - respondeu Richard com a voz trêmula.

- Como prometeu segredo? - perguntou Tiago indignado.

- 'Tá vendo, professora, cúmplice do assassino. - afirmou Sirius apontando para Richard.

- Calado, sr.Black. - pediu Minerva. Não demorou a se voltar para Richard.- O bilhete a que se refere é este aqui não é?

A severa professora lhe estendeu o bilhete. Ficou a espera de alguma resposta, mas Richard parecia fascinado com o que estava escrito no pergaminho.

- Nos diga quem escreveu isso. - pediu Minerva.- Se há um maluco nessa escola, temos que retirá-lo o mais rápido daqui.

Richard devolvera o bilhete para a professora.

- Posso dizer que, quem me entregou o bilhete, está nessa sala. - disse Richard com uma repentina auto confiança.- A pessoa me pediu simplesmente que entregasse o bilhete para Elisabeth sem dar maiores informações. Era óbvio que ela queria que a culpa caísse sobre o Lupin.

Remo encarou Richard por alguns instantes.

- Quem seria tão baixo em fazer uma coisa dessas? - perguntou Lílian com a testa enrugada.

O desajeitado garoto ficara quieto.

- Fale logo! - disse Remo impaciente.

- Eu terei toda segurança necessária? - perguntou Richard.

- Meu..cala sua boca antes que eu levante e te arrebente. - disse Sirius com a paciência esgotada.

- Acalme-se, sr.Black. Não podemos conseguir as coisas sobre pressão. - disse Minerva fitando-o.

- Mas dando uma surra, sim. - disse Sirius enfesado.

- Certo! Eu irei dizer quem me pediu para entregar o tal bilhete. - Richard estava com a voz trêmula mais uma vez.

Silêncio! Todos aguardavam ansiosamente pela resposta do garoto que mantinha os olhos fixos nos sapatos. Depois de alguns minutos passados, Richard respirou fundo e encarou a professora.

- Foi a Marcela! - disse ele apontando o dedo indicador até a garota.

Lílian tampou a boca. Gillian arregalou os olhos. Pedro parecia ter entrado em estado de choque. Remo estava surpreso. Tiago e Sirius estavam indignados.

- Eu? Mas que mentira é essa? - perguntou Marcela chocada ficando em pé.

- Você...você mandou eu entregar o bilhete...mandou eu vigiar o local em que ela deveria estar...você me obrigou.

- Isso é mentira!

Marcela sentia suas pernas tremer com grande intensidade.

- Srta. Lindley, você tem plena consciência dessa acusação? - perguntou Minerva parecendo desapontada.

- Professora, eu não fiz nada. Eu não escrevi nada...não pedi nada...

- Pediu sim! Ela é uma mentirosa..invejosa...- afirmava Richard tropeçando nas palavras.

- Essa caligrafia não é minha.- disse Marcela pegando o bilhete da mesa.

- Claro que não é sua, já que me obrigou a escrever. - afirmou Richard.- Se quiser, professora, mostro minha caligrafia e provarei como ela me obrigou.

- Isso é mentira! Professora, por favor, acredite em mim...

Os olhos de Marcela estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Professora, ela não poderia ter feito isso. Estava com a gente o tempo todo. - disse Lílian perdida.

- Mas não estava ao lado de vocês ao me obrigar a escrever o tal bilhete. - disse Richard.

A ruiva sabia que aquilo que acabara de ser dito era verdade, mas não queria perder sua confiança com relação a Marcela.

- Poderiam nos dar licença? A srta. Lindley e eu precisamos conversar. - disse Minerva com firmeza.- Andem logo!

Sem demora, o grupo ficara em pé e saíram sem dizer nada. Pedro fora o último a sair fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Que calúnia foi aquela? - perguntou Remo partindo para cima de Richard.

- Aluado, espera! - Tiago o puxou.- Não bata nele!

- Por que inventou isso? - perguntou Lílian.- Você tem noção do que irá acontecer com a Marcela?

- Mas eu não estou mentindo! - afirmou Richard.- Não estou! Ela me deu o bilhete. Ela pediu que eu entregasse.

- Ela deve ser bastante burra para te pedir isso. Era óbvio que logo seria descoberta. - disse Gillian.

- Você está protegendo quem? - perguntou Remo.

- Aluado, acalme-se! - pediu Sirius.- Se você parar para pensar, as coisas fazem sentido.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Black? - perguntou Lílian.

- Marcela...

Sirius se calou. Não poderia falar com Richard presente.

- Não se preocupe com ele! - disse Frank calmamente.

- Se ele abrir a boca, "nóis" soca ele! - disse Pedro estalando os dedos.

- Quem vê pensa! - disse Tiago rindo.- O machão!

- Que gíria foi essa, Rabicho? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ouvi por aí! - respondeu ele dando um largo sorriso.

- Certo! - Sirius endireitou-se.- Como ia dizendo, Marcela com certeza é a culpada disso tudo.

- Por que? - indagou Lílian.

- Ela foi a única a se manter com o dedo no ponteiro da tábua de Ouija. Hoje ela fez a mesma coisa. Marcela é uma doente e vocês não vêem isso.- explicou Sirius.

- Por que ela mataria Elisabeth? - perguntou Gillian.

- Inveja! - respondeu Tiago dando de ombros.- Marcela sempre foi a sombra de vocês.

- Isso que vocês estão dizendo é um absurdo. - afirmou Remo.- Marcela nunca faria isso. Ela não tem essa mente perversa.

- O que ela fez para ludibriar você? - perguntou Alice.

- Ela não fez nada! - respondeu Remo.- Vocês simplesmente preferem acreditar nisso, pois não há outra verdade.

- Aluado, a acusação do nerd alí foi grave. Quem garante que ela não odiava Elisabeth e queria ficar com você? - disse Sirius.

- Errado! Elisabeth odiava Marcela. - Lílian dera um risinho abafado.- Vocês não conhecem a Marcela como eu conheço.

- E o que você tem a nos dizer? - perguntou Tiago.

- Richard é um mentiroso. - respondeu Lílian com firmeza.

O silêncio perdurou mais uma vez.

- Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada toda. Quem acredita no Richard,por favor, erga as mãos.

Sirius, Pedro,Frank,Alice e Tiago levantaram as mãos sem demora.

- Aluado? - chamou Tiago olhando-o.

- Eu acredito na Marcela e não nele. - disse Remo com veemência.

- Eu também! - afirmou Lílian.

- Eu sou neutra! - disse Gillian rindo.- Se a Marcela for uma masoquista, podemos dizer que ela é uma mulher excitante.

- Você é lésbica? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não! - respondeu Gillian.- Por que?

- Nada! É que senti uma vibração lésbica em você.

Tiago caiu na risada.

- Isso é um absurdo! Gente, isso é sério. - disse Lílian.

- Richard, o que mais você sabe? - perguntou Alice.

- Mais nada! - disse o garoto dando de ombros.

- Se a Marcela é inocente, onde ela esteve no dia em que o bilhete fora encontrado? - perguntou Tiago.

- Boa,Pontas! - apoiou Sirius.

- Na enfermaria! - respondeu Lílian.

- Fazendo?

- Vá se ferrar,Potter! - disse Lílian grosseiramente.

- Ela foi se ferrar na enfermaria. Será que foi bom?

Lílian não se conteve e fizera um gesto grosseiro na direção do maroto.

- Menina, como ousa? - Tiago colocou ambas as mãos na cintura.- Corto seu dedo, hein?

Todos riram, exceto Sirius.

- Certo! - Sirius balançou a cabeça.- A partir de agora, Richard é dos nossos. Todos de acordo?

Afirmações positivas foram ouvidas.

- Vocês são ridículos! - resmungou Lílian.

- Eu espero sinceramente que a Marcela não a mate antes de você sair comigo. - disse Tiago abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Nesse caso, espero morrer logo. E não precisa ser pelas mãos dela, eu mesma me mato. - respondeu Lílian enfurecida.

Naquele instante, a porta da sala de Minerva se abrira. Marcela parou de chofre ao ver todos reunidos no corredor.

- Espero que durma bem, assassina. - disse Sirius com uma certa irônia.

- Sem ofensas, sr. Black! - pediu Minerva.- Srta. Evans, fique ao lado de Marcela. Amanhã será o velório de Elisabeth e poucos irão. Tenham uma boa noite e vão já para suas camas.

Dizendo isso, Minerva dera as costas para o grupo e entrou em sua sala. Mesmo mudos, os olhares do grupo significavam mais que mil palavras ao encararem Marcela.

- Peraí? - Pedro erguera uma mão.- Minerva simplesmente nos dá boa noite sem dizer nada?

- Não a mesmo o que dizer, Rabicho.- disse Sirius medindo Marcela.- Certas coisas se resolvem por si mesmas, mesmo que isso custe o silêncio de alguns ou a morte de outros.

- Espero que o travesseiro te sufoque, Black. - respondeu Marcela lhe dando as costas e começando a andar.

- Você tem noção do que você fez? - perguntou Sirius pegando a garota pelo braço impedindo-a de andar.

- Eu não fiz nada! - afirmou Marcela tentando se soltar.

- Você é uma traidora e das piores. - disse Tiago.

Calmamente, os presentes formaram um círculo em volta de Sirius e Marcela.

- Você deveria levar uma surra. - disse Alice de braços cruzados.

- Pois me dê a surra se isso for te fazer feliz. - desafiou Marcela.

- Você é doente! - disse Frank balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Espero que nosso amigo número 8 esteja bastante infeliz com você, afinal, você foi descoberta e não poderá matar nenhuma de nós. - disse Pedro rindo.

- Como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença. - disse Marcela sem emoção.- Poderia me soltar?

- Estou pensando na melhor maneira de ferrar com você. - disse Sirius entre dentes.

- Solte-a! - pediu Lílian.

- Evans, essa menina merece porrada.- disse Tiago.

- Por que não cala sua boca e diga algo mais inteligente? - Lílian o encarou com extrema fúria.

- Não olhe assim para minha pessoa, ou serei obrigado a te agarrar.

Lílian alisou a testa freneticamente tentando afastar a raiva.

- Solte-a! - pediu Remo indo até Sirius e Tiago.- Deixe-a ir!

- Meu..que palhaçada! - disse Gillian.- Boa noite para vocês.

- Hey...Gillian..volta aqui..- chamou Lílian completamente em vão.

- Vai consolá-la,Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago dando uma piscadela.

- Depois! - disse Sirius voltando sua atenção para Marcela.- Seus dias estarão contados.

E, impulsionando extrema força, Sirius a soltou fazendo-a quase cair.

- Vamos! Não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui! - disse ele caminhando pelo corredor.

Sem escolha, Alice,Frank,Tiago e Pedro começaram a andar seguindo os passos de Sirius.

- Marcela...

- Não preciso de auto-piedade! - disse ela secamente.- Boa noite! - e saiu caminhando no sentido oposto.

- O que faremos,Remo? - perguntou Lílian.

- Não há nada para se fazer. Pelo menos por enquanto. - disse Remo dando de ombros.- Vamos andando! O dia foi extremamente longo.

E, dizendo isso, Lílian e Remo caminharam rumo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

**N/A: **Demorei, demorei! Eu sei..eu me rendo..mas a coisa não tá fácil para o meu lado...o negócio tá negro. Desculpem..nem estou dando a devida atenção a todos vocês. sentindo-se culpada

Amei todas as reviews deixadas..o carinho de vocês...e agradeço a EXTREMA PACIÊNCIA. Meu...sem vocês...passaria minha vida inteira vendo grilos!

Sem demora dessa vez! Final de semana, estarei a postos. Se possível, até antes!

She is back!

**)0( Stef's.**


	10. Som Mortuário

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 9- Som Mortuário.**

Os dias se passaram e, para a sorte de Marcela, a notícia não havia vazado. A jovem passava grande parte do seu tempo isolada do cotidiano escolar e quase nunca era vista. Aquele comportamento já era o bastante para Sirius e Tiago apoiarem Richard sob todas as circunstâncias, principalmente pelo simples fato da garota não ter comparecido ao enterro de Elisabeth.

- Olha só! Ela senta no fundo para ninguém incomodá-la. - disse Sirius para Tiago nas últimas aulas da tarde.

- Ela tem que se sentar mesmo. Se tudo isso vazar pela escola, pode ter certeza que ela apanha. - disse Tiago encarando-a pelo canto de olho.

- Por que ela ainda não foi expulsa? - perguntou Pedro.

- Talvez seja necessário mais provas contra ela. - respondeu Tiago.- Acusá-la é fácil, mas confirmar tudo é mais complicado.

- Isso me deixa inquieto,Pontas. - disse Remo tirando os olhos do seu dever e encarando o amigo.- Por que não acredita nela já que não possuem provas?

- Provas nós temos, mas se abrirmos a boca, vamos acabar como ela. - respondeu Tiago.

- Vocês seriam companheiros de cela em Azkaban. - disse Sirius rindo.- Ela por assassinato e você por roubo.

Pedro caíra na risada. Parou no mesmo instante ao perceber que Tiago não gostara nem um pouco da piada.

- Vou mudar de lugar! - disse Remo ficando em pé.

- E vai se sentar onde? - perguntou Tiago surpreso.

- Não sei! - Remo dera de ombros.- Talvez com a Marcela.

- Você não faria isso. - Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- E por que não? - perguntou Remo.

- Aluado...

- Eu acredito nela e isso não irá mudar. - disse Remo dando as costas e indo para o outro lado da sala. Caminhou tranqüilamente, almejando a cadeira vazia ao lado de Marcela.- Posso me sentar aqui?

Marcela ergueu os olhos na direção dele. A jovem estava bastante pálida. Parecia desgastada.

- Tem lugar sobrando ao lado de seus amigos. - disse ela fitando-o.

- Mas gostaria de me sentar com você. - disse Remo calmamente.- Posso?

Marcela levou sua mão até a mochila. Tirou-a da cadeira dando espaço para Remo sentar.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Remo ajeitando-se no local. Marcela voltou sua atenção ao livro que lia antes dele chegar.- Er...tem uma pena sobrando? A ponta da minha estragou.

- Use a minha! - disse ela estendendo sua pena.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Remo.

Silêncio. Isso não estava nada bom, pensava Remo apreciando a pena meio incômodo.

- Marce...

Com extrema rapidez, a porta da sala fora aberta pelo baixinho professor Slughorn. Os múrmurios foram diminuindo conforme o professor ditava o que seria feito em aula.

- Iremos fazer um teste hoje. - disse o professor animadamente.- Em breve vocês enfrentarão provas que decidirão suas vidas para sempre e nada como ter um leve treinamento.

Murmúrios de desaprovação começaram a ecoar pela sala.

- Acalmem-se! O teste será bastante fácil. - disse o professor apontando para os vários rolos de pergaminhos dispostos em sua mesa.

- Teste escrito? - perguntou Lílian.

- Sim, minha adorada srta.Evans. Está bastante fácil inclusive. - disse Slughorn sorrindo.- Claro que nada é impossível para minha aluna predileta.

- Puxa saco! - resmungou Tiago fazendo uma enorme careta.

- Isso é ciúmes? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ciúmes de um velho que logo terá a pança maior que uma goles e terá um aeroporto de piolho mais conhecido como careca? Nem sonhando!

- Espero que levem isso a sério. Não quero ver aluno reprovado em minha matéria.- disse o professor entregando os pergaminhos com um aceno de varinha.- Desejo sorte! Irei recolher 10 minutos antes da sineta tocar.

Sem demora, os arranhões nos pergaminhos eram ouvidos por toda a sala. Remo mal conseguia manter a concentração. Estava intrigado pelo simples fato de Marcela não estar fazendo seu teste.

- Não vai fazer? - perguntou Remo aos sussurros.

Marcela negou com a cabeça.

- Por que?

- Eu serei expulsa, não serei? - disse ela calmamente.

Remo não sabia explicar, mas estava se sentindo extremamente culpado. Pegou a prova da garota e começou a respondê-la.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou ela tentando não chamar a atenção do professor.

- Respondendo! - disse ele sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- O professor não é burro e irá perceber. - disse Marcela.

- Não quando eu sei copiar perfeitamente sua letra.

Marcela se esgueirou para ver a prova. De fato, Remo sabia perfeitamente imitar sua letra.

- Você é maluco! - disse ela parecendo preocupada.

- Já fiz bastante isso! - disse Remo dando um meio sorriso.- Como você acha que Tiago, Sirius e Pedro passam de ano?

A garota não deixou de sorrir.

- É impressão minha ou tá rolando um clima alí? - disse Gillian calmamente.

Lílian virou-se para ver Remo e Marcela.

- Se estiver, não é da nossa conta. - disse Lílian feliz pela amiga.

Faltando 10 minutos, o professor Slughorn recolhera todos os pergaminhos liberando todos os alunos de sua sala como o prometido.

- Er...obrigada! - agradeceu Marcela.

- Por nada! - disse Remo guardando suas coisas.- Obrigado pela pena!

- De nada! - disse ela pegando a pena.- Tchau!

- Espera! - Remo a segurou suavemente.- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Remo.. não temos o que conversar. - disse Marcela olhando-o.

- Temos sim! - afirmou ele aproximando-se mais dela.- O "d"!

Marcela arregalou os olhos.

- Não contou para seus amigos?

- Eu prometi guardar segredo, caso não se lembre.

A jovem sorriu.

- Depois falamos sobre isso. - disse ela.- Eu preciso realmente ir andando.

- Ok! Nos vemos então!- disse Remo sorrindo.

- Vá andando, Lily! Tenho coisas a fazer aqui. - avisou Gillian.

- Fazer o quê? - perguntou Lílian interessada.

- Esperar meu cigarro querido. Vá andando senão o moleque não fará a entrega. - disse Gillian.

- E vocês precisam ficar a sós? - perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

- Você é a monitora chefe, sabe? - Gillian sorriu.- Você não pode ver nada e nem ouvir.

- Certo! Nos vemos no Salão Principal então!

Lílian fora a última pessoa a sair da sala, deixando Gillian completamente sozinha. A jovem ficou sentada esperando o "entregador" aparecer. Esperou, esperou e nada dele. Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Que demora! Será que pegaram ele? - disse Gillian ficando em pé. Estava começando a ficar inquieta.

Um vulto passou pelas costas de Gillian fazendo a garota se arrepiar. As janelas, embora fechadas, balançavam com extrema fúria como se fossem se quebrar a qualquer momento. O trinco da porta avisou com um som quase mudo que a porta fora trancada.

- Ih! Acho que vai chover! - disse Gillian indo até uma das janelas. Já estava ficando escuro e o Sol já não era mais visível.

A sala fora ficando cada vez mais gelada. Gillian não estava entendendo nada até ouvir um barulho completamente estranho. Parecia uma música completamente mórbida.

- Que música é essa? - perguntou Gillian. - Ah! Uma caixinha de música... que linda!

A jovem pegara o objeto nas mãos e dera um pulo. Ao invéz de uma bailarina estar dançando, um boneco com as orelhas sangrando dançava de cabeça baixa ao som da música mórbida.

- Quem é o doente em ter uma coisa dessas? - indagou Gillian colocando o objeto em cima da mesa passando-o a observá-lo.- Isso não é coisa de gente normal.

O frio começou a se itensificar ainda mais. Gillian tremia e não sentia suas mãos,pois já estavam bastante dormentes. Estava tão distraída que havia esquecido do garoto que iria lhe entregar os cigarros. Jeitosa, levou a mão até seus cabelos a fim de colocá-los atrás das orelhas. Sentiu algo úmido nos dedos e resolveu espiar. Ficou apavorada ao notar que era sangue.

A música começou a ficar mais alta e mais forte. Conforme a música aumentava, os vidros trincavam lentamente. Gillian começou a ficar apavorada.

- Essa música não está me fazendo bem.

Gillian tentou fechar a caixinha de música em vão. Parecia que, quanto mais tentava fechar, mais a música aumentava. O som estava bastante forte e bastante incômodo. As janelas trincavam ainda mais, o frio se mantinha forte e o ar que deveria circular pela sala parecia ter fugido completamente do local. Assustada, Gillian fora até a porta tentar sair, mas ela permanecia trancada.

A música continou mais forte. A jovem começou a sentir dores nos tímpanos de tão insuportável e forte que estava. Parecia que violinos e pianos mal tocados estavam rasgando seus tímpanos levando-a a surdez. Ela se encolheu sentada no chão colocando a cabeça nos joelhos. Tentando abafar o som, cobriu-se em volta de seus braços.

- Pára com isso! Pára! Tá doendo! - dizia ela aos prantos.

O sangue que parecia apenas algum tipo de sintoma começou a escorrer por seu rosto fazendo caminho por seu pescoço. Gillian sentia aquilo incomodamente descer e sujar suas vestes e mãos que recobriam sua cabeça.

O som era estrondoso. As janelas tremiam juntamente com a porta. A caixinha de música se abrira de vez. O bonequinho que até então estava de cabeça baixa, parecia estar com ela erguida e sorrindo debilmente para a garota.

- Alguém está ouvindo? Socorro!

Gillian começou a chutar e esmurrar a porta. Seus tímpanos jorravam sangue pelas suas vestes. Alguns instantes depois, ela não estava conseguindo ouvir mais nada exceto um zunido.

- Não...eu não estou surda...não...

As mãos dela estavam cobertas de sangue. Apavorada ela podia ver o bonequinho sorrir para ela com todos seus dentes a mostra. As orelhas do boneco soltaram-se repentinamente, caindo surdamente no chão.

- Do que está rindo...não...

Ela não conseguia mais ouvir sua voz. Olhou para os lados e vira todas as janelas abertas. O vento frio adormeceu ainda mais seu corpo e pareceu cortar seus tímpanos com ruídos mais incômodos. Levou sua mão as orelhas e pôde sentir um corte na parte de baixo de ambas.

- Socorro! Alguém!

Ninguém ouvia a garota berrar desesperada. Nem ela mesmo sabia o que estava gritando. Acenava as mãos, esperneava...o zunido estava deixando-a maluca.

A música começou a tocar mais rápida e veloz e, por mais estranho que fosse, ela conseguia ouvir. Aquilo rasgava ainda mais seus típanos. Começou a rasgar o corpo da jovem. Sem opção, pegou o objeto o tacou no chão caindo ao lado dele logo em seguida.

- Pare! Pare!

Repentinamente, um vulto enorme tomou forma diante dos olhos marejados da garota. Ela acreditava que estava vendo coisas, imaginando apenas. Como um flash, um fino cano perfurou uma orelha da jovem passando pela cabeça e saindo pela outra orelha jorrando sangue por todo o local.

Com um grito fraco, a jovem caiu no chão completamente fraca. Cortes começaram a marcar seu corpo e a visão embaçada tomava conta de seus olhos. Ela só sentia frio. Um vulto ela pôde ver pela última vez e conseguia ouvi-lo rir. Havia algo luminoso na parede, mas seus olhos já estavam paralisados e seu corpo imóvel. As janelas voltaram ao normal, a música havia parado se tornando extremamente dócil e o frio havia sumido deixando a sala em sua temperatura normal.

"Pobre drogada, vai um cigarrinho aí?"

Essa mensagem fora vista apenas pelo garoto que tinha que entregar os cigarros para Gillian.

- Por Merlin! - disse ele parado na porta que abrira com grande facilidade.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto saíra correndo pelos corredores deixando cair todos os cigarros que tinha no bolso. Estava apavorado. Entrou com tudo no Salão Principal chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

- MO...MORTA! GILLIAN MORTA!

Minerva e Dumbledore levantaram-se imediatamente. Sirius ficou chocado com a notícia e passou a buscar Marcela entre os alunos. Todos haviam parado de fazer tudo para prestarem atenção no garoto que havia se ajoelhado no chão.

- Morta...morta...

- Isso não pode ser sério. - disse Lílian apavorada.

- Acho que estamos com nossos dias contatos, Lily. - disse Alice engolindo seco.

- Fiquem todos onde estão! Voltaremos logo!

Assim sendo, Minerva e Dumbledore foram levados até a cena do crime pelo garoto que estava mais branco que um papel. Ao chegarem lá, não havia corpo. Não havia sinal de assassinato. Não havia sinal de violência.

- Isso é brincadeira que se faça? - perguntou Minerva furiosa.- 30 pontos a menos para sua casa e mais uma detenção.

O garoto não podia entender. O corpo estava alí, acabado, destruído. Para onde ele teria sido levado?

- Mas é verdade, eu vi! - afirmou ele desesperado.

- Volte para o Salão Principal. - pediu Dumbledore calmamente.

Atordoado, o jovem seguiu seu rumo deixando os dois professores completamente confusos.

- Acho melhor procurarmos a srta. Gillian. - disse Dumbledore.

- Acha que tudo isso é verdade, Alvo?

- Não irei duvidar dos meus alunos.- afirmou ele.- Procurem todos os alunos, faça perguntas e obtenha provas. Os dias serão longos minha cara Minerva.

E, finalizando a conversa, Dumbledore voltou para o Salão Principal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

**N/A:** Olha só a fic writer mais idiota que existe nesse mundo de fics. ¬¬ Nem sentiram minha falta, aposto. huahauhauahuahuahauhaua

Como sempre, a tonga demorou para postar. Eu tentei postar semana passada, mas não deu. A aniversariante da semana ganhou festinha e não deu mesmoooooooooooooo para postar.

Mas aqui está! Espero que me perdoem. A amiguinha de vocês agora tem 2.0 para enfrentar...hauhahuahauhauahuahauhau

**Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas! Valeu mesmo morecos.**

Sir Adrew: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Eu nunca assisti esse filme que você falou. Ele é bom? (autora que ama filmes desse tipo). Se for realmente bom, me avise. Irei alugar com certeza. Agradeço sua review.

'Té a próxima!

**Stef's )0(**


	11. Revelações

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 10- Revelações.**

- Macela?

Lílian Evans estava completamente ofegante ao entrar no dormitório das garotas.

- Marcela?

Chamou a garota mais uma vez, mas parecia ter sido em vão.

- Eu sei que você está aí!- disse ela indo até a cama da garota e afastando o dóssel.- Uai! Cadê você?

Sentando-se na cama da amiga, Lílian mordera o lábio inferior como prova de que estava se remoendo por dentro. Estava preocupada e perdida. Precisava desabafar com alguém, ainda mais agora que Gillian parecia ter sido morta.

- Pelo menos eu sei que a mochila dela está aqui. - disse Lílian puxando a mochila dela para mais perto.- Sinal de que ela não anda tão desligada assim e de que passou por aqui.

Sem o mínimo de cuidado, a ruiva colocou a mochila da amiga no chão fazendo grande parte de suas coisas escapulirem. Lílian levara a mão a boca ao ver o que tinha dentro da mochila de Marcela.

- O que ela faz com...

A porta do banheiro havia se abrido. Marcela estava enrolada em um longo roupão com os cabelos molhados. Sua aparência continuava a mesma, sem nenhum rosado nas bochechas e os olhos destacados por fortes olheiras.

- O que faz com isso? - perguntou Marcela indo até ela e tomando o tabuleiro de suas mãos.

- Eu quem lhe faço a pergunta. - disse Lílian ficando em pé.- Eu confio cegamente em você e recebo isso em troca? O que faz com esse tabuleiro, Marcela?

Marcela suspirou.

- Evitando uma tragédia! - respondeu ela colocando o tabuleiro embaixo da cama.

- Tragédia? - Lílian sorriu.- Você está tão desligada que não sabe o que anda acontecendo ao seu redor.

- E o que acontece? - perguntou Marcela.

- Acabamos de receber uma notícia que, por enquanto, não está confirmada.

- E que notícia é essa? - perguntou Marcela confusa.

- Gillian foi morta! - disse Lílian sem pestanejar.

Marcela arregalara os olhos.

- Como é?

- Você me ouviu e sabe muito bem o que acontecerá se for verdade.- Lílian a encarou.- Não irá demorar para a professora Minerva lhe chamar até a sala dela e dos cretinos do Potter e do Black tacarem pedra em você.

- Eu não tenho o que temer, Lily,pois tenho minha consciência limpa. - disse Marcela sentando-se na cama.

- As coisas irão piorar e eu temo por você. - disse Lílian calmamente. - Você é minha melhor amiga. Só eu sei de coisas que ninguém jamais acreditaria.

Marcela sentiu um friozinho no estômago. De fato, nunca havia encontrado pessoas tão carinhosas e prestativas como a ruiva que, naquele instante, fazia um grande esforço ao tentar segurar o choro.

- Eu agradeço por tudo que tem feito por mim, Lily, mas não quero...

- Não me prive de nada, ok? Eu estou aqui para te ajudar e sei perfeitamente que têm razões para se sentir dessa forma.

Marcela e Lílian encararam-se por alguns instantes.

- É por isso que pegou o tabuleiro, não é?

- Sim, foi!

- Você é religiosa, Marcela? - perguntou Lílian.

- Tenho minhas crenças!

- Pois acredite fortemente nelas. Tenho certeza que todos nós iremos sair dessa.

Amigavelmente, a ruiva envolveu-a em um forte abraço.

- Tudo ficará bem! - afirmou Lílian.

- Espero que fique! - disse Marcela dando um meio sorriso.

Naquele instante, a porta do dormitório se abrira. Alice estava diante delas mais branca do que um papel. Tentou fingir que Marcela não estava presente, mas era inevitável não olhar para a jovem que a fitava extremamente confusa.

- A professora Minvera quer falar conosco. - disse a jovem completamente ofegante.

- Certo! Já iremos! - Lílian ficara aflita com o recado dado por Alice.

- Pode ir na frente,Lily, irei me trocar rapidamente.

- Ficará bem? - perguntou ela.

- Sem dúvidas!

E assim foi. Lílian e Alice deixaram Marcela completamente sozinha. Verificando se a porta realmente estava trancada, a garota depositou o tabuleiro de Ouija sobre sua cama e ficou encarando-o por alguns instantes.

- Eu só gostaria de saber quem está usando para fazer isso. - disse Marcela alisando o ponteiro.- Só queria saber por que não vai embora e me deixe em paz.

Seu dedo indicador pousou sobre a parte inferior do ponteiro que pareceu tremeluzir um pouco. A garota começou a sentir calafrios e vagou o olhar por todo quarto. Tinha medo do que poderia chegar a ver.

- Não faça mal a ninguém mais,ok?

O ponteiro se moveu indicando "no".

- Você quem sabe, mas se eu te descobrir, prepare suas malas para voltar para o inferno.

Marcela levantou-se e começou a se trocar. Sua pele era branca como a neve e seus cabelos negros caíam perfeitamente às suas costas. Ela ficou alguns segundos apreciando sua imagem no espelho. Notou como estava mudada. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana e, ao pensar nisso, a lembrança de alguém muito querido lhe veio a mente. Seus pêlos começaram a ficar em pé ao lembrar de certas coisas que fazia questão de afundar no mais obscuro lugar de seu cérebro. Começou a ficar atordoada. Seus olhos fitavam cada canto do quarto e vagamente pôde ver algo se locomovendo. Não querendo estar sozinha, terminou de se vestir, ajeitou os cabelos da melhor forma e desceu rumo a Sala Comunal.

-...e como já afirmei...- Minerva ergueu seu olhar ao ver que Marcela aproximava-se. Todos os alunos presentes prestavam bastante atenção a professora que já soltava a língua no seu firme discurso- Srta. Lindley, por favor, junte-se aos demais.

A garota ficou ao lado de Lílian que apertava um longo lenço contra seu nariz.

- Voltando! - Minerva endireitou-se.- Não andem sozinhos sob hipótese alguma. Andem em grupo. Não sabemos ao certo nada sobre a aluna Gillian, mas pelo simples fato dela não estar presente já temo o pior. Peço-lhes que façam o que digo e, qualquer coisa estranha que vejam, comuniquem-me.

Murmúrios baixos foram ouvidos na Sala Comunal. Sirius e Tiago pareciam nem um pouco interessados nas palavras que Minerva havia acabado de dizer. Estavam mais preocupados em encarar Marcela do outro lado da sala.

- Tenham uma boa noite! Monitores, cuidem dos alunos mais novos. Conto com vocês.

Recebendo acenos afirmativos, a professora deixou o local completamente inquieta. Aos poucos, todos foram se disperçando e voltando as suas atividades anteriores. Depois dos avisos, todos estavam acordados demais para pensar em se deitarem.

- Como se sente, Marcela? - perguntou Sirius indo até ela juntamente com Pedro, Tiago e Remo em seus calcanhares.- Por que não expõe logo o corpo da Gillian por toda a escola. Quem sabe pendurá-la no Salgueiro Lutador não é uma boa idéia.

- Sabemos que ela está morta. Você poderia ser menos covarde e acalmar a professora Minerva.

Marcela preferiu não dar ouvidos, virando sua face para o outro lado da sala.

- Estamos falando com você! - disse Pedro de braços cruzados.

- Vamos embora! - disse Remo querendo evitar confusão.

- Eu detesto cinismos e falsidade, garota! - disse Sirius puxando o rosto de Marcela pelo queixo.- Se não tem nada a temer por que não me encara?

- Porque sua imagem é tão aterrorizante quanto a de um trasgo.- respondeu ela encarando-o.- Solte-me!

_"Tap"_

- SIRIUS BLACK! - berrou Lílian ficando em pé.- Como se atreve? Como ousa?

- Cala a boca, Evans! - pediu Sirius.

- Limpe sua boca e suas mãos ao fazer tamanhos atos imperdoáveis. - disse Lílian entre dentes. Empenhando toda sua força, empurrou Sirius para que se afastasse de Marcela. - É de praxe que acuse as pessoas sem provas.

- E é de praxe você confiar em quem planeja sua morte pelas costas. - disse Tiago entrando na conversa.

- Ninguém está falando com você,Potter!

- Mas EU estou falando com você.- Tiago parou na frente dela.- Elisabeth morreu, Gillian provavelmente também, quem será o próximo?

- Pare de tentar deduzir as coisas, Tiago. - disse Marcela. O tapa de Sirius ardia em sua face, mas ela permanceceu irredutível.- As coisas não funcionam dessa forma.

- Sugere alguma coisa? - perguntou Remo esperançoso.

- Que me deixem em paz e parem de me culpar pelo que não fiz. - disse ela olhando para todos os presentes.

- Tudo está contra você! Tudo! - afirmou Tiago.- Marcela, se não é você, quem é?

A garota dera de ombros.

- E ainda me pedem que eu a respeite. - disse Sirius inconformado, alisando os cabelos nervosamente.

- É uma coisa que nunca poderei responder. - disse Marcela encarando Tiago.- Mas tenho uma dedução a fazer.

Pela primeira vez, Marcela conseguiu prender a atenção dos presentes.

- Espere! Deixe-me chamar Alice,Frank e Richard. - disse Tiago.

- Richard? Por que ele? - perguntou Lílian.

- Ele é dos nossos! - respondeu ele.

- Inaceitável! - resmungou ela batendo o pé.

Frank, Alice e Richard se juntaram ao grupo formando uma roda em volta de Marcela.

- Pode dizer agora! - consentiu Tiago.

- Sabemos que estamos lidando com espíritos...

- Lá vem a baboseira! - disse Frank rindo.

- E que espíritos não agem completamente sozinhos...

- É o Hagrid que sai matando todo mundo com seu guarda chuva do poder. - disse Tiago levando Sirius a cair na risada.

- E que todos nós podemos estar submetidos a possessão.

Sirius parou de rir no mesmo instante.

- Possessão? - indagou Sirius.

- O que mais você irá inventar para se safar? - perguntou Tiago rindo.- Óh! Acho que estou possuído e irei matar você.

Tiago pulou para cima de Marcela fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Potter, isso não tem graça! - disse Lílian ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

- Isso é ridículo! - comentou Alice.

- Como seríamos possuídos? - perguntou Richard cético. - Ou melhor, vocês.

- O espírito age em seu corpo fazendo você fazer coisas que nunca faria na vida. Nesse caso, seria a arte de matar as pessoas.

- E que tipo de pessoas poderiam estar possuídas? - perguntou Lílian.

- As mais fracas! - respondeu ela.

- Evans, agora eu descobri por que você nunca sai comigo. - Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Há um espírito masculino dentro de você que não tolera seu envolvimento comigo por não ser homossexual. Será que tem como mudar isso?

Sirius, Pedro e Frank soltaram grandes gargalhadas enquanto Richard ria de cabeça baixa.

- Acreditando ou não eu já falei o que tinha que falar. - disse Marcela enojada com a atitude de Tiago.

- Se algum de nós estivermos realmente possuídos, tem como reverter isso? - perguntou Remo.

- Sim, fazendo a explusão do espírito pelo tabuleiro.

- Ou contratando um padre! - disse Sirius.- Aluado nos disse que eles adoram banir espíritos e tudo o mais.

- Imaginem a cena? Será que dançaremos pelados em volta da fogueira? - deduziu Tiago rindo.

Os dois marotos começaram a dançar esquisitamente em círculos. Aquilo fez Marcela se sentir pior que antes.

- O assunto está ótimo, mas eu não acredito nisso. - disse Richard.- Com licença, tenho coisas a fazer.

- Esse nerd é o piorzão! - comentou Sirius depois que ele havia desaparecido de vista.- Algo mais a nos dizer bruxa das trevas?

- Marcela, vá dormir! - pediu Lílian.- Potter, você vem comigo.

- Ui! Senti o clima! - disse Tiago rindo.- Chame-me para sair, ficaria melhor e mais conveniente.

- Potter, falo sério! - disse Lílian pegando-o pela blusa.- Venha comigo!

Sem retrucar, Tiago seguiu a ruiva até os corredores escuros do castelo enquanto os que sobraram olhavam a cena desacreditados. Depois de tomarem distância da Sala Comunal, pararam perto de uma das janelas que emitiam uma certa claridade ao local.

- Preciso falar com você e muito sério. - disse Lílian sem enrolação.- E escolhi você para isso, pois creio eu que ainda lhe resta um pouco de mentalidade.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - Tiago riu.- O que tem a me dizer?

Lílian sabia que, tudo que iria dizer, poderia trazer todo o desprezo de Marcela. Para ela, não havia outra solução a não ser dizer tudo o que sabia.

- É sobre a Marcela! - afirmou ela.

- Por que não procura o Aluado? Acho que ele...

- Potter, escute-me! - Lílian tinha uma certa urgência na voz.- Marcela não é uma garota qualquer.

- Disso eu já sabia! - disse Tiago dando um riso abafado.

- Não deboche! - pediu Lílian.- Potter, ela é uma garota especial. Uma garota com certos poderes psíquicos.

Tiago riu.

- Ela pediu para que me dissesse isso, não é?

- Não! - negou Lílian.- Tudo o que ela acabou de dizer, não foi em vão. Tudo é verdade!

- Como pretende me convencer disso?

- O tabuleiro de Ouija é usado freqüentemente pelos "trouxas" como um oráculo. Pode virar uma prática viciosa atraindo sempre o mesmo espírito para a tábua.

- E?

- Por que é tão indiferente com o que digo? - perguntou Lílian com um certo inconformismo.

- Isso não faz sentido!

- Então irei direto ao assunto! - Lílian empurrou Tiago contra a parede.- A família de Marcela era adepta ao tabuleiro. O uso freqüente trouxe um espírito tão maligno que destruiu todo um lar. Marcela é orfã!

Tiago boquiabriu-se.

- E...e o que isso tem a ver com o tabuleiro?

- Seu irmão mais novo fora possuído por um tal espírito maligno. Na época que começou a usar a tábua, estava fraco e doente. Um corpo atraente para um espírito essencialmente poderoso.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele matou toda a família. - disse Lílian engolindo o choro.- Queimou a casa e ainda tentou matar Marcela, mas ela conseguiu escapar.

- Como ela conseguiu escapar?

- Por seu dom estranho! Marcela é uma pessoa que atrai espíritos bons. O espírito dela com o do irmão entraram em conflito e, como forma de destruição, ele destruiu tudo que ela mais amava.

- O irmão dela ainda vive?

- Foi morto! Teve que ser sacrificado assim como o tabuleiro que a família usava.

Tiago levou a mão a boca.

- Isso soa muito estranho. Você tem certeza que a Marcela disse a verdade?

Lílian nunca chegou a duvidar de Marcela. E estava sentindo-se culpada por estar duvidando dela nesse exato momento.

- Pode haver algo mais grave que ela não contou. Tudo bem, o irmão dela pode até ter sido possuído, mas não acredito que ela tenha sido salva por ter um espírito bom.

- Ela poderia chamar um espírito bom para ela.

- Se ela precisa de um espírito bom...acho que o Aluado preenche os requisitos.

- O que quer dizer?- perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Aluado é louco por ela desde o quinto ano. Ele sempre queria falar com ela, mas sempre havia algo que o impedia. Estudos, jogos de quadribol, Elisabeth e por aí vai. Remo Lupin tentou inúmeras vezes falar com ela, mas tudo que foi feito fora em vão. - Tiago ajeitou a ponte dos óculos mantendo os olhos fixos em Lílian.

- Isso não faz sentido. - Lílian coçou a testa. Seu cérebro estava fazendo um nó incapaz de ser desatado.

- Pense: Aluado só conseguiu aproximar-se dela depois dessa bagunça. - deduziu Tiago.- Marcela tem algo mais escondido e não é apenas um espírito bom.

- Você acha mesmo? - Lílian estava com a testa enrugada.

- Sei lá! Estou apenas viajando no pote de abóbora. - Tiago dera de ombros.- Mas, enfim, e se ela não atrair todos esses espíritos bons para poder banir o maléfico?

- Ela tentará por meio da explusão, mas precisaremos estar todos juntos já que fomos nós que o chamamos. Senão fizermos isso..

- Morreremos um a um! - completou Tiago dando um longo suspiro.- Por que não me disse isso antes?

- Porque jurei segredo a Marcela. Estou me sentindo completamente culpada por isso.

- Mas tudo isso está ocorrendo por culpa dela.

- De fato, sim! Todos nós poderíamos jogar Ouija e atrair um espírito bom, mas a Marcela estava no círculo. O espírito foi clamado por ela estar na roda.

- Preciso falar isso aos..

- NÃO! Não irá falar a ninguém! Deixe Black com sua cabeça quadrada. Só de ter aberto a sua, sinto-me mais feliz.

Tiago sorriu.

- Acho que é a primeira vez que conversamos sem brigar.

- É a primeira vez que conversamos seriamente. - sorriu Lílian.- Até que você parece mais simpático.

- Você me pareceu menos ranzinza. - disse ele rindo.- Você é gentil, Evans, e nobre por tentar ajudar sua amiga e todos nós.

- Garanto que faria o mesmo! - disse ela.

Sem perder tempo, Tiago envolveu a garota em um forte abraço.

- Sei que está apavorada e que meu abraço não adiantará de nada, mas saiba que estarei aqui para te proteger. - disse ele carinhosamente.

Lílian sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

- Obrig...- Lílian soltara-se do garoto.- O que é aquilo?

Tiago virou-se para ver o que Lílian indicava. De longe podia ver o vulto de uma pessoa que parecia estar arrastando alguma coisa pesada dentro de um saco.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Lílian apavorada.

- Iremos verificar o que esse ser estará fazendo. - respondeu Tiago.

O barulho de saco plástico parecia cada vez mais intenso conforme o vulto se aproximava. O local começou a ficar muito gelado, fazendo Lílian abraçar o próprio corpo. A porta de uma sala fora aberta fazendo o vulto jogar o conteúdo do saco de qualquer forma lá dentro. Rápida e ágil, a sombra cerrou a porta e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

- Vem! - disse Tiago puxando Lílian pela mão.- _"Lumus."_

Uma luz fraca iluminou o corredor. Ambos caminharam com cautela rumo a sala que clamava pela presença de ambos. Tiago abrira a porta lentamente fazendo com que ela desse um fraco rangido. A sala estava escura e com um cheiro desagradável.

- O que uma pessoa faria nessa sala imunda? Nem acenda a luz que nem quero ver o chiqueiro que isso deve estar. - disse Lílian olhando para os lados em busca de algo. Ou pelo menos, tentando.

- Crabbe e Goyle devem ter usado esse lugar como privada. Aposto como as paredes devem estar cagadas.

Lílian não conteve o riso.

- Sério! - Tiago virou rosto na direção dela.- Eles devem cagar com as traseiras para cima.

- Por que acha isso? - perguntou Lílian rindo.

- Pense, Evans. - Tiago colocou o dedo indicado na testa dela.- Mesmo com um grande esforço, metade das nádegas de ambos ficam de fora da privada.

A risada de Lílian ecoou pela sala silenciosa. Mal notaram que um rápido vulto havia passado diante de seus olhos.

- Certo! Vamos embora! - disse Tiago recuperando o fôlego.- Não há nada aqui.

Quando Tiago fora até a porta, ela havia se fechado. O ambiente parecia feder ainda mais, pois não havia nenhuma circulação de ar.

- _"Alorromora."_

A porta não se moveu.

- Potter, você está zombando de mim, não é? - perguntou Lílian começando a ficar apavorada.

Tiago a encarou. O pânico estava estampado no seu olhar.

- Vou tentar abrir a janela! - disse Lílian rangendo os dentes. Estava sentindo muito frio.

- Certo! Eu tentarei abrir a porta enquanto você tenta voar pela janela.

- Isso não tem graça. - retrucou Lílian começando a caminhar.

Tiago virou-se no mesmo instante ao ouvir um baque no chão. Vira Lílian caída olhando para as mãos aterrorizada.

- Tropecei! - disse ela.- Tem algo nesse chão...deve ser água.

A garota roçou suas mãos nas vestes a fim de limpá-las.

- Vamos ver no que você tropeçou. Esta sala não tem nada.

Com a varinha novamente iluminada, Tiago apontou para o soalho e pode ver uma poça escura no chão.

- Acho que Crabbe e Goyle sofreram de diarréia.

Mas Lílian não rira dessa vez. Agachou-se e colocou um dedo na poça. Pela luz emitida da varinha, pôde ver que não era água e sim sangue.

- Isso é sangue, Potter. - disse Lílian enojada.

- Eca! Você esfregou suas mãos na própria roupa.

- Vão me chamar de açougueira.- disse Lílian olhando para suas vestes.

- Hey...o que é isso?

Lílian sentiu sua cabeça girar. Caiu sobre os braços de Tiago que a envolveu com cautela.

- Tem algo estranho aqui. - disse Tiago iluminando o local que observava.- Isso não é só apenas uma poça de sangue.

- O que é? - perguntou Lílian.

- Uma letra! - Tiago abaixou-se.- "A".

- Seja o que for, vamos embora daqui.

Tiago apontou a varinha para o outro extremo da sala. E pôde ver o saco de lixo que fora jogado lá dentro. Curioso, fora até ele e o abriu fazendo Lílian soltar um grito.

- Potter, vamos embora. Eu não vou suportar.

- Certo! Vamos! - disse Tiago passando um braço sobre o ombro da garota e abrindo a porta. Enrugou a testa ao ver a maçaneta deslizar normalmente entre seus dedos.- Estranho! A porta estava trancada.

- Ande logo antes que nos prendam de novo.

Sem demora, Tiago atendeu seu pedido. Lílian não queria acreditar, não queria aceitar que havia acabado de ver o corpo de Gillian estatelado de qualquer forma no chão daquela sala.

* * *

**N/A: **100 reviews? oÕ Fala que é um sonho?

Sério! Não esperava isso! Valeu mesmo morecos por lerem essa fic sem noção e, ainda por cima, deixarem reviews cada vez mais fofas...-

Eu fui tão cruel na descrição da morte da Gi? Noussa! Juro que eu ainda achei que amenizei muita coisa...huahauhauhauahuahau

**Thanks:**

_Bia ,Lih Potter, The Sisters Black,Fini Felton,Flavinha Greeneye (sumida e amada ),Amy L Black ,Sir Andrew Stepking (irei alugar o filme..se eu achar, mas td bem..rs..),Sarah,Julix.Potter,Luuuh Potter,jehssik,Carolina P,Srta Black e muitos outros que acompanham essa fic**...meu profundo agradecimento.**_****

É isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo fresquito que, na minha opinião, não demorou para sair. Estou cumprindo a promessa de atualizar nos finais de semana..huahauhauahahuaau

Beijos nas bochechas!

**)0( Stef's.**


	12. A visão de Marcela

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 11- A visão de Marcela.**

Lílian e Tiago resolveram manter-se em silêncio sobre o ocorrido naquela noite, mas não deixaram a irresponsabilidade tomarem conta de suas mentes, avisando a professora Minerva sobre o paradeiro do corpo falecido de Gillian. Nada além disso. A letra que viram no chão ao lado do corpo da garota fora guardado a sete chaves pela dupla que passou semanas agindo estranhamente perante as pessoas. Não conversavam muito e, vira e mexe, revezavam-se para cuidar de Marcela.

- O que será que anda acontecendo? - perguntou-se Sirius, em uma das manhãs, tomando seu fabuloso café.

- Por que a pergunta? - Remo enrugou a testa. Não que fosse da sua conta, mas adoraria saber as razões de um dos seus melhores amigos não sair do encalce da garota que ele gostava.

- Ele anda estranho! - afirmou Sirius coçando o queixo.- Não come direito, não conversa e não brinca. Sinto falta do Pontas!

- Deveria sentir falta das garotas que você costuma "pegar". Se continuar com essa extrema preocupação com relação ao Pontas, irei jurar que você é gay. - brincou Remo calmamente.

- Isso não tem graça. Estou realmente preocupado.

- Estamos, então. - completou Remo tomando, logo após, um longo gole de suco de abóbora.

Depois de dias de espera, os alunos partiram para a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Todos estavam mais empolgados do que nunca, já que fugiriam do clima pesado que permanecia por volta de todo o castelo. Pela primeira vez, depois de dias, Tiago juntou-se aos amigos, mas permaneceu quieto com relação a certos assuntos.

- O que é isso, Rabicho? - perguntou Sirius.

- Alho...para afastar os maus espíritos.

- Pensei que quissesse espantar vampiros. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Depois de Gillian e Elisabeth, não estou nem um pouco a fim de virar presunto para lobo comer. - disse Pedro ajeitando seu colar de alhos em volta do pescoço.

- ORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - berrou Sirius chamando a atenção de todos que estavam a sua volta. - Vai comer o Rabicho, Aluado?

Remo preferiu não comentar nada, enquanto Tiago morria de rir.

- Pára tudo! Nosso Pontas voltou a sorrir! - comemorou Sirius.- Estava com saudades!

- Como você é gay! - disse Tiago com firmeza.

- O que houve com você? Lílian te assediou e lhe trouxe um trauma? - perguntou Sirius abobalhado.

- Antes fosse isso! - disse Tiago fitando Marcela que havia acabado de passar. Estava com sua habitual mochila nas costas e braços cruzados.

- Vai me dizer que trocou de vítima? - disse Sirius seguindo o olhar do amigo.

- Como? - Tiago voltou a realidade.

- Pontas, você anda bastante estranho. Anda escondendo algo de nós? - perguntou Remo com a testa enrugada.- Que eu me lembre, você não suporta a Marcela.

- E quem disse que estou preocupado com ela ou coisa do tipo? - a voz de Tiago tentou expressar um tom completamente desencanado.

- Por que estava olhando para ela nesse exato momento? - perguntou Remo.

- Por que você não pára de encher e inventar coisas que não existem? - devolveu Tiago.

- Por que vocês não calam a boca? - disse Sirius irritado.

Tiago bufou, enquanto Remo coçou a testa.

- Pontas, se tem algo a nos dizer, diga logo. - pediu Remo encarecidamente.

Tiago encarou seus amigos. Como se fosse um filme, tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite voltou a sua mente. A letra, o sangue, o segredo de Marcela. Havia jurado segredo a Lílian, mas não sabia por quanto tempo seria capaz de manter-se de boca fechada. Para sua sorte, Filch já berrava exigindo as autorizações dos alunos.

- Vamos ou ficaremos para trás. - afirmou Tiago indo até o mal humorado zelador.

Depois te terem suas autorizações conferidas, os marotos partiram rumo a Hogsmeade. Como era novembro, o clima estava bastante fechado com uma leve brisa fria. Parecia que a qualquer momento poderia cair uma tempestade na cabeça de todos.

- Olhem! O museu! - indicou Pedro.

O local que antes mostrava grandes obras de arte, parecia um grande guardador de ruínas. Parecia que vândalos haviam invadido o local e tentaram destruí-lo da melhor forma que podiam. O antigo museu lembrava muito a Casa dos Gritos naquele momento.

- Aluado, você poderia fazer uma mudança. Já que um tabuleiro foi roubado, que tal deixar esse local com fama de mal assombrado? - disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Acho que Hogsmeade já agradece por ter um local mal assombrado. Se tiver mais um, ninguém voltará aqui. - disse Remo calmamente.

- Na próxima Lua Cheia, já sei onde iremos nos divertir. - disse Sirius roçando uma mão na outra.- Né,Pontas?

- Hã? Oi!

Sirius o encarou.

- O que acontece com você? Está mudado a semanas, desde o dia em que falou com a Evans em particular. Aconteceu algo tão traumatizante assim?

- Está se corroendo de amor? - perguntou Rabicho.

- Fiquem quietos! Estão me impedindo de pensar! - disse Tiago alisando a testa.- E, se não me engano, você já fez essa pergunta Almofadinhas.

- É mesmo? - indagou Sirius confuso.

- É!

- Desculpa aê! - Sirius dera de ombros e voltou a encarar o museu em ruínas, ao contrário de Remo que fitava Tiago.

- O que você esconde? Parece que não confia mais em nós. - disse Remo calmamente.

Tiago fitou os amigos mais uma vez. Estava louco para contar o que sabia, estava louco para dividir o que te sufocava.

- Prometem ficar quietos? - perguntou Tiago ainda encarando os amigos.

- Palavra de maroto! - disse Sirius batendo continência.

Após um longo suspiro, Tiago começou a lhes contar tudo que Lílian havia lhe dito. Contou-lhes toda a história em torno de Marcela e como isso os influenciará de alguma forma. Finalizou contando do vulto desconhecido, da sala contendo o corpo de Gillian e o "a" sem explicação.

- 'Tá falando sério? - perguntou Sirius.- Marcela é responsável por tudo isso?

- Xiu! Ninguém pode saber disso!

- E onde ela irá comprar um espírito bom? Na Dedosdemel que não é. - disse Pedro assustado.

- Marcela precisa de ajuda e força. Acho que é uma coisa que vocês nunca irão oferecer. - disse Remo preocupado.- Quer que eu converse com ela Pontas?

- Acho que não irá adiantar nada! - Tiago dera de ombros.- Creio eu que ela já esteja planejando algo para ajudar a todos nós.

- Garanto que ela só irá ajudar, quando me ver mortinho. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Você foi cruel com ela, Almofadinhas. Deveria pedir desculpas. - disse Remo encarando-o.

- Só pedirei desculpas quando tudo isso acabar. Quem garante que a Evans não esteja mentindo para ludibriar o Pontas?

Remo suspirou.

- Odeio sua família por simplesmente terem criado você para ser extremamente cético. - retrucou Remo.

- Sabe que eu também odeio minha família? - Sirius riu.

- Vamos andando! Quero tomar alguma coisa! - disse Tiago calmamente.

Concordando, os marotos começaram a caminhar em direção ao 3 vassouras que, naquele exato momento, estava completamente lotado. No meio do caminho, Remo viu algo que lhe chamara a atenção. Marcela caminhava em sentido oposto a todos os alunos com extrema rapidez. Ele conhecia bem aquele caminho que ela estava tomando.

- Marotos, os encontro no castelo! - avisou Remo de repente.

- Mas...

A frase não fora terminada já que Remo corria pela estradinha toda cheia de lama devido as chuvas pesadas dos últimos dias. Depois de uma longa caminhada, conseguiu ver Marcela um pouco distante e, por mais incrível que fosse, ela não estava sozinha.

- Hey! Marcela! - chamou Remo apertando o passo.

A garota virou-se com os olhos arregalados.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela.

- Precisamos conversar! - disse ele parando de correr. Apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos em busca de fôlego.

- Respire primeiro! - disse ela alisando suas costas. Remo sentiu um imenso calafrio.

- Estou bem! - disse Remo voltando a se erguer. Levou um susto ao ver que Marcela não estava mais acompanhada.- Cadê seu amigo?

- Que amigo? - perguntou Marcela olhando para os lados.

- O que estava ao seu lado agora pouco.

- Não havia ninguém ao meu lado, Remo.

O garoto estava achando que havia enlouquecido. Poderia jurar que havia alguém ao lado dela, mas resolveu não tocar mais no assunto.

- O que faz aqui perto da Casa dos Gritos? - perguntou Remo.

- Eu gosto daqui! - respondeu Marcela para espanto do garoto.

- Gosta é? - perguntou ele tentando permanecer o mais natural possível.

- Sim! Ninguém aparece por aqui, mas pelo visto encontrei mais alguém que deve ser cético com relação as histórias que rondam esse local.

- Acho tudo uma bobagem! - disse Remo dando um sorriso enviesado.

Marcela o encarou.

- Bom saber! - afirmou ela voltando a caminhar. Logo estava abrindo a porta velha do local.- A cada dia que passa, esse lugar fica mais destruído.

- Pois é! - disse Remo começando a sentir-se mal por estar no local.

- O que queria falar comigo? - perguntou Marcela.

- Hum...eu nem sei por onde começar. - Remo dera de ombros.- Pontas me contou algo que me deixou realmente com os cabelos em pé.

- E o que ele contou?

- Que você...- Remo se calou.

- Que eu? - Marcela esperava o complemento da resposta.

- Que você tem dons. - respondeu ele.

Marcela sentiu seu corpo gelar.

- Que tipo de dons?

- Ele não me explicou direito...

- Não minta para mim, Remo. O que ele disse?

O garoto chegou a conclusão de que havia dito a maior besteira de sua vida. Marcela estava parada completamente estática esperando uma resposta sua.

-Que você atrai espíritos! Que tudo isso que está acontecendo é culpa sua.

A jovem sentiu sua cabeça girar. Era como se flashes ofuscassem sua visão trazendo-lhe tonturas.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Remo indo até ela.

Marcela sentou-se no chão. Estava branca.

- Quem falou isso a ele? - perguntou ela fitando Remo.

- Marcela, o que foi dito não foi por mal. Queremos ajudar você!

- Por que não diz, apenas, que querem ajudar a si mesmos? - perguntou ela com veemência.

- Eu prefiro que você se salve no meu lugar. - disse Remo sentando-se diante dela e pegando suas mãos.- Sente frio?

- Sim! - afirmou ela.

- Tem mais alguém aqui? - perguntou Remo.

- Não!

- Eu sei que tem! - afirmou o garoto.- Você não estava sozinha quando caminhava até aqui. Havia uma pessoa ao seu lado.

- Não havia ninguém ao meu lado. - disse Marcela rangendo os dentes.

- Então por que sente tanto frio? - perguntou Remo lhe cedendo seu casaco.

- Não tente me entender,ok?

- Estou querendo te ajudar.

- Então fique longe de mim! - disse Marcela ficando em pé e indo até a porta.- Você trancou a porta?

- Não!- disse Remo indo até ela.

- Fique quieto! - pediu Marcela olhando para o teto.- Consegue ouvir?

Remo apurou os ouvidos. Pôde ouvir passos vindos do andar de cima.

- Esconda-se! - pediu Marcela com urgência na voz.

- Não irei a lugar algum! - disse Remo com firmeza.- O...o que é aquilo?

Uma pessoa com vestes negras e surradas aproximava-se da escada. Não era uma pessoa alta. Lembrava muito uma criança.

- Marcela...você está bem? - perguntou Remo olhando-a.- Está tremendo!

Os passos ecoavam com mais firmeza daquela vez enquanto a pequena pessoa descia as escadas. Os degraus rangiam e isso passou a incomodar os tímpanos de Marcela.

- Vai...vai...embora! - pediu Marcela.

Os passos continuavam a escoar. Estava frio. As janelas tremiam. A criança caminhava na direção de Remo e Marcela com uma mão erguida. Nas pontas dos dedos haviam gotas de sangue que caíam suavamente no soalho.

- Vá embora! - disse Marcela histéricamente.

- Vamos sair daqui! - disse Remo tirando a varinha das vestes.

- Não! Se formos ele volta! Ele tem que ir por si mesmo. - disse Marcela desesperada.

- Marcela, não há nada alí!

- Não está vendo a mão dele do lado de fora?

- Não!

Os lábios de Marcela estavam incrivelmente secos.

- Irei tirá-la daqui! - disse Remo apontando a varinha para a maçaneta da porta. -_"Alorromora"_

A porta se abrira com grande estrondo. O vulto continuava a caminhar na direção deles aproximando-se cada vez mais de Marcela. A garota podia sentir aquelas mãos gélidas lhe tocar a pele e descer até suas mãos que começaram a sangrar.

- O...o...

Chorando desesperadamente, Marcela saiu correndo. A claridade lhe cegava os olhos. Caiu sobre os joelhos completamente atordoada. Tentou limpar suas mãos nas vestes, mas o sangue parecia ter se solidificado no local.

- Marcela, o que foi aquilo? - perguntou Remo abraçando-a.

- Eu só sei de uma coisa, Remo... - disse Marcela se entregando ao abraço.

- E o que sabe? - perguntou ele acariciando seus cabelos.

- Devemos fazer uma expulsão desse espírito urgente. Aquilo fora um sinal. Se não fizermos nada, mais alguém irá morrer.

- E o que era aquela pessoa ou criança?

- Não era um ser vivo, era um vulto.

Remo encarou Marcela completamente petrificado. Para ele, havia visto apenas uma pessoa horrenda praticamente sem rosto.

- Acho que você anda vendo coisas demais! - disse Remo preocupado com o estado da garota.- Isso tem a ver com o objeto não é?

Marcela afirmou a resposta com a cabeça.

- Temos que fazer algo então!

- Eu não quero mais brincar disso, Remo. Deixe-me em paz!

- Será que não entende que é isso que o objeto quer? Você viu o que aconteceu com Elisabeth...

- Eu vi e estou disposta a correr o risco...

- Eu não quero que você morra...

- Então morra comigo!

Ambos se encararam. Remo sentiu seu coração dar incríveis saltos depois de ter ouvido o que ela acabara de dizer. Não queria se iludir, então preferiu não dizer nada.

- Vamos até onde estão os outros. - disse Remo erguendo-a.

E completamente fraca, Marcela seguiu Remo que caminhava em busca de todos aqueles que deveriam participar da expulsão daquele espírito atordoador.

* * *

**N/A: **Postando as pressas minha gente! Pensei que não ia conseguir nem passar aqui, mas estou correndo contra o tempo. Se ficou nada a ver..se ficaram perdidos..podem me bater...huauahauhauhaahuahauua..mas eu não queria que ficassem sem capítulo! Que autora mais dedicada...rs..)

Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas! Todas! Todas! Todas! Amei muito!

Até a próxima!

**)0( Stef's.**


	13. No Museu

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 12- No museu.**

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro saboreavam tranqüilamente uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Conversavam animadamente dando altas gargalhadas. Lílian e Alice estavam sentadas em uma mesa nos fundos do bar. A ruiva fazia um tremendo esforço para não escutar nada que viesse do grupo de garotos à sua frente.

- Insuportáveis! - exclamou Lílian com cada uma de suas mãos nas orelhas.

- Por que você os ofende tanto? Eles são divertidos! - disse Alice calmamente.

- Conte-me no que eles são divertidos. - disse Lílian com a testa enrugada.

- Eles alopram o Snape, fazem coisas que nenhum aluno de Hogwarts teria a capacidade de fazer, são lindos, simpáticos e amáveis. São fofos...

- Eu perguntei sobre o senso de humor e não o quesito físico e psicológico.

Alice dera uma risada abafada.

- Como você consegue ser tão durona? - perguntou ela.

- Sou realista e não durona. - corrigiu Lílian no mesmo instante.

- Deveria ser mais amena, já que Tiago morre de amores por você.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Ele não morre de amores por mim, apenas quer mais uma para sua enorme coleção de garotas babacas.- Lílian endireitou-se na cadeira.- Como essas garotas conseguem cair na "lábia" dele?

Alice virou seu pescoço para que pudesse enxergar Tiago melhor.

- Ele é bonito, Lily! - disse Alice.

- Isso é o suficiente para um garoto te atrair? - perguntou Lílian.

- Eu já tenho o Frank e nada mais importa.

Lílian bufou.

- Ele é feio, não penteia os cabelos, só fala asneira e não sossega a traseira no lugar. - disse Lílian olhando para o garoto que assanhava os cabelos freneticamente.- Ah! E não sossega a boca né? Não pode ver um canhão que já quer beijar.

Alice caíra na risada.

- Não critique o que nunca experimentou, amiga. - disse Alice lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.

- Beijo na boca eu já experimentei e, graças a Merlin, não foi Tiago James Potter.- finalizou ela olhando para o garoto com extremo nojo.- Viu a Marcela?

- Não vi não! Ela disse que iria mandar uma carta, mas até agora não apareceu. - disse Alice dando de ombros.

- Ando extremamente preocupada com ela. - Lílian coçou o queixo.- Ela anda tendo muitos pesadelos e madruga por toda noite.

- Marcela é estranha! A última vez que a vi em seus atos malucos, ela dormia na tampa da privada.

Lílian riu.

- É sério! - afirmou Alice.

- Eu sei que é sério. - disse Lílian calmamente.- Eu gosto muito dela. É uma pena que não converse muito.

- Me diz uma coisa...- Alice ficou mais à frente da mesa de modo a ficar bem próxima de Lílian.- ... ela gosta do Remo, não é?

- Marcela nunca afirmou nada sobre seus sentimentos com relação ao Lupin. Creio eu que ela tenha medo de se iludir. Não tiro a razão dela, mesmo ele sendo completamente diferente daquele grupinho que não deve ser nomeado.

- Tiago me disse uma vez que Remo ficaria com ela. - disse Alice dando um largo sorriso.- Vai ver eles não se encontraram por aí e estão juntinhos. Ai! Que fofo!

- Que nojo! - disse Lílian.

- Você fala isso por que não tem namorado. - disse Alice sonhadoramente.

- Por falar em namorado, seu Frank chegou. - disse Lílian indicando o garoto com a cabeça.

- Ai! Meu cabelo está bom?

- Está ótimo! - afirmou Lílian.

- Bom, nos vemos depois.

Alice pegou suas coisas e rumou ao encontro do namorado que a cumprimentou com um rápido selinho. Lílian ficara sentada observando a cena e tomando o que lhe sobrara da cerveja amanteigada. Começou a pensar para onde ir depois de sair do Três Vassouras.

- Sozinha, Evans?

Ela reconhecia perfeitamente aquela voz. Com um gesto meio desesperado, tampou os olhos desejando que aquilo não fosse verdade.

- Posso sentar? - perguntou Tiago calmamente.

- Pode! Já estava de saída mesmo! - disse Lílian dando de ombros. Pegou sua mochila, depositou o dinheiro na mesa e ficara em pé.

- Preciso falar com você.- disse Tiago encarando-a.

Lílian sentiu suas pernas cederem um pouco. Aquele olhar...**que** olhar.

- O que quer, Potter? - perguntou Lílian com seu tom seco de sempre.

- Senta! - disse Tiago lhe indicando a cadeira.

Sem saída, a jovem sentou-se no lugar que havia ocupado.

- Sobre o que quer falar? - perguntou ela mais uma vez.

Tiago sentou-se diante de Lílian e passou um bom tempo encarando a moça. Seus olhos, seus cabelos, sua pele. Tudo fazia um conjunto perfeito e lindo na cabeça de Tiago.

- Marcela! - respondeu ele depois de um longo tempo.

- Não contou aquilo que te falei a ninguém, né? - perguntou Lílian com a testa enrugada.

- É sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar. - disse ele fitando a mesa.

- Eu não acredito que você contou para o idiota do Black. - Lílian estava fazendo um grande esforço para não pular no pescoço do garoto. Suas bochechas estavam ainda mais vermelhas, só que agora de muita raiva.

- E para o Rabicho e para o Aluado. - completou ele.- Evans, não foi por mal. Eu queria que eles soubessem o que realmente anda acontecendo entre nós.

Lílian fizera uma expressão assustada.

- Digo, entre o grupo todo. - corrigiu ele.

- Pensei que estivesse falando de você e eu.- Lílian respirou aliviada.

- Quem me dera um dia falar sobre nós dois.- sorriu ele.- Quando irá sair comigo, Evans?

- No dia 30 de fevereiro. - respondeu Lílian.

- Hum..interessante. - Tiago coçou o queixo.

- Potter, como você consegue mudar tão rapidamente de assunto?

- Desculpe! - Tiago assanhou os cabelos antes de falar.- Eu contei a eles sobre a Marcela e eles foram gentis em entender.

- Gentis? Acusar Marcela de assassinato é ser gentil?

- Evans, todos estão com medo. - explicou Tiago.- Se Marcela realmente pode salvar a todos nós, acho que deveremos dar uma força à ela.

Lílian ficou surpresa com a atitude dele.

- Fala sério? - perguntou ela ainda cética.

- Claro que sim! Só não incluo o Almofadinhas, por que...

- Eu sei bem como ele é! - interrompeu-o Lílian.- Mas vindo de sua parte já é grande coisa.

O maroto sorriu.

- Quantos pontos eu ganhei com essa?

- Idiota! Sabia que queria ganhar algo em cima disso.

- Evans, existe um ser humano dentro de mim e não um bobo da corte. - disse Tiago.- Você não me conhece como Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Você só conhece a casca do Tiago Potter e não o conteúdo.

A ruiva ficou completamente sem resposta.

- Eu queria te mostrar que não sou babaca e começarei ajudando sua melhor amiga. Talvez você acredite que eu esteja fazendo isso para te conquistar. Não nego que sim mas, Aluado sofre ao ver a menina que ele mais gosta daquela forma. Faço isso por ele também.

- Muito nobre de sua parte! - disse Lílian dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu ele.- Bom...eu já vim fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Desculpe o incômodo, Evans.

Quando Lílian ia abrir a boca, um aluno da Corvinal entrou em desespero no bar. Avançou até onde Tiago e Lílian estavam completamente sem fôlego. Ele estava com as vestes folgadas e seu rosto estava machucado.

- O que houve, Ewan? - perguntou a ruiva preocupada.

- Re...Re...Re...M...Ma...

- Dá para falar com a boca? - sugeriu Tiago.

- Não seja grosso! - disse Lílian.- Respira! Calma!

Ewan colocou a mão na barriga. Seu fôlego estava voltando.

- Remo chama vocês para ir até onde ele está. - disse Ewan finalmente.

- E onde ele está? - perguntou Tiago ficando aflito.

- No...no...museu! - respondeu Ewan.

- Você está bem? Quem te machucou?

O garoto pareceu ficar ainda mais apavorado com a pergunta. Empalideceu de forma assustadora.

- Vamos, Evans!

Sem demora, Tiago e Lílian foram avançando pela porta. Quando já estavam a alguns passos longe do bar, o maroto retrocedeu.

- O que foi?

- Irei avisar aos outros. - disse Tiago calmamente.- Vá na frente!

- Mas ele chama por nós e não pelos outros. - afirmou Lílian.

- Algo me diz que ele precisa de todos nós. - disse Tiago calmamente.- Te vejo no museu!

Lílian ficou completamente parada onde estava, observando Tiago sair correndo de volta ao Três Vassouras. Estava desolada e ao mesmo tempo sentindo muito medo. Por que logo no museu, perguntava-se ela sem nunca saber a resposta correta. Prosseguiu, então, seu caminho até o museu completamente destroçado. Abriu a porta com cautela e se deparou com uma forte escuridão. O único som que ouvia era muito semelhante a sussurros. Resolveu seguí-los a fim de encontrar Remo que estava no patamar de cima acudindo Marcela.

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou Remo calmamente.

Marcela acenou a cabeça positivamente.

- Excelente! - vibrou Remo.- Sente frio?

- Não muito! - respondeu a garota que abraçava os joelhos.

- Se quiser, posso lhe dar minha blusa. - disse Remo gentilmente tocando seu ombro.

- Não toque em mim. - disse Marcela recuando.

Sem jeito, Remo baixou a mão.

- Marcela...por que age assim?

A garota preferiu não encará-lo. Parecia estar se divertindo fitando a poeira do soalho.

- Garanto que, em breve, saberá.- respondeu ela calmamente.

- Por que...- Remo sentou-se ao seu lado e dera um longo suspiro.-...nada!

- Você está repleto de perguntas a fazer, não é? - perguntou Marcela.

Remo parou para pensar um pouco. Sim, havia muitas perguntas a fazer, mas sabia que nenhuma delas seria respondida.

- Eu não sou tão normal como você pensa. - Marcela levantou-se ficando de frente para Remo.

- O que você considera normal? - perguntou Remo com a testa enrugada.

A garota ajoelhou-se diante dele apoiando suas mãos em seus joelhos.

- Você não está pronto para o que eu tenho a dizer. - disse ela dando um sorriso enviesado.

- Acho que você precisa, apenas, de segurança. Você precisa sentir-se segura ao tentar me confidenciar algo.- Remo aproximou-se mais dela. Podia ver seus olhos castanhos brilharem um pouco. Podia ver lágrimas se formando dentro deles.- Eu não quero que me conte nada se não se sentir a vontade.

Marcela fungou o nariz.

- Eu já lhe disse que estamos lidando com uma coisa bastante séria.

- E eu acredito, principalpente depois de tudo o que vi..

- O que viu? - perguntou Marcela ficando exaltada.

- Um vulto...de..- Remo engoliu seco.

- De?

- Parecia uma criança.

Marcela levou a mão a boca. Levantou-se no mesmo instante começando a caminhar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Remo a seguiu e a impediu que fosse mais longe.

- Por que não bota tudo para fora?

- Porque não posso! - disse Marcela explodindo entre lágrimas.

O jovem maroto não sabia mais o que fazer. A envolveu em um forte abraço, fazendo-a se alinhar como uma criança.

- Talvez seja bobagem mas, se for necessário, morrerei com você.

Marcela ergueu a cabeça. Estava cara a cara com o garoto que agora enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Não...

- Xiu! - Remo selou os lábios dela com o dedo indicador.- Seja o que for que estiver acontecendo, estarei com você. Não importa o que eu tenha que enfrentar e sofrer para cuidar de você.

Ela podia sentir o corpo de Remo muito próximo ao seu. Podia sentir o calor de seu hálito. Podia sentir suas mãos percorrem suas costas fazendo-a tremer. Ela não enxergava mais nada, apenas sentia. Sentia suaves lábios roçarem nos seus. Remo estava a ponto de beijá-la por completo, quando um barulho o atraiu.

- Lily?

- Ah! Desculpem! - disse a ruiva sem jeito.- Desculpem!

- Está tudo bem! - disse Marcela afastando-se de Remo.

- Recebi o recado. Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Lily juntando-se a eles.

Remo enrugou a testa.

- Que recado?

- Ora! O recado que você deu a Ewan. Você chamou Potter e eu até aqui.

- Lily, eu não chamei.

Lílian sentiu sua garganta secar.

- É uma armadilha então! - disse ela aflita.

- Vamos encarar como uma coicidência. - disse Remo olhando para Marcela. Ela estava com o olhar distante. - Cadê o Pontas?

- Ele foi chamar os intrometidos dos amigos dele. - bufou Lily, fazendo Remo rir.- Acho que fiquei perdida por meia hora nesse lugar atrás de vocês.

- Aqui tem bastante entradas e saídas. Ainda bem que nos achou. - disse Marcela.

- Ela não foi a única. - afirmou uma voz completamente reconhecível.

- Sei muito bem como deve ter nos encontrado. - disse Remo sorrindo.

- Essa gralha da Evans que não pára de falar. E fala alto ainda por cima. - resmungou Tiago parando ao lado dela.- Sua mãe não lhe deu modos?

Lílian suspirou longamente. Não estava a fim de entrar em uma discussão eterna com o folgado maroto.

- Pelo visto não! - disse Tiago virando-se para Remo.- Por que nos chamou?

- Eu não os chamei.- afirmou Remo mais uma vez.

- Como não? - perguntou Sirius com a testa enrugada.

- Ai, meu Merlin! Será que eu trouxe alhos suficientes? - perguntou-se Pedro olhando para o teto.

- Se eu fosse você, me preocuparia em me manter vivo e não rodeado de alhos. - disse Alice severamente.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, Marcela voltou até a sala em que estava com Remo a alguns minutos atrás.

- Pelo visto tem a ver com a estranha, né? - disse Sirius indicando as costas de Marcela com a cabeça.

- Não fale assim dela,Almofadinhas. Ela está querendo ajudar. - disse Remo passivamente.

- Sem mais delongas. Será que dá para nos dizer o que fazemos aqui? - perguntou Alice cruzando os braços.

Naquele instante, passos rápidos ecoaram por todo o museu fazendo o grupo silenciar. O teto parecia tremer e, o local que estava em temperatura normal, tornou-se mais frio fazendo Lily ranger os dentes.

- Quer que eu te esquente, Evans? - perguntou Tiago passando um braço por seu ombro.

- Escute! - Lily erguera o dedo indicador.- Parece uma música de ninar.

E realmente era. A música vinha da sala que Marcela estava.

- Deve ser essa louca. - disse Pedro apertando as dezenas de alhos contra o peito.

- Tem alguém aqui. - disse Alice apontando para o teto.

- Não sabia que pessoas voavam,Alice. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Não sabia que retardados falavam. - devolveu Alice.

- Chega de brigas,ok? - pediu Lílian.- Vou atrás da Marcela.

- Antes de ir, tenho que falar com vocês. - disse Remo.- Já que todos estão aqui, é nossa chance de banir o espírito.

- E como faremos isso? Usando os alhos do Pettigrew? - perguntou Frank rindo.

- Marcela irá nos explicar como fazer tudo corretamente. Peço que não a zombem,ok?

- O que não fazemos por um lobinho apaixonado. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Isso não tem graça. - disse Remo entre dentes.

- Vamos então! - disse Tiago apontando para a escadaria.

Um barulho mais forte tomou conta do museu. Um vulto e um grito. Isso atraiu o grupo até onde Marcela estava completamente desacordada.

- Marcela? - chamou Lily caindo sobre os joelhos e tocando-lhe a face.- Está gelada.

Fora a vez de Remo parar em torno dela.

- Realmente fria! - disse Remo pegando na mão dela. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir algo líquido escorrendo de seus dedos.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Lily.

O local estava bastante mal iluminado, o que dificultava a visão de Remo para distinguir o que escorria pela mão da jovem desacordada. Tirou das vestes a varinha, murmurou o feitiço e apontou para seus dedos.

- Sangue! - Tiago agachou-se ao lado de Lílian. Com delicadeza, recuou as mangas da blusa de Marcela. - Dê sua varinha.

- Tome! - disse Remo entregando-a.

- Tem algo aqui...- Tiago alisou o que parecia ser um ferimento.- Isso é...

- É uma letra! - disse Lílian afoita.- É um "s".

- Não! É um "a".

- Evans, você precisa de óculos. Quer o meu emprestado?

- Não, obrigada. Posso escolher óculos melhores. - disse a garota grosseiramente.- Escutem, precisamos sair daqui.

- Não antes de expulsarmos esse espírito. - afirmou Remo.

- Espírito não tem mão, pé e nem corpo. Remo, estamos lidando com gente. Uma pessoa doentia.

- De onde tirou isso? - perguntou Remo.

- Marcela não é normal e eu já te falei isso.- disse Tiago com a testa enrugada.

Remo sentiu seu estômago revirar. Como pôde esquecer o que Marcela escondia? Sentiu-se um idiota.

- Ela precisa de um espírito bom. Ela não precisa de nós.

- Para com a babaquice. Se a questão é expulsar esse espírito, vamos fazer isso logo. - disse Sirius enfesado.- Cansei dessa palhaçada.

- Ninguém agüenta mais isso.Estou farta de ter que ficar olhando para os lados feito uma louca para saber se estou sendo seguida ou não.- afirmou Alice.

- Precisamos tirar a Marcela daqui. - disse Lílian colocando a mão sobre a testa dela.- Ela parece morta!

- Não brinca! - disse Remo iluminando o rosto da jovem.

- Hey! Tem algo errado aqui. - disse Sirius esgueirando-se.- O que é isso no chão?

- Evans, por um acaso, você já pensou em usar aqueles protetores que as meninas usam nesses casos? - perguntou Tiago enrugando a testa.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ela fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Absorventes. - respondeu Alice no lugar dela.- Tiago, nenhuma mulher tem um fluxo sangüíneo tão forte assim.

- Então o que é isso? - disse Tiago indicando o chão marcado.

Todos viraram-se para ver claramente do que se tratava. Haviam marcas estranhas, muito bem destacadas com o sangue jorrado no chão.

- Isso me parece...- Remo abaixou-se para ver melhor do que se tratava.

- São passos. - disse Frank parando ao lado dele.

Lílian tampou a boca completamente chocada.

- Seja o que for, não estamos sozinhos neste museu. - disse Remo encarando todos os presentes.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecosssssssssss..ecossssssssssss..ecossssssssssss! Olha quem está aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Grande coisa? ¬¬ Podem tacar sapatos..eu deixo...huahuahauauhuahauhauauauhauhau..

Teve jogo hoje..o Brasil ganhou..grande coisa..eles não fazem mais do que santa obrigação. huahauhahahau...

Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic...é tão legal saber disso! As reviews de vocês me deixam MUITO, MAS MUITO FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! ))))))

**Agradeço:**

Lih Potter, Fini Felton,Gabriela Black,Flavinha (meu..eu tenho que terminar de ler sua fic..desculpa ter sumido..mas farei o possível para ler essa semana),Julix.Potter,Babi Evans (amada..saudades imensas suas..eu tbm tenho que ler Greenville, mas tô a cada dia mais...f entende? huauahau amo-te),Srta. Black, Jehssik, Carolina P e todos que lêem essa fic meia boca que eu resolvi postar. Amo todos vocês!

Até a próxima e espero imensamente que tenham gostado desse capítulo! )

**Stef's )0(**


	14. Na Mira Perfeita

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 13- Na mira perfeita.**

- Agora quem vai dizer que estamos lidando com apenas um espírito infame? - perguntou Lílian horrorizada.

Ninguém disse nada, apenas ficaram olhando os passos marcados no chão.

- Vamos seguir! - disse Sirius tirando sua varinha das vestes.

- Você está maluco? - perguntou Remo.- Estará arriscando sua cabeça a um desconhecido.

- Antes a minha do que a sua, né? - disse Sirius com uma certa impaciência.- Preciso que alguém vá comigo. Quem se oferece?

Ninguém respondeu, o que deixou Sirius mais irritado.

- Irei sozinho! - finalizou ele.

- Irei com você. - afirmou Remo.

- Marcela precisa de você,Aluado. - disse Sirius com veemência.

- Lily pode cuidar dela. - Remo buscou o olhar de Lily na penumbra. Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu irei também! - disse Frank.- Acho que em três é melhor.

- Frank...- chamou Alice meio insegura.

- Ele volta! - disse Tiago dando uma piscadela.

- Sem graça! - retrucou Alice emburrada.

- Certo! Aluado, Almofadinhas e Frank irão investigar. Lily, Alice e eu levaremos Marcela de volta a Hogwarts.

- Esqueceram de mim. - disse Pedro erguendo a mão.

- Você fará suas preces. - zombou Tiago rindo.

- Não! - Lílian aproximou-se do pequeno maroto.- Tente descobrir quem dera o tal recado para Ewan. Por Merlin, tente de tudo. Aquele garoto apareceu estranho no Três Vassouras. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

Pedro se sentiu bastante importante pela primeira vez em sua vida. Só não sabia se seria capaz de cumprir a tarefa.

- Perfeito! - Tiago abaixou-se e pegou Marcela no colo.- Damas, acompanhe o cavalheiro.

- Melhor dizer o dragão. - resmungou Lílian.- Vocês três, tomem cuidado.

- Pode deixar! Qualquer coisa nós gritamos. - disse Sirius tentando amenizar a tensão.

- Palhaço! - resmungou Lílian pela última vez antes de seguir Tiago pelo museu escuro.

- Certo! Vamos lá! - disse Remo respirando fundo.

- Vocês não estão cagando de medo, né? - perguntou Frank seguindo Remo.

- Eu não estou. Já enfrentei coisas piores. - disse Sirius olhando atento para os lados enquanto seguia Remo.

- E o que seriam essas coisas piores? - perguntou Frank com a testa enrugada.

- Ver minha mãe pelada. - respondeu Sirius com seriedade.

Frank não sabia se ria ou se dizia algo decente. Preferiu ficar quieto e continuar seguindo Remo.

- Tenho péssimas notícias! - sussurrou Remo parado em frente a uma porta. Sirius e Frank se esgueiraram ao lado dele.

- Quais são?

- Ou entramos ou paramos por aqui. - disse Remo calmamente.- As últimas pegadas estão aqui.

O chão fora iluminado e pôde-se ver claramente dois passos muito bem marcados.

- Entramos! - disse Frank sem pensar duas vezes.

- Concordo com Frank. - disse Sirius avançando até a porta e abrindo-a.- Vamos entrar!

Uma súbita curiosidade tomou conta de Remo, mas não fora pelo recinto recém descoberto e sim pelas marcas no chão. Ficou observando por um longo tempo e deslizou os dedos cuidadosamente na marca da sola de sapato. Levou os dedos diante dos olhos e se dera conta de quê...

- Saiam daí! - disse Remo avançando até a porta.- Sirius e Frank, saiam daí.

Mas ninguém o respondeu. A sala estava entregue a um mórbido silêncio fazendo Remo ficar aterrorizado. Não havia luz e nem janelas no local. Tentou se lembrar se havia visitado aquele lugar quando estava enfeitado com as mais belas obras de arte, mas nada lhe clareou a mente. Estava em um local desconhecido sem saber como agir. Ficou mais tranqüilo ao ouvir, depois de um tempo, a voz de Sirius ecoando pelo local.

- Não há nada aqui! - disse Sirius calmamente. Remo não conseguia enxergá-lo, pois estava bastante escuro e nem a luz da sua varinha ajudava.- Nada! Acho que erramos feio.

- Com certeza! Vamos cair fora daqui, isso é uma armadilha.

- É mesmo? - perguntou Sirius andando calmamente até Remo.

- Sim, é! - afirmou Remo.- Os passos que seguimos não foram feitos a base de sangue. É pura tinta!

Silêncio.

- Almofadinhas, você está me ouvindo? - perguntou Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Sim, estou! - afirmou Sirius.

- Onde está o Frank? - perguntou ele.

- Aqui! Só que ele está apavorado demais para falar.

Remo virou-se. Pareceu ter visto um vulto andar rapidamente atrás de si. Ficou aliviado ao ver outra silhueta na escuridão e acreditou cegamente que fosse Frank. Estava até mesmo ignorando o frio intenso que começava a fazer no local.

- Vamos embora! - pediu Remo mais uma vez.

- Certo! - concordou Sirius seguindo o maroto.- Mas antes, que tal...

Um barulho estranho tomou conta do aposento. Era como se móveis estivessem sendo arrastados no teto fazendo um estrondo ensurdecedor. Um gemido passou completamente despercebido com relação ao desespero de Remo para ir embora.

- Vamos, Almofadinhas! Isso não é momento para brincadeiras.

- Como quiser!

Era estranho, mas parecia que só Remo estava caminhando até a saída. Olhou para trás e viu que Sirius desaparecera. Tentou manter-se firme já que o maroto adorava pregar peças. Passou pela porta e esperou.

- Almofadinhas, não adianta se esconder. - disse Remo dando um riso abafado.

Um barulho de algo caindo no corredor chamou sua atenção. Esticou o pescoço e a varinha para tentar ver o que era. Não obteve êxito. Um barulho de gotas caindo atraiu o maroto que sentia suas mãos suarem de ansiedade.

- Vamos embora! Estou ficando irritado!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Outro estrondo, um múrmurio. Os olhos de Remo iam de um lado para o outro em busca de algo, mas nada e nem ninguém dava as caras. Resolveu entrar novamente no aposento que parecia uma completa geleira. Sirius não estava em nenhum lugar e isso estava deixando Remo mais "ferrado" da vida. Sem escolha, voltou para dentro do aposento escuro completamente atento para se proteger do que surgisse à sua frente.

Sentiu um calafrio. Sentiu suas pernas cederem. Seja o que fosse, não estava gostando de ter visões com relação a parede nem um pouco iluminada. Imaginou um vulto correr rapidamente ao seu encalce. Sentiu suas mãos pequenas e frias tocar-lhe os cabelos.

_Remus..._

Alguém chamava seu nome. Alguém de voz suave. Alguém que fizera os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Ergueu os olhos a fim de ver o que era e nada viu. Avançou lentamente até a porta e ficou estupefato ao vê-la fechada. Tocou a maçaneta e, rapidamente, ouviu um outro grito só que dessa vez era bastante real.

- ALUADO... NÃO!

Portas se fecharam quando Sirius tentou passar por elas. Estava preso e não havia chance para sair. Não havia circulação de ar, fazendo-o perder o compasso da respiração. Remo fora jogado para o outro lado tentando, aos berros, acudir o amigo.

- Almofadinhas...consegue me ouvir? - perguntou Remo tentando abrir uma das portas em vão.

- Vá embora, Aluado! Vá embora!

- Isso é loucura! - disse Remo completamente aflito.- Vamos..faça força.

- Não consigo! Aluado, vá pedir ajuda. Estou sem ar. Faça isso o mais rápido que puder.

- Não irei sair daqui. - Remo chutava e esmurrava as portas sem nenhum sucesso.

- Não adianta lutar com a porta, imbecil, chame pelos outros. Chame por Frank.

- Frank não estava com você? - perguntou Remo confuso.

- Ele sumiu por uma dessas portas.

- Como o perdeu de vista?

- A...Aluado...vá pe..pedir ajuda.- a respiração de Sirius estava começando a falhar.

Remo não estava conseguindo raciocinar. Não podia deixar Sirius sozinho nem muito menos deixá-lo morrer. Como uma luz divina no final de túnel, a mente do garoto se abriu no que seria uma grande idéia.

- Seu canivete...Almofadinhas...seu canivete...

Sirius se achou tolo por ter esquecido de seu canivete. Vasculhou os bolsos e encontrou o bendito pendurado em um chaveiro junto com as chaves de sua moto. Em um gesto rápido, colocou o artefato no buraco da porta e girou. Com um estalido silencioso, ela se abriu. Ofegante, Sirius apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos.

- Frank...onde está Frank? - perguntou Remo aturdido.

Um barulho muito semelhante a arranhões começou a tomar conta do andar que ambos estavam. Mais um múrmurio, só que dessa vez parecia ser bastante doloroso.

- Frank? - chamou Sirius fazendo sua voz ecoar.

- De onde vem esse barulho? - perguntou Remo aguçando os tímpanos.

- Não faço idéia.

- Diga-me uma coisa, você estava com Frank ou não?

- Claro que não. Ele se perdeu de mim.

- Então por que disse que ele estava com você?

- Eu não disse!

Remo estava confuso. Muito mais confuso do que nos últimos dias. Se não foi Sirius quem falou com ele...

- Você acha que...não. É tolice! - Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Quem seria o retardado a pintar passos com tinta e cortar os pulsos da Marcela?

Um estrondo chamou novamente a atenção de ambos. Remo localizou imediatamente o ruído. Virou-se e vira o que parecia um livro velho e completamente surrado.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Sirius.

Remo não respondeu. Agachou e pegou o livro. Alisou a capa afastanto um pouco o pó e o abriu. As páginas estavam bastante gastas e amareladas. Haviam coisas escritas por uma letra bastante afeminada.

- Isso parece ser um diário. - afirmou Remo ficando em pé e erguendo o livro até Sirius.

- Hum..setembro de 1936? - Sirius enrugou a testa.- Não é à toa que isso é um museu.

- _"Não sei mais o que fazer com meus filhos. A cada dia eles andam impossíveis. Brian não sabe o que fazer com eles, principalmente com Richard que pegara uma das epidemias dessa cidade..."_

Remo se calou. Parou pensativo enquanto as palavras se embaralhavam em sua mente.

- O que foi, Aluado? Leu alguma cena de sexo explícito? - perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Temos que voltar o mais rápido possível.- Remo fechou o livro e começou a descer as escadas.

- Mas e Frank?

Onde estaria Frank? Nenhum dos dois fazia a menor idéia de onde ele estaria, mesmo que dois olhos atentos os observassem com extrema curiosidade.

- Melhor gritar por seu nome? - perguntou Sirius cauteloso.

- Você quase morreu, acho que não é recomendável.- indagou Remo preocupado.

- Vamos então!

- Não é justo! Vamos procurá-lo.

Não precisaram andar muito. Uma das cordas pendentes no teto se soltou fazendo o corpo de Frank cair com tudo no chão.

- Por Merlin! - disse Sirius levando a mão a boca.

Frank caíra de barriga para cima. Remo não conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. O grifinório estava sem a camisa e uma enorme letra estava gravada em sua barriga. Aproximando-se cautelosamente, o maroto pôde ver a pior cena de sua vida. Havia sangue saindo da boca de Frank. Havia linhas na boca de Frank.

- Ele está vivo? - perguntou Sirius cauteloso.

Remo aproxiumou-se com cautela do corpo de Frank. Dera um sobressalto ao ver que os olhos do garoto moveram-se em sua direção.

- Frank...por Merlin...- Remo agachou-se na direção dele.- Almofadinhas, ele está vivo!

Sirius dera um sorriso nervoso. Evitava olhar para Frank.

- Vamos tirá-lo daqui! - disse Remo consolando o amigo chorava silenciosamente. Cada suspiro era abafado por sua boca costurada. - Ajud..

- CUIDADO!

Um pedaço de vidro. Um estrondo. Remo sentiu apenas o sangue borrifar em sua face. Sirius levou a mão a boca completamente horrorizado.

- Vamos sair daqui! - pediu Remo recuando e começando a descer as escadas apressadamente.

- Quem é o demoníaco capaz de fazer isso? - perguntou Sirius horrorizado, aproximando-se do corpo falecido de Frank.

- Alice vai ficar arrasada. - disse Remo parando no meio da escada.- Vamos, Almofadinhas! O tempo é curto.

Sirius acompanhou o amigo completamente atordoado. Ele não sabia o que era pior: ver Elisabeth trucidada ou Frank degolado a sua frente. Aquela situação não deveria continuar. Mesmo que a ânsia pela morte de todo o grupo fosse o desejo mais secreto de seu observador.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu demorei mais uma vez. Eu sei! Eu sei! mas ser operária remunerada não é nada fácil, ainda mais quando seu chefe é um cabeçudo mal amado que nasceu para pegar no seu pé.¬¬' Sério! Ele deve me amar MUITO.

**Agradeço a todassssssssssssssssssssssss as reviewssssssssssssss!**

Amanda, Bia, Linah Black, Julix.Potter, Amy L. Black, Babii Malfoy, Washed Soul, Srta. Black, Fini Feltom, Jehssik, Babi Evans (quase se matando de saudades..) ), e todos os demais. Agradeço pelo tempo para lerem esta fic.

Até a próxima e espero que gostem desse capítulo.

**)0( Stef's.**


	15. Sem Escapatória

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 14- Sem escapatória.**

Lílian, Tiago e Alice já encontravam-se no castelo, quando Sirius e Remo voltaram as pressas e quase sem ar para dentro da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. A ruiva não hesitou a ficar em pé para recebê-los de olhos arregalados. Remo e Sirius estavam bastante perturbados com o que havia acontecido e isso era bastante notável, ainda mais para ela que era uma pessoa completamente perceptível.

- O que houve? Vocês estão horríveis! - perguntou ela tentando acudir os dois.

Remo e Sirius permaneceram em silêncio.

- Será que dá para dizer alguma coisa? - disse Tiago de braços cruzados.

- Onde está Frank? - perguntou Alice olhando para os lados em busca do namorado.

Remo ergueu o olhar para a garota que anseava rever Frank. Isso era evidente, pois o olhos dela transmitiam extrema preocupação.

- Cadê o Frank? - repetiu ela ficando mais aflita do que já estava.

- Alice...nós tentamos evitar...

A jovem grifinória levou as mãos a boca. Seus olhos agora lacrimejavam com extrema fúria e seu rosto, antes muito corado, estava branco como um papel.

- Vocês estão de piada, diga que estão. - implorou Alice explodindo em lágrimas.

Sirius dera de ombros, enquanto Remo a abraçou. Agora ele sentia o tamanho do medo que estava impregnado em todas as partes do seu corpo. Agora eram sete pessoas contra uma que, evidentemente, valia por cem.

- Como? Como aconteceu? - perguntou ela, entre soluços.

- Foi uma armadilha e muito bem feita por sinal. Aquelas pegadas no soalho eram feitas de tinta. Quando me dei conta, Sirius e Frank já haviam sumido da minha companhia. Sirius conseguiu escapar mas Frank, fora...- Remo fizera uma pausa. Prossegiu ao ver o olhar insistente da garota.- ...degolado.

Alice sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e, tudo ao redor, ficar bastante escuro. Não podia ser. Frank não poderia estar morto ainda mais de forma tão brutal.

- Mas encontramos algo realmente estranho. - disse Remo soltando Alice e estendendo o antigo livro.- Um diário pelo que parece.

- Deveríamos ler, não? - sugeriu Lílian parando ao lado de Remo para ver o livro melhor.

- Devemos esperar Rabicho voltar. - disse Tiago com a testa enrugada.

- Ele ainda não voltou? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

- Rabicho é retardado demais. Com certeza esqueceu como se volta para o castelo. - Tiago dera de ombros.

- Eu não irei esperar um atarracado voltar para ler algo que pode nos salvar. - Lílian puxara o livro das mãos de Remo e sentou-se no chão. Logo, todos estavam ao seu redor vasculhando o tão misterioso "diário".

- Isto é letra feminina? - perguntou Tiago, olhando para Lílian.

- Pelo que parece é! - respondeu Lílian dando de ombros e folheando as páginas.

- Uau! - Sirius soltou um risinho desdenhoso.- E com certeza era uma mulher demoníaca. Olhem essas figuras.

Lílian levou o dedo até uma das figuras terrivelmente desenhada naquela página branca. Parecia uma espécie de demônio.

- Esse "ser" tem nome? - perguntou Alice fungando o nariz. Embora as lágrimas tivessem parado de escorrer, seus olhos ainda estavam bastante vermelhos.

- Hum...deixe-me ver.

A ruiva virou mais algumas páginas e não demorou a encontrar uma lista de nomes aparentemente estranhos.

- Ardh, demônio feminino. Rege a infelicidade e a desarmonia. Todas as pessoas que invocam seu espírito almejam desgraças alheias e mortes macabras. Geralmente estão infelizes com algo ou almejam vingar-se de algo ou alguém. - leu Lílian calmamente.

- E quem invocaria um demônio desse? - perguntou Sirius com a testa enrugada.

Naquele instante, Lílian havia virado mais uma página do livro. Parecia que a resposta fora dada sem necessidade de ser dita.

- Tabuleito de Ouija. - disse Remo olhando para a imagem que, dessa vez, estava muito bem feita.

- _" Encontrei esse tabuleiro em uma das minhas saídas pela noite. A peste aumenta cada vez e não agüento mais tudo isso. Meus filhos morrem de fome e meu marido não dá o mínimo valor ao que tem. Gasta seu dinheiro com outras mulheres e ainda chega bêbado querendo me pegar a força. Em uma dessas noites, minha filha mais velha viu a pior cena de sua vida..." _

Sirius e Tiago ergueram a cabeça, encarando Lílian.

- Que foi? - perguntou ela.

- Continua,oras. - pediu Tiago dando um sorrisinho maroto.

- O que está escrito aqui vocês já devem saber. - disse Lílian virando a página.

- Dá isso aqui! - disse Tiago puxando o livro e voltando para a página anterior. _- " Seu pai havia me encurralado no quarto e me dado uma bela surra. Marcela começou a gritar histéricamente acordando toda a vizinhaça. Eu nunca havia visto minha menina daquela forma. Parecia que havia ficado louca..."_

Silêncio. Todos pareciam meditar sobre o que havia sido lido naquele instante.

- Bom...se essa Marcela do livro for a mesma que a gente conhece, é louca mesmo. - zombou Sirius rindo. - Sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Isso não tem graça! - disse Lílian puxando o livro. - E essa Marcela não é a mesma que conhecemos. Ela é órfã, caso vocês não se lembrem.

Sirius parou de rir no mesmo instante. Sentiu-se contrariado.

- Prossiga, Evans. - pediu Tiago calmamente.

- Certo!

A jovem voltou a vasculhar o livro mais uma vez. Páginas e mais páginas escritas. Era impossível escolher uma, pois todas pareciam extremamente interessantes.

_- " Richard amanheceu doente esta manhã. Muito mais doente que o normal. Já lhe dei várias ervas curativas e nada de fazer efeito. Parece que a cada dia meu filho fica mais doente. Mal consegue manter-se em pé. Parece que o Sol não brilha mais para minha família. Meu marido se foi repentinamente, Richard não se cura e Marcela isola-se com freqüência em seu quarto. Isso está ficando perturbador." _

- Estou ficando apreensivo. - disse Remo dando um riso abafado. - Vire essa página.

Havia outra imagem horrorosa. Uma mulher pequena, de dentes afiados e chifres na cabeça. Suas vestes eram rasgadas e seus cabelos eram negros e desgranhados. Era assustador olhar para aquela imagem. Ainda mais naquela hora da noite.

- O que diz aí? - perguntou Remo.

Lílian endireitou-se e voltou a ler o livro-diário.

- _" São quase duas da manhã e eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Barulhos estranhos ocorrem no andar de cima e parece que objetos estão sendo arrastados a todo momento. Uma música triste não pára de tocar e Richard parece bastante aguniado com isso. Suas orelhas começaram a sangrar sem parar e, conforme tampo seus ouvidos, ele grita por sentir dor..."_

A ruiva batera o livro e levatou-se largando-o no chão.

- O que foi? - perguntou Remo.

- Não vou continuar lendo isso.

- 'Tá! Eu leio. - disse Tiago fingindo um grande pesar em ter que ler o livro-diário. _-" ...não suportei e invadi o quarto de minha filha. Ela estava em transe. Estava em transe sobre aquele maldito artefato que havia comprado para tentar recuperar meu filho. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e palavras estranhas soavam de sua boca. Pareciam maldições...pareciam pragas. O ambiente estava frio e as janelas tremiam. Richard gritava e pedia para que o barulho parasse. Marcela estava fora de si e riu ao ouvir o grito do irmão no andar de baixo..."_

- Masoquista! - riu Sirius. - Deixa eu ler um "teco"! - e puxou o livro, folheando algumas páginas.

Sirius boquiabriu-se ao se deparar com uma imagem de jornal bastante velha. Era um corpo coberto de sangue e com a cabeça separada do corpo.

- Por que parou, Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago.

O maroto estendeu o livro na direção de Remo, que ficara estupefato. Sem demora, começou a ler o que estava escrito logo abaixo.

_-" O pecador do meu marido teve sua cabeça degolada. Por quem, eu não sei. Mas agradeço inúmeras vezes por isso ter acontecido. Parece que Marcela também sente- se da mesma forma. Ela acordou cantando esta manhã..."_

- Por que essa expressão, Black? - perguntou Alice confusa.

Sirius engoliu em seco.

- Foi assim que...que Frank morreu.

As lágrimas escapuliram de seus olhos mais uma vez. Aquela imagem era horrível e, imaginar Frank naquele estado, era muito pior.

- Acho melhor pararmos de ler. - pediu Lílian olhando para Remo. - Remo?

O garoto estava estático. Parecia que sua alma fora sugada de seu próprio corpo.

_-" Talvez essa seja minha última noite viva. Richard faleceu essa noite com o pescoço encravado por diamantes...a casa está pegando fogo...e a maldita música continua a tocar ferozmente. Marcela...eu não sei onde ela está..."- _Remo ergueu a cabeça.- Acho que ela morreu a partir daqui. Há gotas de sangue.

Todos se esgueiraram para ver o livro. De fato, a folha estava suja com sangue seco.

- Mas, se ela morreu, como continuou a escrever? - perguntou Alice apontando para a parte inferior da página.

Havia uma espécie de oração em letra miúda. Do lado havia o nome do mesmo demônio dono de uma das imagens principais do livro-diário.

_- "Uma gota de sangue de cada um é o que ela quer. Se não tiver isso, um a um será assassinado sem piedade. Implore que vá embora. Peça que abandone o plano e volte para o lado espiritual das Trevas. Diga: Pelo poder do fogo...por meu sangue..peço que vá embora desse plano. Caso contrário, sangue inocente será derramado. Principalmente por aqueles que acordaram seu espírito de um sono profundo." _- leu Remo calmamente.

O silêncio impregnou o local mais uma vez. Mas somente um deles estava realmente pensando no que estava acontecendo.

- Elisabeth teve o pescoço estourado por um colar. - disse Remo calmamente. - Gillian...deve ter tido seus típanos estourados. Frank fora degolado.

- Estamos vivendo o mesmo que aconteceu a eras atrás. - concordou Lílian.

- Há mais algum tipo de morte? - perguntou Tiago apreensivo.

Remo folheou as páginas mais uma vez. Haviam mais imagens e poucas coisas escritas.

- Nada mais! - respondeu ele. Olhou para o círculo e dera falta de uma pessoa. - Cadê a Marcela?

- Vai culpá-la agora? - Lílian ficou chocada com a pergunta.

- Não! Só quero saber como ela está. - respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Está descansando no quarto. Madame Pomfrey estancou o sangue e fez alguns curativos. Ela descansa agora. - explicou Lílian torcendo as mãos.

- Melhor assim! Agora nos resta esperar por Rabicho. - acalmou-se Remo.

- Leia mais! - pediu Sirius com os olhos brilhando.

- 'Tá maluco? - indagou Lílian puxando o livro das mãos de Remo.- Livro confiscado.

- Não seja cruel, Evans. Você não vê que iremos morrer de alguma forma?

Lílian não gostou nem um pouco do comentário, mas preferiu não retrucar.

- Certo! Só mais uma página.

- Aluado lê! Ele coloca mais emoção nos fatos. - zombou Sirius segurando o riso.

Mas Remo estava com os pensamentos muito longe dalí. Ele estava tentando associar os fatos. Estava tentando fazer tudo aquilo ter sentido.

- Dê-me o livro! - pediu Remo estendendo a mão.

- Tome! - entregou Lílian rapidamente.

O garoto começou a vasculhar as páginas. Parecia nervoso demais.

- Lily, você disse para Pontas que a família de Marcela era adepta ao tabuleiro, certo?

- Você prometeu..

- Não estou acusando. Estou supondo. - corrigiu Remo, antes que virasse briga.

- Sim, falei! - confirmou Lílian.

- E se, apenas a Marcela fosse adepta ao tabuleiro?

- Marcela não seria capaz de matar a gente.

- Quantas vezes pisamos na bola com ela? - perguntou Remo.- Se tudo o que lemos for verdade, estamos com os dias contados.

- Não diga asneira. Marcela jamais faria isso.

- Às vezes as pessoas não são o que dizem ser. - Remo não queria dizer aquilo, mas a situação estava fora do controle.

- Não há provas que a acusem. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- Mas tudo se encaixa.

- Marcela é orfã! - berrou Lílian.

- Os pais dela estão mortos, é claro que ela seria órfã. - urrou Remo.

- Aluado, pega leve. - pediu Tiago pasmo.

- Eu pensei que gostasse dela. - disse Lílian com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E eu gosto. Só quero ajudar. - disse Remo perdido.

- O livro diz que o tal Richard morreu. Evans, o irmão da Marcela não fora sacrificado? - disse Sirius com a testa enrugada.

Lílian virou-se para Tiago. Ela não queria. Não queria que nada do que eles estivessem dizendo fizesse sentido.

- Ele foi possuído.

- Ela foi possuída. - corrigiu Sirius.- Marcela está possuída.

Naquele instante, a porta da Sala Comunal havia sido aberta. Pedro corria feito louco na direção dos amigos.

- O que você descobriu? - perguntou Tiago indo direto ao assunto.

O pequeno maroto tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas estava um pouco complicado.

- Ande! - Sirius estava afoito.

- Richard dera o recado.

- E por que Ewan apareceu todo surrado?

- Ele disse que havia outra pessoa com Richard.

- Outra pessoa? Mas que merda é essa? - Sirius ficara irritado.

- Ele não conseguia ver. Ele ficou perturbado e saiu correndo sem me dizer nada.

- Legal! Isso ajuda e muito. - disse Tiago ironicamente.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Lílian.

- Interrogaremos Marcela.

- Mas ela pode matar um de nós. - disse Alice.

- Eu falarei com ela! - disse Remo calmamente. Todos encararam o garoto preocupados.

- Irei com você.- disse Sirius.

- Não precisa. Eu irei. - disse Remo entregando o livro para Lílian.

- Quer um alho emprestado? - perguntou Pedro.

- Não, obrigado! - disse Remo subindo as escadas de mármore.- Procurem Richard e,se conseguirem, recuperem o tabuleiro.

- Mas o tabuleiro está nas coisas da Marcela. - disse Lílian desesperada.

- A mochila dela ficou no museu. - disse Tiago refrescando a memória.

- Então devemos correr antes que Marcela ou Richard peguem ele. - disse Sirius apreensivo.

- Certo! Se der tudo certo, encontro vocês lá. - afirmou Remo com firmeza.

- Boa sorte, Aluado. - disse Sirius erguendo o dedo polegar.

O grupo ficou em silêncio observando Remo subir as escadas calmamente. Todos estavam com medo e isso era bastante evidente.

- Vamos embora! - disse Sirius.- Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Quando estavam a um passo de saírem do local, passos apressados foram ouvidos ao longe. Remo havia voltado e estava afoito.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Alice com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela...ela não está lá em cima. - disse Remo engolindo seco.- A cama dela está intacta.

- E como ela figiu? - perguntou Tiago confuso.

- A janela estava aberta. - disse Remo mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Mas isso é loucura. A altura é imensa daqui até lá embaixo. - Lílian alisava a testa nervosamente.

- Não se você tiver uma vassoura ou algo que te faça voar. - disse Tiago dando de ombros.

- Ou lençóis que te levem até um dos andares inferiores. - Remo olhou para o grupo.- Ela fez uma corda com lençóis e fugiu. Ela não deve ter ido muito longe. Deve ter entrado por uma das janelas do castelo.

- Que cretina! - disse Sirius.

- Não importa isso agora. Temos que achá-la! - afirmou Lílian aflita.

- Certo! Vamos nos dividir em grupos. - disse Sirius.

- Não me inclua. - disse Remo.- Eu irei sozinho.

- Mas por que insiste em ir sozinho?

Remo puxou a manga da sua blusa. Ainda havia uma faixa que cobria seu ferimento não mais recente.

- Sangue...você...jogou sangue no tabuleiro...- Lílian levou a mão a boca. Lembrou-se de Remo cortando-se e jorrando sangue no tabuleiro.

- Eu posso chegar perto dela. Vocês não! - afirmou Remo abaixando a manga.- Achem a tranqueira do tabuleiro. Irei procurá-la pelo castelo.

- Certo! - confirmou Tiago.- Evans e eu iremos atrás do tabuleiro.

- Eu?

- É! E sem indagações!

- Alice e eu vamos atrás de Richard.

Remo suspirou.

- Acho melhor você ficar com o livro. - Lílian entregou o livro ao garoto.- Talvez isso ajude a esclarecer tudo.

- Obrigado! - disse Remo dando um meio sorriso.

O plano deles estava perfeitamente planejado e fora posto em prática sem demora. O risco parecia mínimo, se não fossem intesos olhos curiosos que observavam Remo pelas costas. Ruídos tomaram conta do ambiente. Calafrios foram tomando conta do corpo do garoto. O pior de tudo, é que ele sabia o caminho. Ele sabia, estranhamente, onde Marcela poderia estar. Desceu alguns lances de escadas e vira a mesma porta em que Elisabeth havia entrado completamente aberta. Havia luz lá dentro. Havia frio.

- Marcela?

Barulho de passos rápidos ecoaram por todo o caminho. Os olhos de Remo se estreitavam de um lado para o outro. Nada viu. E não veria mais nada a partir daquele instante, pois havia sido acertado em cheio por um pedaço de metal na cabeça. Seu corpo caiu como um baque surdo e o livro havia caído bem longe de seu corpo. Ele fora arrastado para junto e amarrado juntamente com outro corpo quase padecido ao seu lado. As mãos foram amarradas juntas, de forma que nenhum dos dois se soltassem.

- Agora o show vai começar!

Marcela ergueu os olhos. Estava vivendo um completo pêsadelo e, ver Remo, não ajudou muito seu estado de humor negro. Alguma coisa deveria ser feita o mais rápido possível.

Alguma coisa deveria ser feita antes que chegassem na frente e possuíssem o tabuleiro.

* * *

**N/A: Thanks to:**

Amanda,Luuuh,Julix.Potter , Jehssik, Lydia ,Fini Felton, Srta. Black, Lih Potter, Flavinha, Sir Andrew Stepking, Camila Barreto, Sarah e Bartira e **a todos que lêem essa fic e que possuem paciência em me esperar!**

Desculpem gente, mas ando realmente sem tempo e estou fazendo o possível e o impossível para deixar minhas fics atualizadas!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Posso dizer que estamos rumando para o final já!

Beijo morecos!****


	16. De Cara com o Inimigo

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 15- De cara com o inimigo.**

Ao abrir os olhos, um bom tempo depois, Remo sentiu sua cabeça latejar a mil por hora. Sua visão ainda estava turva devido a pancada e seu corpo parecia ter sido surrado durante horas seguidas. Sentia-se exausto e, o fato de sentir algo áspero envolver suas mãos, não ajudavam muito.

Tentou focalizar o local em que estava aparentemente sozinho. Não havia muita luz e o ambiente tinha um odor nada agradável. O cheiro lembrava muito a lixo e isso fez seu estômago vazio embrulhar. Olhou para os lados e nada viu, exceto embrulhos enormes no chão e um líquido seco preso no soalho imundo.

Minutos se passaram e Remo já estava completamente consciente. Tentou levantar-se, mas fora completamente em vão, pois notou que suas mãos estavam completamente atadas. Tentou movê-las, mas estavam absurdamente apertadas.

Por alguns instantes, ele havia pensando que estava completamente sozinho até sentir outro par de mãos muito próximas as suas. As cordas envolviam as mãos de ambos e, sem poder se locomover, era bastante improvável que ele descobriria quem estava as suas costas. Podia sentir um perfume suave vindo dos cabelos da pessoa que estava atrás de si. Podia sentir suas mãos quase unidas e, estranhamente, notou que as mãos de seu acompanhante estavam cerradas com se estivessem apertando alguma coisa.

Sem desistir, o jovem tentou reconhecer aquele lugar mais uma vez, mas estava completamente escuro e impossível de determinar o que havia dentro daquele quarto fedorento. A única coisa que pôde sentir, era que estava sendo observado. Ele nunca saberia como explicar, mas sentia olhos pairados sobre sua pessoa a fim de vigiá-lo.

- Acordou?

De fato, ele não estava errado. Havia uma pessoa sim que os observava. Acalentava cada gesto, cada suspiro e cada comportamento. A pessoa escondida na penumbra queria apenas certificar-se que seus planos estavam em perfeita harmonia.

E aparentemente estavam.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou Remo tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. O coração de Remo batia a mil por hora naquele instante. O estranho caminhava suavemente fazendo círculos nas duas pessoas completamente amarradas. Sentia-se vitorioso, mas não por completo. Ainda havia muito o que fazer. Sem se importar, acendeu uma lanterna diretamente nos olhos de Remo. Divertiu-se ao ver a expressão de horror que ele havia mostrado ao reconhecer quem dividia aquele lugar com ele e mais a pessoa que estava amarrada.

- Surpresa!

- Richard?

O jovem garoto sorria debilmente na direção dele. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e, suas vestes, cobertas de sangue. Suas mãos estavam protegidas por grossas luvas de couro e seus cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados. Ele estava fedendo. O cheiro do aposento havia se impregnado em seu corpo.

- Ainda bem que, pelo menos você, sabe meu nome. - Richard sorriu colocando o dedo sobre a testa ferida de Remo.- Ao contrário dos seus amigos que sempre me esnobaram de alguma forma.

- Do que você está falando?

Richard levou o dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo silêncio. A pessoa que estava atrás de Remo parecia estar voltando a ficar consciente.

- Quem está atrás de mim? - Remo perguntou tentando se esgueirar, completamente em vão.

- Quem mais poderia ser senão a assassina de vocês todos. - os lábios de Richard se abriram em um sorriso malicioso. Seus olhos agora brilhavam.

Os olhos de Remo pairaram sob os de Richard. Notava-se que o famoso "nerd" não estava com seus instintos normais. Olhava para ele como se fosse um louco. Um lunático. Com toda cautela, Richard dera a volta e encarou a outra pessoa que estava presa. Remo percebeu que as supresas não haviam terminado ao descobrir quem estava apoiado as suas costas.

- Acorda, Marcelinha. - disse Richard com uma voz incrivelmente infantil.- Eu sei que você está cansada, mas o show tem que continuar.

A garota tinha o rosto completamente machucado. Parecia ter levado uma grande surra antes de ser amarrada cruelmente e ter sua boca selada por uma fita prateada. Ela tinha os olhos cansados e, por debaixo da blusa, ainda podia-se ver as ataduras feitas em seus pulsos cortados.

- Vamos brincar, Marcelinha. - Richard retirou a fita de seus lábios com extrema violência. Remo havia conseguido ouvir o grunhido de dor que ela emitiu.- Vamos brincar, querida irmãzinha.

- Irmãzinha? - Remo estava abobalhado.

- Sim, a irmãzinha do mal. - Richard olhava para a garota extremamente enojado. - Ela não te contou que somos irmãos?

- Pensei que estivesse morto e que ela fosse orfã.

- Ela era orfã até eu descobrir o paradeiro dela. Estava em um orfanato. Aposto que pedia para Deus livrar sua alma nojenta.

O rosto de Marcela fora acertado em cheio por um tabefe. Ela poderia gritar de dor, mas seu corpo dormente já não era mais capaz de sentir nada. Remo não gostou nem um pouco do gesto. Sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar de raiva.

- Mas você estava morto.

- Eu nunca estive morto. - afirmou Richard tirando uma navalha das vestes.- Todos pensaram, mas eu não morri.

- Então, por que aquele livro afirma isso?

- Sabe, tem certos autores que sofrem o risco de ter toda sua história alterada. - Remo sentiu a frieza da voz dele. Sentia que ele não estava de brincadeira. - Não é à toa que você está aqui. Assim como a Marcela.

- Está querendo me dizer que tudo o que estava escrito naquele livro é mentira?

- Nem tudo. - Richard aproximou-se de Marcela. Ergueu a manga de sua blusa e buscou sua atadura. Com desevoltura, cortou o curativo que a protegia fazendo suaves lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.- Podemos dizer que alterei algumas coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Você é o melhor aluno de Hogwarts. Aposto que irá descobrir.

Marcela soltara um berro ensurdecedor. Richard deslizava a lâmina da navalha perfeitamente no pulso dela. Sangue começou a escorrer e Remo sentiu aquele líquido gélido sujar seus dedos.

- Pare com isso! - pediu Remo tentando se soltar.- Pare de machucá-la.

- Antes de eu parar de machucá-la, deveria perguntar as razões dela ter machucado seus amigos. - Richard virou-se para Remo, largando o outro pulso de Marcela. Ambos os rostos estavam precisamente frente a frente.- Pergunte à ela como tudo aconteceu.

- Eu...eu não fiz nada. - disse Marcela com a voz fraca. Lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto ele buscava o outro braço ferido.

- Agora vai querer mentir? - Richard sorriu desdenhoso.- Quem costurou a boca de Frank? Quem enganou o garoto dos cigarros? Quem marcou um encontro com a Elisabeth?

- Eu não fiz nada disso!

Richard riu.

- Ela começou a matar pela Elisabeth por que ela era sua concorrente. Sabe né? Mulher mal amada.

A cabeça da Marcela começou a doer. A dor parecia que iria cegá-la. Sentia dor por todo o corpo. Sentia o cheiro ruim do aposento viajar por suas narinas e enojar seu estômago. Queria que tudo aquilo simplesmente acabasse.

- O que acontece entre vocês dois? Ouvi dizer que você a ama.

Remo abaixou os olhos. Nem ele sabia ao certo o que sentia por uma garota completamente fora do normal.

- Parece que você não acerta uma. - disse Richard dando uma cuspida no chão e voltando a segurar o braço ainda atado de Marcela.

- Eu não estou mentindo. Eu não fiz nada disso. Ele está mentindo.- Marcela buscava a firmeza em sua voz, mas o cansaço parecia estar vencendo.

- Está sim! E nem tente me contradizer ou quem irá costurar sua boca, sou eu.

Richard a pegou pelo outro braço. Retirou o curativo e, sem dó e nem piedade, começou a cortá-lo com extrema fúria fazendo-a gritar. Remo não estava disposto a agüentar por muito tempo toda aquela cena. Começou a buscar, discretamente, o nó que o unia a Marcela mesmo que o sangue escorresse agora por suas mãos.

- Eu tenho provas contra você. - Richard a soltou.- Mas não estou a fim de entrar em uma longa discussão com você mais uma vez. Você tem algo a fazer por mim ainda.

Marcela ergueu os olhos. Richard vira, por questão de segundos, um brilho vermelho em seus olhos castanhos.

- Você sabe que tem que matar mais, maninha. - Richard alisou a testa dela calmamente.- Eu controlo você.

As mãos de Remo buscavam freneticamente a droga do nó que ainda os mantinha presos. Dera um sorriso discreto ao sentir um relevo por entre as mãos de Marcela. Ficou surpreso ao sentir que, o que ela estava apertando, era justamente o nó que os ligava. E o melhor era que ela também estava tentando desatá-lo.

- Mas antes que comece a brincadeira, devemos alguma explicação ao seu...- Richard esticou seu pescoço na direção de Remo.- ...amante.- e sorriu debilmente.

O nó estava bastante apertado. Marcela e Remo estavam tendo a mesma dificuldade para conseguir liberdade.

- Seus amigos devem estar atrás disso não? - Richard fora até uma mesa e, de lá, retirou o tabuleiro de Ouija usado desde o começo.- Mas eles não irão encontrar, sabe por quê?

Remo não respondeu.

- Porque querem banir um espírito que está vagando por anos seguidos. E sabe qual é o espírito?

Remo continuou quieto. Estava mais preocupado com o nó do que com o que ele dizia.

- Irei ajudar você!

O maroto sentiu sua respiração falhar. Aquele cheiro estranho e aqueles embrulhos não eram lixo. Eram os corpos de seus amigos completamente mortos caídos. O cheiro ficou muito mais forte, embora cada um dos corpos estivessem ainda protegidos por uma capa transparente.

- Conhece o alfabeto?- perguntou Richard agachando até os cadávares.

Ninguém respondeu e uma onda de satisfação tomou conta do corpo de Richard.

- Corpo número um! - Richard tirou a capa que protegia o corpo de Elisabeth. Nojo. Era a única coisa que Remo conseguia sentir.- Qual foi a letra que você encontrou aqui?

- "D". - respondeu Remo.

Richard sorriu.

- Boa memória! - disse Richard dando um beijo na testa de Elisabeth.- Não sei qual foi a morte pior. Qual você escolhe Marcela?

Enquanto esperava pela resposta, Richard tirou a capa que protegia o corpo de Gillian. Remo sentiu ainda mais nojo ao vê-lo tocar suavemente o rosto dela.

- Menina bonita! Pena que ficou surda.

Uma risada aguda tomou conta do local. Um arrepio fez os cabelos da nuca de Remo ficarem em pé.

- Você sabe qual foi a letra vista em volta dela?

- Não!

- "A".

Dessa vez, era o corpo de Frank que restava. Remo não queria ver o corpo mutilado do amigo mais uma vez. Seu estômago estava a ponto de querer botar tudo que tinha para fora. O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte conforme ele ia desembrulhando os corpos.

- Agora, o mais legal! - Richard segurou a ponta da próxima capa. Remo sabia muito bem de quem pertencia o próximo corpo e fechou os olhos ao ver o rosto vidrado de Frank. - O garoto que sempre tinha idéias brilhantes, não? Marcela demorou bastante para costurar a boca dele.

Richard riu mais uma vez.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Remo completamente indignado.

Sem demora, o livro-diário que havia deslizado das mãos de Remo fora parar nas mãos de Richard.

- Aposto que se divertiram muito lendo isso aqui. Aposto, também, que leram as melhores partes.

O garoto deslizou suavemente os dedos pela capa preta e lisa. Parecia que uma onda de rancor tomou conta de todo seu corpo e uma frutração imensa levou suas mãos a começarem a tremer.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso!

O nó estava laceando, quando ele dera as costas. Com desenvoltura, Remo conseguiu puxar a ponta da corda desatando o nó completamente. Ambos permaneceram quietos por alguns instantes antes de tomarem algum tipo de reação.

- É mamãe...você nunca me amou..eu tinha que acabar com você...não tive culpa...

Remo olhava para aquela cena extremamente perturbadora. Richard agora falava como uma criança de 11 anos olhando firmemente para o livro-diário diante de seus olhos. Pela primeira vez, o garoto notou como ele era pequeno. Sua face realmente lembrava o de uma criança. Um criança perturbada. Aproveitando o descuido, Marcela virou-se calmamente até Remo.

- Vá embora e leve seus amigos para longe do encalce dele.

- Marcela, o que está acontecendo?

- Faça logo isso. Não perca tempo. - Marcela olhou nervosa para as costas de Richard. -Anda! Corra!

- Não posso sem saber o que realmente está acontecendo.

- Tentarei distraí-lo, enquanto você tenta pegar o tabuleiro. Assim que estiver de posse dele, una todos, bane o espírito e queime o tabuleiro.

- Mas...

- Eu só posso esclarecer uma coisa para você e espero que ...- Marcela virou-se novamente. Richard havia se virado com o livro em mãos.- O número 8 indica um espírito maligno. O ponteiro andou várias vezes até a extremidade. Elisabeth quebrou o contato e o espírito fora liberto. D-A-R. Isso te faz pensar em algo?

O cérebro de Remo estava trabalhando a mil por hora. Olhou novamente para os corpos diante de si e pôde ver em cada um deles uma marca indicando uma letra muito bem talhada.

- Vá antes que seja tarde. Corra o máximo que puder.

- Mas como vou pegar o tabuleiro?

- Irei distraí-lo como já disse.

- Você não está em condições de fazer isso. Está perdendo muito sangue.

- Não quero que ele mate mais um. - disse Marcela olhando de esguela para Richard. Suas mãos estavam encharcadas de sangue e, mesmo suas vistas escurecendo de vez em quando, ainda sentia que era capaz de enganar Richard por breves minutos.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Podemos encontrar uma forma...

- Richard? - chamou Marcela com a voz firme.

O garoto parou diante de Marcela abraçando o livro preto.

- Olhe para mim, maninho.

Richard ergueu o olhar. Odiava Marcela mais que tudo nesta vida.

- Sabe o que estou com vontade de fazer, maninho?

- Não! E mesmo que quissesse, você não iria conseguir.

Fora a vez de Marcela ter um momento de satisfação. Levantara o pé e o acertou em cheio na face de Richard fazendo seu nariz começar a sangrar. Sem perder tempo, Remo se ergueu recuperando o tabuleiro deixado sobre a mesa.

- Sua vadia!

Richard vôou para cima de Marcela fazendo-a cair de costas no chão. Suas mãos prensavam o pescoço da jovem com extrema fúria. Ela tentava revidar. Remo estava presenciando um duelo repleto de sangue.

- Solte-a! - ordenou Remo largando o tabuleiro de lado e partindo para a briga.

- Ela vale tanto assim? - perguntou Richard ainda sufocando-a. Marcela não estava conseguindo mais respirar e o socava para que ele a solta-se. O sangue escorria de seus pulsos. Ela estava usando as últimas forças que ainda lhe restavam.

- Não interessa, só quero que solte-a.

Richard dera um sorriso enviesado e, ao invéz de afrouxar as mãos, apertou-as ainda mais em volta do pescoço da garota que se contorcia em busca de ar. Aquilo deixou Remo bastante "fulo" da vida, fazendo-o perder a cabeça e partir para cima de Richard.

O ar voltou rasgando para os pulmões de Marcela, quando Richard resolveu brigar com Remo. Voltando a si, resolveu reagir. Pegou uma cadeira e acertou Richard mais de uma vez nas partes de seu corpo que fossem viáveis.

- Pare! Pare! - Remo segurou suas mãos no alto.- Ela já está desacordado.

Marcela caiu sobre os joelhos completamente exausta. Estava fraca. Podia sentir que estava perdendo os sentidos.

- Vá antes que ele acorde. - pediu ela olhando para Richard.

- Quero que me explique. Tudo.

Ela estava impaciente e, as perguntas de Remo, estavam deixando-a fora de si.

- Pegue esse tabuleiro e suma. Proteja os demais.

- Mas quem me garante que você irá ficar bem?

Os olhos de Marcela foram de encontro ao livro que Richard tinha em seus braços. O puxou para perto sem vontade nenhuma de folheá-lo. Em silêncio, ergue-o na direção de Remo fazendo-o pegar com cautela.

- Vá!

- Eu não vou sem você. - disse ele caindo de joelhos diante dela.- Apenas conte-me. Estou confuso. Quem mata quem nessa história toda.

Marcela o encarou.

- Richard me controla.

Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Agora vá!

Meio sem jeito, o garoto dera um beijo carinhoso no meio da sua testa. Pegou todos os objetos e saiu do aposento deixando-a para trás. Marcela não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Acabou caindo ao lado de Richard que, aos poucos, recuperava a consciência. Ao ver que Remo havia conseguido fugir, soltou um palavrão e virou-se na direção de sua irmã.

- Você vem comigo! Ainda temos serviços a cumprir.

E a pegou no colo. Richard sabia muito bem para onde ir e o que fazer. Faltava apenas uma pessoa para ser morta. E ele sabia muito bem onde encontrá-la e o que fazer com ela. Pegou o caminho mais rápido em direção ao museu com Marcela nos braços. Ao chegar no local, seus lábios abriram-se em um sorriso ao ver a porta entre aberta.

- Galerinha tola. - disse ele olhando para o rosto de Marcela.- Falta só mais um Marcelinha...só mais um. Eu não ficaria feliz se você morresse agora. Nem o Remo.

E sorrindo, entrou no local abandonado.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecossssss! Demorei dessa vez? o.o' Eu acho que não hein? huahauahuahuaua

Mais um capítulo. Posso dizer que realmente estamos indo para a reta final da fic...nhaaaaa só por que estou gostando verdadeiramente dela. ¬¬ Acho que irei investir na carreira de fics de suspense. O que acham? )

**Agradeço a todas as reviews deixas e atenção de você para com esta fic.**

_BaBi Evans ( tenho que ler sua fic. Preciso muito ler.), Beatriz Riddle, Fafa Potter, Sarah e Bartira, flavinha fofolete da tia -, Fini FeltonbrockthueLa (acho que todos nós confiamos na Marcela..huahahaahua), Srta. Black, Linah Black, Gabriela Black e todos aqueles que abrem um espacinho na agenda e aparecem por aqui. Amo vcsssssssss!_****

Agora...até a próxima morecos!

)0( Stef's. 


	17. Momento de Desespero

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 16- Momento de desespero.**

Remo caminhava completamente afoito pelos corredores escuros do castelo à procura de Sirius e Alice. Parecia que o mundo não estava sendo bom com ele naquele instante, pois parecia estar dando voltas e mais voltas. Mesmo ferido, continuava atento e com uma sede imensa de esfolar Richard em mil pedacinhos. Carregava o livro-diário e o tabuleiro embaixo do braço e, com bastante freqüência, olhava para trás pois tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguido.

Era no final do corredor do segundo andar que ele acabou encontrando quem queria. Sirius e Alice estavam exaustos e com um sentimento de descrença estampada na face. Ao avistarem Remo, não hesitaram em ir até ele.

- Aluado, nós rodamos a escola inteira e nada do Richard. - disse Sirius com a mão no peito. Seus cabelos estavam bastante desgrenhados e sua mão suava de pura ansiedade. - O que aconteceu com você?

Remo suspirou.

- Richard não está aqui e meu estado comprova isso. - disse Remo tentando permanecer calmo.- Eu estava com ele até agora pouco.

O queixo de Alice caiu.

- Como assim? Ele tinha mais algum recado para transmitir? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, havia um muito importante. - Remo suspirou e encarou ambos.- Que ele é o irmão da Marcela.

Sirius enrugou a testa, enquanto Alice permaneceu de queixo caído.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Sirius.

- Fomos enganados! Perfeitamente enganados! Agora temos que evitar que uma outra tragédia aconteça. - a voz de Remo soava trêmula pelo corredor.- Richard controla Marcela através do tabuleiro. Foi ele que nos encurralou.

- Isso soa estranho demais. Marcela é órfã. - Alice dera de ombros.

- Richard também. Ambos são órfãos, mas isso não quer dizer que sejam de irmãos. - explicou Remo.- Seja o que for, todos nós corremos perigo.

- E você chegou a encontrar a Marcela? - perguntou Sirius.

- Estava amarrada junto à mim em uma sala. Richard estava mantendo-a presa para terminar sua tarefa.

- Matar! - Sirius coçou o queixo.- Putz...eu estou me sentindo um burro.

- Todos nós estamos. Marcela é tão vítima quanto a gente e, quanto mais rápido agirmos, melhor.

- Precisamos encontrar Lílian e Tiago. Eles foram para o museu atrás do tabuleiro.

Remo levou a mão a testa.

- Precisamos encontrá-los antes de Richard.

- Então não vamos perder tempo. - apoiou Sirius começando a caminhar.

- Mas eu preciso buscar a Marcela.

Sirius parou de andar e encarou o amigo por alguns instantes. Os olhos de Remo transmitiam profunda angústia e podia sentir que salvar Marcela era um caso de honra.

- Você não pode ir atrás dela. - disse Alice com firmeza.- Quem nos garante que ela não esteja unida a ele?

- Richard cortou os pulsos de Marcela, bateu em sua face e quase a matou diante dos meus olhos.- Remo aproximou-se da garota.- Se não a buscarmos, ela estará morta. Ela está sangrando como uma cachoeira.

- Richard não perderia tempo cortando os pulsos de Marcela. Alguma coisa tem que ter. - disse Sirius dando de ombros.

Sorrateiramente, Remo abaixou o olhar até o livro de capa preta embaixo do seu braço.

_"- Eu só posso esclarecer uma coisa para você e espero que ...- Marcela virou-se novamente. Richard havia se virado com o livro em mãos.- O número 8 indica um espírito maligno. O ponteiro andou várias vezes até a extremidade. Elisabeth quebrou o contato e o espírito fora liberto. D-A-R. Isso te faz pensar em algo?"_

A voz de Marcela ecoou em sua mente como se ela estivesse alí, diante dele.

- Aluado? - chamou Sirius.

Com extrema rapidez, o garoto abrira o livro. Queria uma resposta. Queria entender definitivamente o que estava acontecendo. Folheou as páginas e dera de cara com a figura desenhada de um dos demônios que haviam visto na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Sabe de alguma coisa? - perguntou Sirius parando ao lado dele.

- Marcela me confirmou que há um espírito maligno à solta e só pode ser esse. - Remo apontou para a figura horrenda, fazendo Sirius arregalar os olhos. - Richard guarda todos os corpos dos nossos amigos em uma sala e me mostrou todas as letras gravadas neles. Frank, Elisabeth e Gillian formam as letras que dão o nome completo dessa figura...

- Ardh.- completou Sirius preocupado.- Quantas letras temos?

- D-A-R! - respondeu Remo, ainda folheando o livro.

- Isso quer dizer que falta mais um para completar o nome desse demônio.

- Agora nos resta saber o que irá acontecer se o nome se completar. - deduziu Alice.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Remo vasculhou o livro desesperadamente. Queria mais respostas.Queria acabar com esse pêsadelo.

- Não era sangue?- disse Sirius, confuso.

- Sangue faz com que Ardh vá embora. - disse Remo com os olhos fixos no livro.

- E, se completarmos o nome...? - Alice enrugou a testa.

Naquele instante, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. As mãos de Remo tremiam e seus olhos estavam quase fora das órbitas. Sem demora, Sirius e Alice se esgueiraram para ver o que ele havia lido.

_-" Ao completar seu nome em carne humana, não haverá mais sangue que a faça voltar. Não haverá mais expulsão que a mande embora. Será tarde demais." _- leu Sirius calmamente.

- Mas, se formos pensar, isso nos deixa uma lacuna. - disse Alice ansiosa.- Por que será tarde demais? O que acontecerá se o espírito não for embora?

Remo folheou mais algumas páginas até encontrar uma resposta para todas aquelas perguntas.

- Caso o espírito seja liberto...

- O quê? - indagou Sirius.

- Ele só irá embora se houver sacrifício humano.

Sirius parou pensativo.

- Isso nos faz lembrar no que Tiago nos disse sobre a Marcela em Hogsmeade.

- O que ele disse? Foram tantas coisas!

- Que o irmão da Marcela fora sacrificado e que ela foi a única a sair viva.

- Isso não faz sentido. - disse Alice confusa.

- Desde quando tudo isso faz sentido, Alice? - indagou Remo desgostoso.- A cada hora, tudo se complica mais e nunca chegamos a uma conclusão. Uma hora Richard está morto e agora ele está vivo.

- Pense pelo lado positivo,Remo. Richard disse que a controla pelo tabuleiro, certo?

- Sim, Almofadinhas.

- Você está com ele.

Ele havia esquecido por alguns míseros segundos que o tabuleiro estava sobre sua pose e sentiu uma onda de alívio tomar conta do seu corpo. Queria se permitir a essa sensação, mas outra pergunta começou a martelar em sua cabeça. Fechando o livro, o garoto começou a andar com extrema pressa.

- O que acontece? - perguntou Sirius indo atrás dele, com Alice nos calcanhares.

Quando se deram conta, já estavam no mesmo andar onde encontrava-se a famosa bruxa de um olho só. A posição dela indicava que alguém mais fizera uso da passagem que os levariam para Hogsmeade clandestinamente.

- Lílian e Tiago não deixariam a entrada assim. - disse Sirius alisando a estátua cuidadosamente. Sentiu algo cobrir-lhe a mão. Alice abafou um grito ao ver que era sangue.

- Richard..ele já esteve aqui..- disse Remo afoito.- Ele está com Marcela e com certeza estão no museu.

O grupo se entreolhou.

- Lílian e Tiago não estão seguros. - disse Remo abrindo a passagem cautelosamente e abrindo espaço para todos poderem passar.- Vá na frente Alice. Não saia de lá até Sirius chegar.

A jovem afirmou com a cabeça, ainda em pânico. Entrou na passagem e desapareceu na penumbra.

- Sua vez, Almofadinhas.

Sirius colocou sua mão limpa suavemente sobre o ombro de Remo. Havia compaixão em seu olhar.

- Assim que chegarmos lá, você irá atrás da Marcela. Farei o possível para trazer Lily e Pontas a salvo.

- Iremos encontrá-los juntos. - disse Remo com firmeza.

- Aluado, não me faça perder a cabeça. - Sirius alisou a testa nervosamente.- Você sabe muito melhor que eu o quanto Marcela é importante. Ela está nas mãos de um maníaco e corre risco de vida.

Remo dera um longo suspiro.

- Eu preciso evitar que mais alguém morra. Se mais algum de vocês morrer, Marcela irá falecer da mesma forma.

- Como é?

Remo abrira o livro na exata página e colocou diante dos olhos de Sirius.

- Leia para mim. - pediu Remo engolindo seco.

Sirius o encarou. Podia ver os olhos do amigos começarem a lacrimejar. Respirou fundo e começou a ler.

- Por Merlin! - os olhos de Sirius estavam arregalados.

- Entende agora? - disse Remo desesperado.- Vá! Alice te espera!

Sem perder tempo, Sirius entrou pela passagem, sendo seguido logo por Remo que teve toda a cautela de fechar o que os incriminaria. Ao chegarem no porão da Dedosdemel, subiram um lance de escadas e se enturmaram com a grande multidão que lotava a loja.

- É por isso que vocês somem de repente né?

Sirius e Remo não puderam conter um sorriso ao passarem pela porta e se entregarem ao frio da noite.

- Temos que nos divertir de alguma forma. - disse Sirius olhando para os lados.- O museu fica para lá. - indicou ele.

Desceram uma ladeira e viraram um pequena esquina. Depararam-se com o museu completamente apagado. A aparência sombria e o vento que fazia não colaborava para o encorajamento do grupo.

- Vamos! - disse Sirius completamente decidido.

Não se chocaram ao ver a porta aberta. Entraram no local tomando todo cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

- Por que não damos uma varinhada no olho dele? - perguntou Sirius.

- Se adiantasse, deixaria você arrancar os olhos dele e fazer almôndegas. - disse Remo olhando freneticamente de um lado para o outro.

- Gritamos? - perguntou Alice.

- Oh! Mas é claro, querida Alice. Grite e nos acuse. - disse Sirius ironicamente.

- Vamos subir! - disse Remo tateando o corrimão no escuro.

Remo mal havia colocado o pé no primeiro degrau quando ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de cima. Eram passos de alguém que corria de uma lado para o outro com extrema pressa.

- Será o Richard? - perguntou Alice, sussurrando. Ela começou a sentir algo gélido percorrer seu pescoço.

- Seja o que for, não correria tão rápido.- disse Remo com o olhar preso no teto.

O ambiente começou a ter sua temperatura diminuída. Os vidros das janelas começaram a se sacudir freneticamente. As cortinas esvoaçavam e uma grande ventania apossou-se do local. Remo podia enxergar um vulto naquela escuridão. Podia sentir que alguém se aproximava deles com grande exatidão.

- Sirius, tira a mão do meu pescoço.

- Eu não estou com a mão no seu pescoço.- respondeu Sirius confuso.

- Remo!

As luzes da Sala Principal do museu foram acendidas. O local parecia um circo de horror. Haviam letras gravadas nas paredes e um forte cheiro de podridão tomou conta das narinas dos presentes. Alice sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem ao ver o que alisava seu pescoço.

- Alice, acalme-se! - pediu Sirius segurando-a para não cair.

- Frank!

- Como ele arrastou esses corpos até aqui? - perguntou Remo olhando para os lados. Podia ver o colar que matou Elizabeth coberto de sangue. Podia ver os cabelos de Gillian caídos sobre sua face. - Eu os vi! Estavam na escola.

- Será por que não eram os corpos deles? - deduziu Sirius com a testa enrugada.

- Vamos sair daqui! - pediu Alice em choque.

- O que são essas mensagens? - disse Remo parando em frente a uma das paredes e alisando os dedos nas letras.- Isso é sangue.

- Seja o que for, vamos!

Antes mesmo que pudesse tomar algum tipo de iniciativa, Remo sentiu o tabuleiro tremeluzir embaixo de seu braço. O ponteiro estava agitado e , repentinamente, o objeto começou a ficar quente.

- Richard está presente. - afirmou Remo olhando para os lados.- Vamos subir.

Sirius ajudou Alice, enquanto Remo tomava a frente. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao ver a escada coberta de sangue e um par de orelhas em um dos degraus.

- São as orelhas da amiga de vocês. Gillian, conhecem?

O trio olhou para cima. Richard sorria debilmente para eles, segurando Marcela nos braços.

- Você é maluco! Eu vou te esfolar se eu for aí. - disse Sirius completamente alterado.

- Pois venha! Talvez seja de você quem eu precise. - sorriu Richard.- Estava tendo muito trabalho aqui embaixo.

- Embaixo? Os ruídos vinham daí de cima. - disse Alice.

- Claro! Não foi fácil expor minhas obras primas para vocês apreciarem.- sorriu ele.- E ainda falta essa aqui que está no meu colo. Mas eu quero que Remo aprecie pessoalmente e com as luzes acessas.

- Se você machucá-la...

- Vai tentar me matar? - Richard fingiu estar chocado.- Não me faça chorar.

Alice virou-se e, por mais que tivesse vontade de chorar, se conteve. Ver Frank com a boca costurada, não estava fazendo bem à ela.

- Onde estão Lílian e Tiago?

Richard dera uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Tiago e Lílian...não os vi.

- MENTIROSO!- berrou Sirius.

- Contenha-se, Sirius. - Richard dera a volta pelo andar de cima. Podia-se ver que o salão possuía duas escadas, uma em cada ponta. - Será que você não entende as razões dos seus amigos estarem mortos?

- Apenas sabemos que você quer matar mais um de nós. - devolveu Sirius.

- Sábios! Eu sabia que Remo não iria me decepcionar. - Richard apoiou sua mão no corrimão. Ela ficou completamente coberta de sangue.- Sabe de quem é esse sangue, Remo?

O garoto engoliu seco.

- Marcela! - respondeu ele apontando para a garota desacordada.

- Filho da mãe!

- Ela está bem, não se preocupe. E garanto que ficará viva se você me entregar o tabuleiro.

- Não irei entregar nada.

- Você é quem sabe! - Richard dera a volta e começou a descer pela outra escada existente no local. - Vocês sabem o que tem aqui atrás?

Era uma imensa cortina e podia-se ver claramente um certo volume atrás dela. Poderia ser qualquer um alí atrás e, não saber qual dos dois eram, só aumentava a angústia.

- Querem ver? - perguntou Richard largando Marcela de qualquer forma no chão.

- Abra logo essa merda. - rugiu Sirius, deixando Richard satisfeito.

A cortina fora aberta mostrando Tiago atado e completamente desacordado.

- Surpresa! - Richard dera um salto.- A vida dele depende de você, Remo. Dê-me o tabuleiro.

- Não irei entregar nada!

- Marcela precisa de controle. Eu tenho certeza que você não a quer morta, não é?

Só de imaginar, perder Marcela já doía.

- Pela sua cara, obviamente que não. - Richard agachou-se diante de Tiago.- Mas acho que deverei ser um pouco cruel.

Richard tirou com extrema ignorância a fita adesiva que selava os lábios de Tiago. Com precisão, uma linha e uma agulha fora tirado de seu bolso.

- Eu adoro corte e costura. - Richard sorriu.- Mamãe sempre se dedicou a isso nas horas vagas. Claro que nunca vi graça no corte, mas sim, na **costura**.

Alice berrou. Remo se encolheu. Sirius sentiu seu sangue subir até o cérebro. Tiago havia acordado dando um berro extremamente alto ao sentir a agulha lhe invadir o lábio.

- O tabuleiro. - disse Richard olhando para eles, segurando a agulha.

Remo pode ver os olhos de Tiago lacrimejarem. O tabuleiro agitava-se ainda mais embaixo do seu braço, enquanto Richard ajeitava uma fina linha no buraco da agulha.

- O tabuleiro! - repetiu ele, dando um nó no final da linha.

- Não dê o tabuleiro. - disse Tiago sentindo seu sangue lhe invadir a boca.

- É por isso que serei obrigado a te calar. Pobre Lílian, passou sua vida inteira fugindo de você. Agora que não irá te querer mesmo.

Richard enfiou a agulha sem dó mais uma vez no lábio de Tiago. O sangue jorrava ainda mais e começou a escorrer por sua roupa. Com extrema cautela, Richard passou a linha pelo lábio inferior de Tiago.

- Isso é deplorável. - disse Remo avançando até Richard. Parou de andar ao ver o corpo de Marcela tão próximo dele. Queria tocá-la.

- Não se atreva a encostar nela. - disse Richard se exaltando.

- E por que não deveria? - perguntou Remo caminhando até ela.

- Porque não deve! - Richard enfiou a agulha mais uma vez no lábio de Tiago, fazendo-o gritar ainda mais.- Se encostar nela, seu amigo vai morrer pela boca.

Remo parou no mesmo instante de andar. Olhou para trás e viu que Sirius e Alice haviam sumido.

- Seus amigos te deixaram! - disse Richard rindo.- Grande novidade! Todo mundo te deixa mesmo.

Uma súbita raiva começou a se apossar de seu corpo. Ele não poderia acreditar em uma coisa dessas. Olhou freneticamente para os lados e para cima e sentiu alívio ao ver Sirius e Alice andando sorrateiramente no andar de cima pedindo seu completo silêncio.

- Isso acontece! - disse Remo encarando Richard. - Você quer o tabuleiro, certo?

- Certo!

- Sugiro uma troca.

Richard largou a agulha naquele instante e levantou-se parando diante de Remo.

- E o que quer em troca?

- Solte todos e lhe darei o tabuleiro.

- Feito!

- Solte-os primeiro.

- Só há apenas um para eu soltar.

- Onde está Lílian?

Richard sorriu.

- Não sei!

Remo olhou para cima e pôde ver Sirius mirando um objeto extremamente pesado na direção de Richard. Mesmo que não tivesse notado, Richard notou o ruído vindo do andar de cima. Deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Cadê a Lílian? - insistiu Remo, a fim de ganhar tempo.

- Não sei! - voltou a afirmar Richard.- E, Sirius, se isso acertar em mim juro que você sai sem vida.

Remo olhou para cima. Foi o tempo que Richard o empurrou contra o chão a fim de recuperar o tabuleiro. Sua cabela havia sido atingido com tudo na parede, fazendo-o cair desacordado. Sem demora, Sirius desceu as escadas com Alice nos calcanhares e, juntos, soltaram Tiago.

- Temos que cortar essa linha! - disse Alice segurando uma mão de Tiago.

- Sin..sinto muito...- uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos de Tiago.

- Onde está Lílian? - perguntou Sirius.

- Eu não sei! Ela sumiu. - Tiago virou-se e pôde ver Remo sendo acertado com tudo na face, mesmo estando descaordado.

- Eu já disse, isso é meu. - Richard abraçou o tabuleiro. As luzes começaram a ficar fracas e o ambiente começou a ficar mais gélido.

- Precisamos tirar isso dele. - disse Tiago entre dentes.

- Ele é vidente. - disse Alice, fazendo Sirius rir.- Ué! Ele nos viu.

- Fizemos barulho, só isso.- disse Sirius ficando em pé.

- Agora vamos terminar logo com isso. - Richard abaixou-se até onde estava Marcela. Suavemente, espalhou seu sangue pelo tabuleiro enquanto segurava o ponteiro com a outra mão.

- Que diabos ele está fazendo? - perguntou Tiago.

- Ele controla a Marcela. - respondeu Sirius desgostoso, fazendo Tiago enrugar a testa.- Precisamos acordar, Aluado.

Os três puderam ver os dedos de Marcela se moverem suavemente. Ela estava despertando e Richard sorria vitorioso.

- Vamos, maninha! Tem mais uma para matar.

- Lílian! - disse Tiago ficando em pé, desesperado.

Richard sorriu, e com extrema crueldade, abrira uma portinha que havia embaixo da escada que ele havia descido com Marcela.

As luzes se apagaram e tudo que os demais puderam ouvir fora um grito.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas! Eu andei a semana inteira sem pc, por isso o capítulo demorou mais do que da conta. Mil vezes sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! >.

Agradeço a todas as reviews e fico BASTANTE feliz por vocês estarem gostando. E...eu tenho quase certeza que essa fic se encerrará no próximo capítulo!..É...eu sei que é triste..ainda mais por que eu tava começando a gostar do Richard. hauhauhauauhauahua

**Thanks to: **Bia,Donna Black, Lydia,Julix.Potter, Gagau,Gabi LBP,Linah Black,Beatriz Riddle,Lih Potter,Ju McMilt,Pérola Black,Sir Andrew Stepking ( eu nunca li Stephen King, mas já me disseram que o cara é foda ),Gabriela Black e aos demais que sempre dão uma passadinha por aqui!

Amo todossssssss! Té a próxima!


	18. Banindo o Espírito

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 17- Banindo o Espírito.**

- LILY? - gritou Tiago completamente desesperado.

- Acalme-se, Pontas. - pediu Sirius afoito.

- Eu não consigo enxergar nada. - disse Alice contraindo os olhos na penumbra.

- Precisamos acordar Aluado e destruir o tabuleiro.- disse Sirius vasculhando os bolsos.

- Mas antes, precisamos deter Marcela. - disse Tiago deslizando a manga de sua blusa no lábio ferido que ainda sangrava.

Naquele instante, as luzes se acenderam novamente só que um pouco mais fracas. Sirius, Tiago e Alice ficaram horrorizados ao verem Marcela em pé com os cabelos na face. Seus pulsos ainda sangravam ferozmente e, seus olhos,tinham um brilho completamente demoníaco.

- Maninha, venha! Sua amiga te espera.

- Ela irá matar a Lily. - Tiago estava a ponto de ir na direção de Marcela, mas fora impedido por Sirius.

- Temos que ser discretos. - pediu Sirius calmamente.- Temos que manter Richard distraído.

- E como faremos isso? - perguntou Alice tremendo nas bases.

Sirius virou-se na direção de Marcela e pôde sentir os olhos frios da garota buscarem os seus.

- Mas que diabos...

- Venha! Eles não irão te ferir. - chamou Richard estendendo a mão.

Marcela estava longe de perceber quem realmente era. Parecia estar tomando consciência apenas do que teria que fazer naquele exato momento. Começou a caminhar calmamente na direção de Richard. Alice levou a mão a boca ao ver que os olhos dela não estavam mais castanhos, e sim, vermelhos.

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho!

Richard puxou Lílian pelo braço e a arrastou para fora do armário que havia embaixo da escada. Quase tendo um surto, Tiago fora impedido de se aproximar por Sirius mais uma vez.

- Temos que agir na hora certa! - Sirius estava tentando acalmar o amigo, mas estava mais nervoso que ele.

- Ele irá matá-la! Precisamos fazer algo! - disse Tiago entre dentes.

- Então fiquei aqui, enquanto irei despertar Aluado. Não faça besteira por favor. Haja quando for necessário.

Tiago não queria aceitar a proposta, mas era a única coisa que poderia reconfortá-lo naquele instante. Observou Sirius caminhar até onde Remo estava e ficou estupefato ao vê-lo parar no meio do caminho.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele aos sussurros.

Sirius encarou as costas de Richard tentando ser discreto. Viu Marcela abaixar-se na direção de Lílian com uma faca extremamente pontiaguda na mão.

- Corte o braço dela! - pediu Richard.- Escreva a última letra que falta em seu braço e, depois, faça o que quiser.

Os músculos de Lílian se contraíram. Sentiu seu estômago girar ao encarar Marcela. Ela estava pálida e suas mãos estavam bastante gélidas. Seus olhos vermelhos a encaravam, mas não mostravam emoção alguma.

- Onde está Aluado? - insistiu Tiago entrando em desespero.

- Sumiu!

Richard virou na direção de Sirius no mesmo instante. Seus olhos pareciam que iam pegar fogo.

- Sumiu? COMO ASSIM SUMIU?

Com extrema fúria, correu em direção ao tabuleiro, mas Tiago fora mais rápido que ele.

- Dê-me! - pediu Richard estendendo a mão.

- Não mesmo! - disse Tiago pegando o ponteiro.- Acabarei com esse tabuleiro vagarosamente para ver você se deliciar.

Richard riu.

- Marcela, corte o pulso da sua amiguinha.

Lílian ergueu os olhos. Grossas lágrimas escorreram ao sentir a ponta da faca lhe perfurar um dos pulsos.

- Profundamente. Arranque a carne. - pediu Richard entre dentes.

- Filho da mãe! - Tiago jogou o tabuleiro para longe e partiu para cima de Richard. Ambos começaram a brigar e a trocar ofensas enquanto Marcela se deliciava com o sofrimento de Lílian.

- Marcela...não faça isso. - Alice correu até onde elas estavam e tirou a mordaça dos lábios de Lílian.- Não faça isso.

- Marcela..nós somos amigas. Não faça isso. - pediu Lílian desesperada.

- Largue essa faca! - pediu Alice tentando tirar a faca da mão de Marcela.

- FURE A OUTRA! ARRANQUE O FÍGADO SE FOR NECESSÁRIO.

Alice e Lílian fitaram o movimento de Marcela. Ela estava com a faca erguida e virou-se na direção de Alice que tentava desamarrar Lílian.

- Você cala a sua boca! - disse Tiago lhe acertando outro soco na face.

- Você que deveria calar a sua. Poderia ter deixado eu terminar de costurar sua boca. Mas já que não temos mais linha, usarei a agulha.

Sem pena nenhuma, Richard puxou uma grossa agulha que tinha no bolso e perfurou o lábio de Tiago fazendo-o recuar. Apressado, Richard recuperou o tabuleiro e começou a guiá-lo pelo ponteiro.

- Eu pego esse filho da mãe. - Sirius arregaçou as mangas e começou a caminhar na direção de Richard. Parou no mesmo instante ao sentir uma brisa gélida assanhar seus cabelos.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Alice.

O sangue de Marcela estava sendo espalhado por todo tabuleiro. Sirius observava o movimento do dedo indicador de Richard mover-se lentamente por toda a extensão do tabuleiro. Ele viu o ponteiro vibrar. Ele viu Richard escrever Ardh enquanto sussurrava palavras para si mesmo.

- Acabe com elas Marcela. - pediu Richard de olhos cerrados.

Sirius correu até onde Lílian e Alice estavam. Marcela ainda segurava um pulso de Lílian quando cerrou os olhos e começou a gritar dolorosamente. Parecia que alguém a estava ferindo. Parecia que alguém a estava macuchando profundamente.

- Eu cuido dela! - Sirius ergueu os olhos e vira Remo surgir de trás da cortina.- Tirem os outros daqui.

- Aluado, Marcela está possuída.

- Eu assumo daqui! - disse Remo parando diante de Marcela.- Marcela...sou eu...Remo. Você não é assim...vamos...acorde.

Uma música mórbida começou a tomar conta do local. O som era desagradável e incômodo. O ambiente tornou-se mais gélido e as luzes começaram a piscar de forma rápida.

- A música! É melhor saírmos daqui. - disse Alice molhando os lábios com a língua.

- Andem ou ficarão surdos. - disse Remo coçando a orelha.

- Vem, Lily! Eu te ajudo! - disse Tiago estendendo a mão na direção dela.

- Seu lábio! - disse ela pegando a mão dele e ficando em pé.

- Nada como Madame Pomfrey para me curar de mais um ferimento. - sorriu ele.

- MATE ELE!

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Remo fora pego de jeito por Marcela que fincou a faca com tudo em seu ombro.

- Segure-a! - disse Sirius puxando-a.

- Remo! - disse Lílian indo até ele.

- Não..não...não...

Tiago ergueu seu olhar e encarou Marcela. A garota deixou a faca escapar por seus dedos. Ela segurava a cabeça com as mãos parecendo bastante perturbada.

- Soltem ela! - pediu Richard em pé com o tabuleiro em mãos.

- Ti...tirem o tabuleiro dele. - pediu Remo sentindo extrema dor.

- Segure a Marcela. - pediu Sirius.

- Certo! - Tiago pegou a garota e a encostou na parede. Com extrema fúria, pegou a corda que amarrava Lílian e enlaçou seus braços. Depois cerrou sua boca com a mordaça.- Você vai ficar aí. - e a colocou sentada no chão.

Soluços foram ouvidos ao longe. Um vulto começou a andar de um lado para o outro no aposento. Um choro de uma criança. A perturbação de Marcela. Aquilo deixou Richard completamente satisfeito.

- Bom..se vocês não deixaram a ruiva morrer. Terei que sacrificar alguém. - disse Richard.

Meio desengonçado, Remo se colocou em pé. Ele sabia muito bem o que ele queria com aquilo.

- Não adianta mentir. Você sabe melhor do que eu que, se alguém se sacrificar, o espírito vai embora.

- Mas eu não disse que eu iria me sacrificar. - sorriu Richard.

Passos começaram a ecoar pelas escadas. Ao longe podia-se ouvir os grunhidos de Marcela.

- E o que você irá fazer? - perguntou Sirius.

- Eu? Desde quando sujo minha mão? Sou apenas o mentor. Tenho quem faça o serviço sujo para mim.

Remo enrugou a testa. Aquilo tudo estava confuso demais e, a dor que sentia no ombro, não estava ajudando-o a pensar em nada útil.

- Vamos brincar! - Richard riu e ergueu seu dedo na direção de Sirius.- Uni- Duni- Tê...

O dedo estava na direção de Lílian que tentava, em vão, estancar o sangue que escorria de seu pulso.

- Salamê- Mingüê! - era a vez de Remo sentir aquele dedo na sua direção.

- Tem alguém aqui! - disse Alice olhando para os lados.- Tem mais alguém aqui.

- Se Gillian ainda estivesse viva, ela poderia dizer quem era.

Remo ergueu o olhar e pôde ver um vulto encapuzado descer as escadas. Podia ver suas mãos brancas postadas para fora e pingos de sangue tilintar pelo soalho. Ele sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e uma leve lembrança começou a iluminar sua mente.

- A criança! - murmurou ele, olhando para Richard.- Você...

Richard começou a bater palmas.

- Você consegue enxergar, não é? - perguntou Richard.

Os olhos caíram sobre Remo. Todos estava bastante curiosos.

- Bom..confesso que você tem sorte. Gillian também viu. - sorriu ele. - Viu tanto que ficou surda por conta disso.

A música começou a tocar mais forte. Os presentes cerraram as orelhas com as mãos, mas era completamente em vão. Aquele som era rasgante e cortava qualquer coisa a ponto de destruí-la.

- Você colocou sangue no tabuleiro. Você pode tocar na Marcela, assim como ver tudo o que ela vê.

O vulto continuava a descer as escadas. Remo encarava tudo aquilo completamente horrorizado.

- Ninguém vai se sacrificar. Você acha que eu seria tolo?

Marcela começou a grunhir de dor. Suas mãos se contorciam atrás das costas e suas pernas chacoalhavam freneticamente. Parecia que estava sendo sufocada.

- Pare com isso! - pediu Remo.

- Eu? Parar? - Richard riu.- Quem matou o pequeno Richard não foi eu e sim ela.

Remo olhou para trás. Às pressas, Sirius resolveu ajudar a garota que se contorcia no chão. Seus tímpanos sangravam e seus olhos estavam vidrados.

- Eu disse que o livro era meio falso. - Richard cruzou os braços.- Você acha que, destruindo o tabuleiro irá salvá-la?

Sirius tentava desatá-la, mas parecia que suas mãos não a alcançavam. Ela continuava a se contorcer, e um fino risco de sangue começou a escorrer por sua boca amordaçada.

- Ela vai morrer! - disse Lílian histericamente.

- Você...você não é o irmão dela.

- Bingo! Um ponto para você.

- Então por que faz isso?

Richard aproximou-se de Remo. Ambos se encararam.

- Vingança, talvez.

- Por que?

Richard riu.

- Acredite, você será mais feliz sem ela.

Sem pensar e sem medir esforços, Remo atingiu um soco no meio da face do garoto que apenas cambaleou para trás.

- Marcela irá morrer de qualquer forma. É a vingança do pequeno Richard.

- Mas por que?

- Marcela matou seu irmão. Marcela matou a família inteira. Adivinha quem sou eu?

- Não faço idéia!

- Uma memória de quem Richard seria no futuro. Eu sou a pessoa que o pequeno Richard escolheu para fazer sua vingança. Eu fui escolhido para fazer aquela vadia sofrer e perder todos a sua volta.

- E o que ganharia com isso? - perguntou Remo.

Richard riu.

- Podemos dizer que o amor destrói.

Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Você não deveria ter jorrado seu sangue no tabuleiro. Isso fez com que você permanecesse invicto de qualquer ataque que eu fizesse contra você. Mas, parece que o que você sente pela Marcela é muito forte e quase perdeu a cabeça para tentar salvá-la.

- Você não existe!

- Existo e irei matá-la!

Richard moveu o ponteiro do tabuleiro bruscamente. Marcela caiu deitada no chão com o corpo trêmulo. Observando as tentativas perdidas de Sirius em se aproximar dela, Remo foi encalce dele completamente desesperado.

- Você não pode tocá-la, Almofadinhas. Deixe comigo! - Remo abaixou-se diante de Marcela e levou sua mão até a fita adesiva. - Irei te tirar daqui.

Remo teve a sensação estranha de que dedos finos deslizavam por sua nuca. Recuou a tempo de soltar os braços de Marcela.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Remo sentindo uma fisgada no ombro.

Ela não disse nada. Continou a olhar para o nada com os olhos vidrados.

- Marcela? - chamou Remo alisando seu rosto.

- Vai ver ela morreu. - disse Richard rindo com o tabuleiro em mãos.

- Marcela? - chamou Lílian parando ao lado dela.

Duas finas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota. O som continuava ainda mais forte e o ambiente estava muito mais frio do que antes. Pareciam que todos estavam dentro de uma geleira.

- Remo, precisamos do tabuleiro. - Lílian pegou uma mão de Marcela.- Ela está morrendo. Precisamos mandar esse espírito para longe.

- E como faremos isso? - perguntou Tiago.

- Richard está possuído.

- Possuído?

- Pelo irmão morto de Marcela.

- E o que você e ela estão vendo?

- O espírito dele. - Remo engoliu seco.

- Mas e o tal Ardh?

- Esse está no corpo de Marcela. Esse espírito a assombra desde que ela era criança.

- Marcela é uma assassina. - disse Sirius em um tom brincalhão.

- Ela estava possuída. - disse Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Vejam..ela está piscando. - alertou Alice.

- Mas se ela está possuída...o espírito de Ardh ainda não se libertou,certo?

- Certo! Ele só irá se libertar se algum de nós morrermos. Só que há um pequeno problema.

- E qual seria, Aluado?

- Se Marcela morrer, o espírito irá vagar para sempre. Ardh tem Marcela como uma ponte entre o mundo dos vivos para fazer o que bem quiser.

- Ardh é um espírito vingativo. - disse Richard. - Marcela o despertou quando renegou sua família.

Remo virou-se e ajeitou a cabeça de Marcela em seu colo. Não deu bola para as palavras de Richard.

- Marcela? - chamou o garoto alisando sua cabeça.

- ...o tabuleiro...sangue...

- O que ela quer dizer? - indagou Tiago.

- O que deveríamos fazer a muito tempo. - disse Remo olhando para os lados.- Estamos todos juntos, como no início.

- Não, não estamos! - discordou Alice.

- Sim, estamos! Mesmo mortos, estamos.

Lílian ergueu os olhos. Pôde ver os corpos de Gillian, Elisabeth e Frank penderem no teto amarrados pelo pescoço.

- Precisamos do tabuleiro. Nosso sangue nós temos. Precisamos banir isso.

Remo levantou-se, colocando Marcela com cuidado no chão.

- Lílian, fique com ela. - pediu Remo.- Teremos que ser rápidos.

- Hey, Richard! - chamou Sirius entrando no esquema e querendo sua atenção.- Falta mais um para morrer, não é?

- Você ainda pergunta? - disse ele sorrindo debilmente.

- Pode ser eu?

Richard dera alguns passos para frente. Aproveitando a distração, Remo recolheu a faca que Marcela segurava do chão e começou a caminhar juntamente com Tiago em direção aos corpos falecidos de seus amigos.

- Eles estão mortos. Como ainda terão sangue? - perguntou Tiago.

- Nem que seja um pingo. Precisamos do sangue deles. - disse Remo encarando o corpo de Elisabeth.

- Nada de se comover. Eu sei que você foi apaixonado por ela, mas é tarde demais.

- Ainda me sinto culpado. Ela pensou que sairia comigo.

- Ela deveria ter caído na real. Você já tinha mudado de alvo, o que custava ela se tocar?

Remo suspirou e, cuidadosamente, encostou a faca em direção ao seu pescoço fuzilado. Os diamantes ainda estavam encravados e emanavam um brilho incrível. Calmamente, deslizou a faca e uma risca da sangue seco sujou a lâmina.

- Vamos! Faltam três! - disse Tiago rapidamente.

Alice e Lílian olhavam nervosamente para a cena. De um lado, Richard e Sirius se desafiavam e, do outro, Remo e Tiago corriam contra o tempo.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - disse Alice tentando ficar calma.

- Sim, vai!- Lílian encarou Marcela.- Você também vai ficar bem.

Os olhos de Marcela ainda permaneciam parados. As duas estavam crentes de que ela já estava morta.

- Quer morrer, Sirius? - perguntou Richard.- Farei pessoalmente.

Sirius o viu tirar uma navalha do bolso.

- Foi assim que cortei as linhas da boca de Frank. Marcela costura mal, sabe?

Sirius começou a recuar a passos lentos. Ficou sem saída ao dar de encontro com a parede.

- Adeus, Black!

Richard enfiou a navalha na barriga de Sirius fazendo-o soltar um grunhido de dor.

- Hum...esse furo não está sendo o suficiente. - Richard riu.- Que tal eu aprofundar mais um pouco?

Sirius estava tentando resistir as investidas que aquela navalha estava fazendo em seu corpo. Queria se manter consciente para conseguir o tabuleiro de volta.

- Eu ainda acho que...

Richard sentiu o tabuleiro escorrer de seu braços. Quando se dera conta, Tiago corria na direção das garotas.

- Devolva isso!

- Cala a sua boca! - Sirius tirou a navalha de sua barriga com grande sufoco e a enfiou com tudo em Richard.- Passar bem! - e enfiou mais uma vez.- Seu cretino, desgraçado!

O tabuleiro já estava a postos, quando Sirius conseguiu alcançá-los com a mão no ferimento. Sentou-se diante do objeto e ficou esperando Remo tomar as devidas atitudes.

- NÃO FAÇAM ISSO! - berrou Richard. O garoto começou a se arrastar para alcançá-los.

Remo pegou a faca e deslizou por todo o tabuleiro. O sangue de Gillian, Elisabeth, Frank e Marcela se misturaram fazendo o sangue ficar mais grosso e mais escuro.

- Minha vez! - Lílian deslizou um dos dedos pelo seu corte e o deslizou pelo tabuleiro. Seu gesto fora seguido pelos dedos de Sirius.

- Alice, você precisa de um corte. Nem que seja do dedo. - pediu Remo lhe passando a faca.

- SE CONTINUAREM, MARCELA IRÁ MORRER.

Remo arregalou os olhos e virou-se na direção de Marcela.

- Correrei o risco. - disse Remo pegando a faca de volta e fazendo um furo do dedo. Tiago e ele deslizaram o sangue por todo o tabuleiro.

- O que faremos agora? - perguntou Lílian nervosa.

- Você lembra os dizeres? - perguntou Sirius.

Lílian enrugou a testa. Richard capengava na direção deles com os olhos cobertos pelo desespero.

- Pelo poder do fogo...por nosso sangue...peço que vá embora desse plano. - disse Lílian com a voz rouca. - Coloquem o dedo no ponteiro.

Todos fizeram o que fora dito. Logo, o ponteiro começou a tremeluzir ferozmente. Naquele instante, Marcela começou a se contorcer.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Remo entrando em desespero.

- Pelo poder do fogo, por nosso sangue peço que abandone esse plano. - ordenou Lílian mais uma vez.

O ponteiro começou a andar pela extremidade do tabuleiro.

"A-R-D.."

- Pelo poder do fogo, por nosso sangue peço que abandone esse plano.

- Parem! Parem! - pediu Remo.

Marcela se contorcia no chão. Gritava e esperniava como se estivesse sendo torturada. Mesmo com difuldades, Richard conseguiu alcançar o grupo que estava completamente perdido e sem saber como agir.

- PELO PODER DO FOGO, POR NOSSO SANGUE PEÇO QUE ABANDONE ESSE PLANO. - ordenaram todos juntos e com extrema força embutida na voz.

- Ahhhhhhh!

- Não quebre o contato! - disse Alice segurando a mão de Remo.

- Marcela!

O ponteiro começou a tremer ferozmente. Richard colocou suas mãos sob a cabeça e caiu no chão. Seu corpo se contorcia da mesma foram que o de Marcela. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e seus gritos não emitiam som algum.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sirius olhando a cena, assim como os demais.

- Se tem mesmo um espírito, eles estão tentando se desconectar dos corpos. - disse Lílian olhando pesarosa na direção de Marcela.

- Não...não foi eu...eu não queria...pára...pára...- Richard berrava, completamente aguniado. Cortes profundos começou a surgir em seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Tiago de olhos arregalados.

- Não...não..eu não...

Remo ergueu o olhar e pôde ver um vulto se dissolver pelo soalho. Naquele instante, o corpo de Richard parou de se contorcer.

- Acho que acabou! - disse Alice indicando o corpo de Marcela, que também havia parado de se contorcer.

- Temos que queimar o tabuleiro agora. - disse Tiago calmamente.

- Eu queimo! - disse Lílian tirando o dedo indicador do tabuleiro.- Remo, ajude Marcela. Black, ajude Richard.

- Eu não vou levar esse doido daqui. - disse Sirius, retirando o dedo do tabuleiro. Os demais também fizeram o mesmo.

- Eu levo! - disse Tiago.- O cara está ferido, Evans.

- Nossa! As coisas mudam por aqui. - disse Alice rindo.- Antes era Lily e de repente voltou a ser Evans?

- Ela não corre mais perigo de morte. - disse Tiago rindo.- Graças a mim.

- A você? - Lílian riu.- Deixa de ser patético,Potter.

- Vamos deixar as brigas para depois? - pediu Remo exausto.

- Seria ótimo! - disse Sirius se levantando com dificuldade.

- Vamos sair daqui!

O grupo não demorou a ficar em pé e rumarem para a saída do museu. Remo pegou Marcela no colo, enquanto Tiago e Alice se dividiram para tentar arrastar Richard.

- Deveríamos queimá-lo também. - disse Sirius calmamente.

- É contra a ética, Black. - disse Lílian colocando o tabuleiro no chão.- Alguém ainda faz uso de varinha?

- Por que não pensamos na varinha antes?

Sirius riu.

- Contra espíritos, nem os alhos de Rabicho funcionam. - disse Sirius.

- Por falar em Rabicho, cadê ele? - perguntou Alice enrugando a testa.

- Ele tinha que falar com alguém?

- Ewan!

- Aposto que está procurando por ele até agora. - riu Sirius estendendo a varinha na direção do tabuleiro.- "_Incendio"._

O grupo ficou observando o tabuleiro ser coberto pelas chamas. Todos podiam sentir que aquele pesadelo havia acabado. Nada de mortes. Nada de espíritos.

- Vamos voltar! - disse Remo.

- O.k!

Caminharam com grande dificuldade de volta ao castelo. Parecia que a passagem secreta havia ganhado quilômetros de distância, pois parecia que haviam levado 1 hora para chegar no local. A escola estava vazia. Não havia sinal de ninguém pelos corredores. Todos concordaram que era melhor assim, pois evitariam perguntas sem fundamento. Entraram na enfermaria e, agüentando a cara de choque de Madame Pomfrey, cuidaram dos ferimentos e tiraram uma longa noite de sono.

**N/A: **Amadosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

Eu demorei de novo...adivinhem por quê?

A moça aqui ficou sem net por 3 semanas. Isso dá quase um mês sem fic, certo?

Não me matem,por favor! Eu não tenho culpa se tenho uma mana do mal que estourou a conta de telefone e acabou minha alegria. ¬¬' Mas cá estou eu para cumprir meu serviço com a sociedade dos leitores de fan fics.

Enfim...como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam bem!

Espero, também, que tenham gostado do penúltimo capítulo de Ameaça. Como havia dito no capítulo anterior, esse seria o último. Mas, eu tentei finalizar a fic e não deu certo. Cheguei a conclusão que precisaria de mais uma capítulo para fechar tudo de uma vez só. Então, deixei em aberto certas coisas.

Hum...espero que tenham prestado atenção nesse capítulo também. Tem um pequeno detalhe que fará toda a diferença no último capítulo.

**Agradeço a todas as reviews. Vocês são muito fofos com a tia aqui. **

**E desculpem mais uma vez a demora. Aonde eu moro não existe lan house perto de casa, então, fiquei chupando o dedo.**

Beijos nas bochechas e cócegas nas barriguitas.

**)0( Stef's.**


	19. Ardh

_**Ameaça Espiritual.**_

**Capítulo 18 - Ardh.**

Naquela manhã, a história resumida e estipulada havia vazado. Richard fora considerado um maníaco meticuloso que assassinou um grupo de alunos que apenas queriam se divertir com um tabuleiro de Ouija. Nada mais do que isto fora dito. Remo, Tiago, Sirius, Lílian, Alice e Marcela guardaram o pêsadelo dentro de si mesmos e, evitavam de todas as formas, perguntas e comentários embaraçosos. Não andavam juntos. Prefiriam ficar sozinhos e tentar amenizar o que sentiam por dentro.

As aulas do dia foram canceladas. Os pais foram chamados na escola. Os ferimentos foram renovados mais uma vez. Mesmo abalados, o grupo tentou de todas as formas manter a compostura. Minerva McGonnagal tomou à frente do caso e resolveu conversar com cada um deles sozinha, mas não obteve respostas suficientes para o caos causado em toda escola. Restava apenas, superar o que havia ocorrido.

- NÃOOOOOOO!

Madame Pomfrey e um grupo do Ministério da Magia empenhavam-se ao máximo em retirar Richard da escola. O garoto seria internado em Saint Mungus, já que fora considerado um lunático pela grande maioria.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? - perguntou Lílian, olhando a cena distante dos demais.

- Acho que não! - respondeu Tiago.- E espero que ele sofra bastante pelo que fez a gente passar.

Lílian deixou escapar um sorriso. Interiormente, agradecia por ainda estar viva.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Tiago, tirando-a do devaneio.

- Dolorida, mas estou bem. - sorriu ela. - E você?

- Meu lábio ainda está inflamado. O filho da mão passou uma agulha enferrujada. Vou tomar remédio até cicatrizar.

- Deve ter doído muito, né?

- Deve? - Tiago riu. - Acho que nunca senti tanta dor em toda minha vida.

- Será que, depois disso, você vai falar menos? - Lílian enrugou a testa com ar zombeteiro.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Evans? - ele peguntou.

- Se vai parar de me encher. - respondeu ela cruzando os braços.

Tiago riu.

- Bom...se eu não correr o risco de ter minha boca costurada mais uma vez, irei pensar no seu caso.

Os berros de Richard estavam fora do controle. O garoto se contorcia na maca, mesmo estando preso por grossas faixas ao redor do seu corpo.

- Não sou eu! É ela! É ela! - berrava ele.

- Cale a boca! - ordenou Madame Pomfrey irritada.

- Mas é ela. Ela vai matar mais.

Tiago e Lílian observavam o desespero de Richard. Fora comprovado que ele havia ficado completamente insano.

- Silencie ele, por favor.

- ELE MORREU. ELA O MATOU. MORREU!

O feitiço fora lançado e a voz de Richard havia parado de ecoar mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava a se agitar. Ainda tentava se expressar.

- Sabe de algo sobre a Marcela? - perguntou Tiago.

- Está em observação. Ela está bastante abalada.

- Imagino. Foi pivô de um monte de assassinatos.

- E o Sirius, como está?

- Como Merlin lhe permitiu. Dormindo e em observação. O corte não foi tão fundo. Ele teve sorte.

- É verdade! - suspirou Lílian vendo Richard sumir de vista ainda aos berros.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Você vai ver. - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça.

- É! - Lílian o encarou.- Acho que te devo um agradecimento.

Tiago enrugou a testa.

- Pelo quê?

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Por não me deixar morrer.

- Seria mais clichê se você dissesse : agradeço por salvar minha vida.

Lílian enrugou a testa.

- Eu tenho senso do ridículo.

- É?

- É!

- Mas não parece.

- Por que não?

- Porque você está sendo ridícula agora.

- Olha como fala comigo.

- Certo! - Tiago riu.- Eu agradeço por ter se lembrado que te ajudei a ficar viva.

- Menos mal! - Lílian riu.- Pensei que seria mal agradecido, como sempre.

- Será que agora você aceita sair comigo?

A ruiva corou bruscamente.

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça.

- Você me deve uma, quero que pague a dívida.

- Se esse fosse o preço que eu teria que pagar por ter minha vida salva por você, acho que ...

- Vai dizer essa besteira mesmo? - interrompeu-a Tiago com os olhos contraídos.

- Você me interrompeu. - Lílian desviou o olhar para o teto.

- Mas você iria dizer isso mesmo?

- Potter, não torra.

- Então prefere morrer a ter que sair comigo?

- Pára com esse drama.

- 'Tá! - Tiago dera de ombros.

- Potter, eu aceito sair com você. - disse Lílian colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Sabia que não iria resistir. - sorriu ele.

- Mas só depois que tudo isso acalmar.

- Sem problemas. Estamos de luto. - afirmou Tiago suspirando.

- Certo! - Lílian respirou fundo.- Eu vou entrar. Tenho que dormir mais um pouco.

- Eu acompanho você. - sugeriu Tiago calmamente.

- Então vamos. - consentiu Lílian começando a caminhar ao lado de Tiago.

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou Remo sentando ao lado de Marcela.

Marcela estava completamente abalada. Seus olhos ainda mantinham-se parados e seu rosto completamente pálido. Parecia que havia emagrecido 10 Kg de um dia para o outro e sua olheiras pareciam ter ganhado muito mais profundidade do que antes. Remo a olhava completamente preocupado. Ela não falava e nem mencionava encará-lo. Ela estava em estado de choque.

- Você vai ficar bem! - disse Remo segurando uma mão dela. Os cortes nos pulsos já estavam com ataduras e o sangue havia estancado. Madame Pomfrey ficou admirada em saber que a jovem não iria precisar de transfusão de sangue.

Remo começou a sentir um cheiro forte que não demorou a tomar conta do recinto. As janelas estavam abertas e um vento agradável agitava as cortinas. O clima estava bastante agradável, embora os ânimos estivessem completamente em baixa. Naquele instante, Sirius moveu-se lentamente na cama. Abriu fracamente os olhos e avistou o amigo perto de Marcela. Não hesitou em puxar conversa.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Sirius sentindo uma pontada de dor.

- Meu ombro está melhor. Nada como uns medicamentos para tudo ficar bem. - sorriu ele ainda segurando a mão de Marcela.

- E ela? - Sirius indicou Marcela com a cabeça.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que ela vai ficar bem. Ela só está assustada com tudo o que aconteceu.

- E isso vai levar quantos dias?

Remo suspirou.

- Espero que não seja muito.

- Eu também espero que eu melhore logo. Com esse cheiro dominando, não tem como ficar aqui.

- Também está sentindo?

- Claro! Madame Pomfrey deve ter tirado até as tripas dentro do banheiro. - comentou Sirius rindo. Remo também desatou a rir.

- Deve ter carniça lá dentro.

- Carniça? É urubu mesmo.

Remo parou de rir no mesmo instante ao ver Marcela se mover. Seus olhos piscaram em sua direção e sua mão prendeu-se melhor a dele.

- Marcela? Consegue me ouvir?

Ela não respondeu.

- Aluado, acho melhor deixá-la descansar. - disse Sirius calmamente.- O mesmo você deveria fazer.

Remo dera um longo suspiro. Por mais que se sentisse cansado e com dores por todo o corpo, não queria deixar Marcela sozinha. Sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, ela precisava dele.

- Escute o que estou dizendo. - Sirius moveu-se lentamente na cama e dera as costas para o amigo. - Aproveite! Não é todo dia que cancelam as aulas.

Remo não deixou de sorrir com aquele comentário e resolveu seguir o conselho do amigo. Ficar com aquele cheiro forte não era bastante agradável e seu corpo realmente precisava de repouso. Dera um beijo na testa de Marcela, saiu da enfermaria e partiu para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória onde encontrou Tiago largado em uma das poltronas.

- Não está dormindo? - perguntou Remo sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Meu lábio não deixa. Está doendo demais. - respondeu Tiago passando um dedo sob o lábio ferido.

- Sabe quanto tempo vai ficar assim?

- Madame Pomfrey disse que uma semana. - Tiago enrugou a testa.- Como isso? Evans aceitou sair comigo, como irei beijá-la com o beição inchado?

Remo riu.

- Acho que um selinho não cairia mal.

- Vai me chamar de gay isso sim. - ele riu.- E Marcela como está?

- Na mesma. Não reage, não fala e nem pisca. Parece uma morta-viva.

- Por falar em morta-viva, você viu o Rabicho?

- Não o vejo desde ontem. - respondeu Remo, começando a ficar preocupado.

- Não seria bom a gente ir atrás dele? - perguntou Tiago com a testa enrugada.

- Ele deve estar impertigado por aí. Daqui a pouco ele aparece.

- O mesmo foi dito ontem e nada dele. - afirmou Tiago com firmeza.

- Vamos atrás dele, então.

Tiago e Remo levantaram-se e passaram pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda. Começaram a vagar pelos corredores atrás de Pedro, mas não conseguiram nenhum sinal do pequeno maroto.

- Onde ele se meteu?

- Ele não tinha que ir atrás do Ewan? - relembrou Remo.

- Tinha. - afirmou Tiago.- Vamos falar com ele.

Atravessaram o corredor e entraram no Salão Principal. Não demoraram a encontrar Ewan sentado juntamente com seus colegas. Ao ver a aproximação de Tiago e Remo,cessou conversa.

- Ewan, você viu o Pedro? - perguntou Tiago.

- Pedro? O amigo de vocês?

- Esse mesmo!

- Não o vi não! - respondeu Ewan.

Tiago e Remo se entreolharam.

- Tem certeza? Nem ontem?

- Nem ontem!

Suspiros.

- 'Tá! Valeu!

Ambos saíram as pressas do Salão Principal. Pararam no meio do caminho quando Remo enrugou a testa extremamente pensativo.

- O que foi? - perguntou Tiago, preocupado.

- Se Rabicho não foi falar com Ewan...

Tiago encarou Remo. Podia entender claramente o que Remo queria dizer.

- Acha que ele morreu?

- Pontas, e se eu disser que todos nós fomos burros?

Remo suava frio naquele instante. Seus pensamentos começaram a trabalhar a mil por hora e, naquele instante, estava sentindo-se extremamente tolo.

- Em que sentido?

- Você viu quantos espíritos naquele museu?

- Nenhum, mas eles saíram dos corpos de Richard e de Marcela. Isso eu tenho certeza.

- E se eu te disser que ainda resta um?

Tiago coçou a cabeça.

- Faltava Rabicho ontem a noite. Faltava o sangue dele.

- Você quer dizer que...?

Remo suspirou. Sua mente parecia que estava sofrendo um terremoto naquele momento. Como pôde deixar esse pequeno detalhe escapar?

- Eu vi apenas um espírito ir embora. E esse espírito era do corpo de Richard.

Tiago arregalou os olhos. Uma súbita lembrança de Richard veio a sua mente.

- Antes de Richard ser levado para Saint Mungus ele começou a berrar "é ela", "ele morreu, ela o matou!". Será que ele fala da Marcela?

Um frio incômodo perspassou pela espinha de Remo. Ele havia visto apenas um espírito e, este, definitivamente não era Ardh.

- Ou da Ardh? - devolveu Remo, deixando mais dúvidas no ar. - Se Rabicho morreu, Ardh ainda prevalece.

- Ela conseguiu completar o nome do espírito.

- Exato! - concordou Remo.- Precisamos falar com Marcela.

- Mas como?

- Ela vai falar, acredite.

Ambos correram em direção a enfermaria. Levaram um susto ao ver que a porta estava fechada. Não havia sinal de ninguém passando por aquele corredor naquele momento. E parecia que não havia ninguém na enfermaria. Vagarosamente, Remo girou a maçaneta e entrou no local com Tiago nos calcanhares.

As cortinas estavam cerradas. O ambiente estava com a temperatura baixa e marcas estranhas estampavam as paredes.

- O que será isso? - perguntou Tiago.

Remo virou-se na direção da cama de Marcela e não a viu. A cama estava intacta como se ela nunca estivesse deitada alí. As marcas nas paredes pareciam ser algum tipo de indicação. Indicação, esta, que terminava no armário onde Madame Pomfrey guardava todos os seus instrumentos de trabalho e alguns medicamentos.

- Esse lugar está podre! - comentou Tiago tampando o nariz.- Eu falei para você não peidar, Aluado.

- Eu não peidei. - disse Remo com a testa enrugada, caminhando até o armário. O garoto olhou para baixo e pôde ver pingos de sangue no chão. Notou que o cheiro ruim que sentia havia ficado mais forte. - Esse cheiro vem daqui.

Tiago caminhou até ele ainda protegendo as narinas contra o péssimo odor.

- Não vai abrir? - perguntou Tiago.

Remo encarou a porta do armário por alguns instantes. Suas pernas começaram a bambear e os olhos apavorados começaram a se destacar no meio de tudo aquilo. Queria saber o que havia alí dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo temia o que podia ver.

- Eu abro!

Tiago puxou a porta do armário com extrema rapidez. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ver o que tinha dentro.

- Merlin! - Remo sentiu seu corpo todo perder a força. Tomando coragem, aproximou-se mais e pegou o braço de Pedro. Havia a última letra que faltava gravada em seu pulso.

- Estamos lascados! - constatou Tiago.

O ambiente foi ficando cada vez mais frio. O corpo de Pedro Pettigrew fora completamente maltrado a base de pauladas. Seu rosto perdera a forma e, dentro de sua boca, não havia sobrado nenhum dente. Seu corpo estava completamente ensagüentado e seus olhos foram costurados a sangue frio.

- Aposto que isso foi feito sem anestesia.

- Assim como seu lábio. - disse Remo fechando o armário. Virou-se e dera-se conta de que Sirius também havia sumido.

- Aluado, olhe!

Tiago indicou passos no soalho lustroso da enfermaria. Remo, sem hesitar, começou a seguir o que provavelmente lhe indicaria para mais alguma desgraça. Os passos terminaram na porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey que estava entre aberta. Sussurros dolorosos eram ouvidos de lá de dentro.

- Empurra! - disse Tiago encorajando o amigo.

A porta fora empurrada. Remo ficou paralizado ao ver Sirius deitado em uma maca com os lábio selados por uma grossa fita. O garoto tentou reagir, mas Marcela parecia que os impedia de cometer este ato.

- Brincando de anatomia. - disse Marcela dando um largo sorriso. - Querem ver como funciona?

- Você é doente! - Tiago ameaçou se aproximar, mas Remo o impediu.

- Nem precisa! Eu já terminei. - os olhos de Marcela estavam vidrados e um feixe de luz vermelha perspassou por eles rapidamente. - Querem uma tripa?

Tiago segurou a vontade de vomitar. Remo já não tinha mais força nas pernas. Viu a cabeça de Sirius pender para o lado e seus olhos, sem foco, mostrar que havia perdido a vida.

- Por que não tentam correr. - provocou Marcela caminhando até eles. Segurava a mesma fita que havia cerrado os lábios de Sirius.

- Por que você faz isso?

- Não darei explicações. Vocês não irão viver para contar a história mesmo.

Suavemente, arrancou um pedaço da fita e selou os lábios de Tiago.

- Serei bondosa com você. Pouparei seus lábios de mel. - riu Marcela. Tiago tentava reagir, mas era impossível. Havia algo que o prendia. Havia algo que não o deixava reagir. - E você, Remo, será uma pena perder você. - Marcela parou diante dele.

- Marcela, explique-me apenas...

- Pedro foi morto muito antes de vocês entrarem naquele museu.

- E como você fez isso?

- Eu não fiz nada. Ardh fez.

- Mas o nome dela deveria estar completo.

- O que Ardh precisava era de um corpo. Agora ela tem. Richard queria me destruir em nome do meu irmão, mas não conseguiu.

- Um espírito bom para destruir o ruim. - relembrou Tiago, quando Lílian foi de boa vontade lhe contar a história de Marcela.

- É claro que o espírito bom não era o meu. Como vocês conseguiram ser tão burros a ponto de esquecer o Pedrinho para banir o espírito? - ela parou subitamente encarando os garotos. - Não respondam!

Marcela selou os lábios de Remo.

- Um sem os dentes de de olhos costurados. Sirius sem as tripas. - Marcela encarou Tiago.- Você perderá as orelhas e Remo a língua.

O local ficara escuro. Uma ventania fria arrepiou os cabelos da nuca dos dois marotos que não conseguiam de foram alguma reagir.

- Vocês não podem reagir por que Ardh não deixa. E o ambiente é fechado.

Tiago e Remo não viram mais nada a partir de então. Os corpos foram encontrados horas depois e Marcela acusou que nada pôde fazer pelos amigos falecidos. Amarrou a si mesma em uma cadeira e machucou a si mesma para dar vercidade a história.

- Richard, você tem visita. - disse a enfermeira que passou meses a fio dedicando-se ao garoto.

- Quem é? - perguntou ele.

- Disse que era surpresa. - sorriu a enfermeira.- Uma visita, depois de tanto tempo, lhe fará bem. É Natal e nada como estar com quem a gente realmente gosta.

Richard não disse nada. Ficou encarando o teto sem perceber quem havia entrado no quarto. Acreditava que a enfemeira ainda estava ao lado dele.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. - disse Richard calmamente.

- Eu te levo!

O garoto virou-se no mesmo instante. Seus olhos arregalaram-se em pânico.

- Você...você...vai embora...

- Grite se conseguir.

- Sai daqui! Você vai me machucar.

- Jura? - marcela riu.- Que pena de você.

Richard tentou gritar. Ele tentou se defender. Mas nada disso privou Marcela de cometer mais um de seus atos alucinados. Pegou um dos travesseiros e o segurou diante dos olhos de Richard.

- Diga adeus! - sorriu ela, levando lentamente o travesseiro ao rosto dele. Ele pôde ver o olhar demoníaco da garota que agora o sufocava sem dó. Conseguiu ver aquele brilho vermelho que só ele conhecia como ninguém. - Quer que eu cante uma música?

O corpo de Richard começou a se contorcer. Suas mãos tentaram retirar o travesseiro da face. Tempos depois, seu corpo foi perdendo a força. O ar não entrava mais por seus pulmões. Para ter certeza de que ele havia apagado, enfiou o travesseiro com mais força no rosto dele. Ao retirar, apreciou Richard de olhos vidrados em direção ao teto.

- Faltam duas agora. - sorriu ela dando um beijo na testa de Richard. - Obrigada por tudo, querido.

O travesseiro fora largado da mesma forma que estava. O local parecia que fora intocado. Marcela fora até a janela e começou a fitar a neve que caía lá fora. Todos que haviam morrido por suas mãos, apenas se lembravam de uma única coisa : o brilho vermelho dos olhos da garota guiada por Ardh. Um último reflexo deste olhar. Um último suspiro de morte. Um último sorriso. Ainda faltavam duas para completar todo o serviço. A jovem saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Um vulto ágil e sombrio a seguiu. Seja o que fosse, o perigo ainda imperava. Aquele brilho vermelho, jamais seria esquecido.

* * *

**N/A: FIMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Pois é! Depois de séculos, cá estou eu finalizando mais uma fic. E, graças a todos vocês que passam por aqui, eu consegui terminá-la. )

Peço mil desculpas por todas as vezes que demorei a postar, por muitas vezes não ter respondido as reviews...saibam que amo vocês e agradeço pelo tempo que disponibilizaram para ler essa fic pobre. o.o'

**Agradeço:**

Srta Black, Beatriz Riddle, Babi Evans (eu estou terminando de ler sua fic de onde eu parei. Eu consigo!), Belle Lolly Perversa Black, Fini Felton,brockthuela,Luuh Potter,Nah, Gagau,Ju McMilt e a todos os outros que sempre passam por aqui e que lêem esta fic. AGRADEÇO DO FUNDO DO HEART. )

Eu sei que fui cruel nesse último capítulo, massss...foi a única coisa que minha mente insana pôde fazer. Espero que tenham gostado, assim como amei ver a Marcela matando todo mundo. huahauhauahuahuhauauahuauahua

Nova fic? Sim! Em breve estarei postando mais uma fic de suspense. Eu gostei dos resultados de "Ameaça Espiritual", então, aguardem por mais uma fic mais ou menos neste estilo.

Nome? "Hora Marcada". Eu ainda estou finalizando o trailer e a capa. Creio eu que semana que vem eu posto.

Enfim, é melhor eu calar a boca e me retirar do recinto. Vocês não devem me suportar mais! huauahuahauhau

Amo vocês!

'Té mais!

**)0( Stef's. **


End file.
